The cute and the beasts
by D3athrider
Summary: Esa noche lloró, lloró como nunca lo había echo por ser un cobarde y un hipócrita. Había traicionado sus sentimientos de una manera fría y sin corazón. -¿Quién eres realmente? -Somos dos bestias sin control, dos bestias solitarias que van a devorarte.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Especial decicación a Yeniffer, por ayudarme tando con mis fics, compañera de perversión XD Muchas gracias.

Ni Uta no prince-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin animo de lucro.

Lo único que tengo que añadir antes de que empecéis a leer es que este fic es un poco dramático, bueno, realmente todos mis fics lo son XD pero este un poquito más, así que... Avisadas quedáis :3

* * *

Apenas recordaba desde cuando le pasaba aquello, había pasado demasiado tiempo ya. Si lo pensaba seriamente, en un principio no comprendía que era lo que le ocurría, cuando lo entendió trató de negarlo, pero pasado el tiempo lo había asumido y lo aceptaba.

Aunque hubiese llegado hasta el punto de aceptarlo seguía sin hallar el por qué. Sinceramente y desde su punto de vista más subjetivo no tenía demasiado sentido, es decir, lo tendría si fue una chica, pero era un chico en toda regla, por muy bajito y andrógino que llegase a ser.

Estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, abrazando sus rodillas, apoyando su barbilla sobre ellas. Estaba bastante tranquilo en ese momento, su compañero había ido a la biblioteca y tenía unas horas para relajarse y pensar.

Podría decirse que estaba enamorado… Era una palabra un poco fuerte y asustaba con solo pensar en ella, pero no había otra que definiese mejor lo que sentía. Se sentía nervioso en su presencia, su corazón se aceleraba cuando establecían el más mínimo contacto y no podía sacarse su imagen de la mente.

Se enfadó un poco cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su mente volvía a estar repleta de aquella persona. Era ridículo, era un chico, no una jovencita enamorada.

Suspiró con frustración y se puso de pie, desperezándose. No tenía mucho por hacer aquella tarde y estaba realmente aburrido, no sabía con que ocupar su tiempo. Caminó un poco por la habitación en círculos, tratando de pensar que podía hacer para entretenerse.

Se dio por vencido mas pronto de lo que solía hacer, pero estaba desganado. Caminó hasta su cama y se tumbó en ella boca arriba, entrelazando sus manos tras su cabeza y se concentró en mirar al techo como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa que jamás había visto.

Aún seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, sin lograr dejar de pensar sobre el tema que le quitaba el sueño. Sabía que esa persona jamás le iba a corresponder así que ¿Para que molestarse siquiera en decirle algo? Una confesión siempre traía problemas, y más si era una confesión unilateral. Después vendrían situaciones incomodaspara ambas personas. Al fin y al cabo estaban estudiando en la misma academia y coincidirían frecuentemente.

Todo aquello era demasiado molesto, su mente permanecía más tiempo del que le gustaría pensando en ello y lo distraía de cosas más importantes, como concentrarse en sus clases. Hyuuga le había llamado la atención más de una vez por estar en babia durante alguna de sus clases, si eso seguía ocurriendo habría consecuencias.

Se sentía agotado de tanto pensar y pese que no era su intención, los parpados empezaban a pesarle, de manera que le era bastante difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Quizás dormir no era una mala opción para ocupar su tiempo. Cerró los ojos suavemente y sintió como su cuerpo se sentía cada vez menos pesado. Si, definitivamente dormir sería una buena opción.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Maldijo el maldito momento en que se le ocurrió echar una jodida siesta para dejar de pensar.

Se acababa de despertar del sueño más cursi y pasteloso de todos los tiempos, de los que hay prados de flores y corres cogido de la mano con la otra persona. Se levantó de la cama hecho una furia, con los cabellos rubios revueltos y pateó su mesita. Se arrepintió al instante, cuando oyó sus dedos crujir y sintió el dolor.

Se dejó caer al suelo, agarrándose el pie, quejándose y soltando maldiciones al aire. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró a la persona que acababa de entrar.

Natsuki lo miraba perplejo, pestañeando muy rápido.

-¿Qué haces Syo-chan? ¿Es algún tipo de nueva coreografía?-. Parecía emocionado con la idea.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? Me he dado un golpe en el pie sin querer-. Mintió, pero prefería no quedar como un tonto.

-Vaya, ¡Pobrecito! Deja que me asegure de que no es nada grave-. Prácticamente dejó caer su cartera y la funda de su violín al suelo.

Natsuki agarró a Syo por la cintura y lo levantó en el aire.

-¿Q-qué haces idiota? No es necesario, ha sido solo un golpe, puedo levantarme por mi mismo.

-No seas cabezota, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no es grave, Syo-chan es un gran bailarín, no podemos dejar que algo como esto afecte a su brillante futuro-. Sonrió ampliamente ladeando la cabeza.

-Como sea…

Natsuki condujo al pequeño hasta su cama y lo sentó en ella, arrodillándose inmediatamente delante de él y tomando su pie entre sus manos.

-Veamos…-. Palpaba la fina piel del Syo, haciendo presión en algunas zonas.

-D-de veras que esto no es necesario… ¡Auch!

-¿Duele cuando toco aquí?-. Volvió a apretar en la zona, sobre sus dedos.

-Si, duele un poco-. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir la opresión del rubio sobre sus doloridos dedos.

-No creo que sea nada serio, es solo el golpe, pero si mañana sigue doliendo deberías ir a que te revise la enfermera de la academia-. Le sonrió mientras acariciaba su pie, intentando calmar el dolor.

Sentía como su corazón latía sin control bombeando la sangre que se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Si, la persona que despertaba aquellos sentimientos en él era nada menos que Natsuki, su compañero de cuarto y amigo de la infancia. Sabía que era estúpido, ya que el rubio era un idiota, tenía la cabeza siempre en las nubes y raramente se tomaba algo en serio, pero no podía evitarlo, todo su cuerpo lo proclamaba, estaba enamorado de él.

-¿Te das cuenta Syo-chan? En esta posición parece que te esté pidiendo matrimonio-. Rio como un idiota ante esa observación.

Natsuki era imbécil. Su corazón dio un brinco y se puso totalmente colorado por aquello.

-¿Eh? Syo-chan ¿Qué te pas…?

Syo lanzó su almohada con toda su fuerza contra la cara de su compañero. Le cabreaba que Natsuki nunca se enterase de nada. Lo único que hacía era andar por la vida sin preocupaciones, sonriendo por todo y diciendo tonterías. También estaba enfadado consigo mismo por acabar prendado de semejante elemento.

Se puso en pie como pudo, intentando no apoyar demasiado el pie.

-¿Dónde vas? Casi no puedes andar.- Colocó la almohada cuidadosamente sobre la cama del pequeño.

-¡Cállate! Voy a ir a ver a Ren-. Estaba bastante cabreado y eso se notaba en su voz, pero de todas formas había sonado más disgustado de lo que quería.

Miró a su compañero, esperando que le reprochara el tono que había usado con él. Pero Natsuki se limitó a sonreír alegremente como si nada hubiese pasado. Ese tipo era idiota, no tenía otra explicación, nunca se enfadaba por nada, sonreía sin más y lo dejaba pasar. Pues bien, mejor para él.

Se puso las zapatillas con cuidado y se salió de la habitación cojeando. La habitación de su amigo no estaba lejos, pero las estaba pasando canutas.

-Vaya… Lo he hecho de nuevo, he vuelto a hacer enfadar a Syo-chan-. Se golpeó en la cabeza suavemente-. Que idiota eres Natsuki…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ren abrió la puerta cuando oyó unos golpes en ella, encontrándose con su bajito amigo.

-Hola, ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Natsuki?

Syo dirigió una mirada asesina al más alto y no esperó a que lo invitase a pasar para hacerlo. Cojeó hacia la cama de Ren y se sentó en ella.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por fin te has desnucado haciendo una pirueta de las tuyas?

-No, me he dado un golpe con la mesa-. De tanto decirlo estaba empezando a creérselo.

-Ya es mala suerte-. El más alto se sentó a su lado-. ¿Ahora me vas a explicar que ha pasado esta vez?

-¿Por qué tiene que haber pasado algo?

-Por que tu solo vienes a verme cuando te peleas con ese tío.

Syo se sonrojó ante esa afirmación por parte de su amigo.

-B-bueno, es que ese tipo… ¡Es un completo idiota!-. Apretó los puños, agitándolos en el aire.

-¿Algo que no supieses de hace tiempo?-. Ren apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano, aburrido.

-Pero es que… ¡Me cabrea! ¡Nunca se toma nada en serio, no se enfada, hace las cosas sin pensar como se van a sentir los demás!

-Bueno… Eso no es nada nuevo ¿Verdad? Quiero decir… Cuando lo conociste ya era así.

-Si, tienes razón… ¡Pero aun así me saca de mis casillas!

El más alto rio ante la reacción de su amigo y compañero de clase, por mucha rabia que le diese, era tremendamente infantil.

-Vale, vale… Pero deberías ser más paciente con él, ¿O acaso hay algún otro motivo para que te tomes tan a pecho todo lo relacionado con Natsuki?-. Ren levantó las cejas insinuante-

-¡P-por supuesto que no! Me pone nervioso tener a un idiota de compañero de habitación, tú tienes suerte teniendo a Masato.

El pequeño apuntó con su dedo al peli azul, que pese a estar en su lado de la habitación, estaba enfrascado en la lectura, ajeno a los otros dos chicos.

-Kurusu-san, es de mala educación señalar a la gente-. Masato hablaba sin mirarlos, con la vista fija en su libro.

Syo se sintió avergonzado por eso y bajó rápidamente su mano, escondiéndola tras su espalda.

-Tener a este tío compañero es un completo rollo Syo, se pasa el día entero sin hablar y cuando lo hace es para soltar linduras como esas.

-Yo, a diferencia de otras personas-. Alzando la vista para mirar a Ren.- Si no tengo nada inteligente que decir me quedo callado.

El más pequeño abrió mucho los ojos ante aquél ataque contra Ren, girándose para mirarlo, esperando su reacción.

-Mph, tienes serte de ser una belleza clásica tan seductora, sino ya te habría echado a patadas de la habitación-. Le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta.- Ya sabes que en mi cama siempre habrá un hueco reservado para ti.

Las caras de Masato y Syo eran dignas de contemplar, sonrojadas al extremo. Los dos miraban fijamente a Ren, Masato con la boca abierta incapaz de reaccionar ante aquello y Syo alucinando por las cosas que su amigo era capad de decir con ese piquito de oro.

-¡Idiota!-. El peli azul le arrojó el libro que estaba leyendo-. ¿Quién querría meterse en la cama de un estúpido donjuán como tú?

Se levantó y andó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta, saliendo de la habitación, dando un portazo al cerrarla.

-E-eiRen… Te has pasado un poco ¿No deberías ir tras él?

-Nah, se le pasará, esta noche le daré todo mi amor para que me perdone.

Syo se tapó la cara con una mano, a veces no sabía distinguir cuando el rubio hablaba en serio y cuando estaba bromeando.

-Volviendo al tema de antes… Creo que deberías ser un poco más suave con Natsuki, no creo que él lo haga a propósito para molestarte-. Alzó su mano y acaricio lo cabello de Syo, despeinándolo.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-. Dijo esto bajito, sin querer admitir que él a veces se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio.

-Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde, te acompañaré hasta tu cuarto, con el pie así tiene que ser difícil moverse.

Ren se puso en pie y levantó a Syo en el aire para cargarlo en volandas cual princesa.

-¡Bájame! ¡Puedo andar yo solo hasta mi habitación!

-No seas tonto, si a duras penas te tienes en pie-. Caminó hasta la puerta, saliendo al pasillo con el menor en brazos.- Vaya, ¡Pesas muy poco Syo!

-¡Perdón por ser bajito!-. Pataleó, intentando que Ren lo bajase.

-Para nada, eso te hace más adorable-. Le guiñó un ojo.

Aquello era de lo más humillante que le había pasado en la vista, la gente que había por los pasillos fijaba su vista en ellos. Las chicas seguramente estaban ahogándose en su envidia, deseosas de que Ren las llevase en volandas algún día a ellas. Si no estaba bastante acomplejado ya por su altura, ser cargado como una chica hasta su cuarto no le ayudaba a superarlo.

El más alto se detuvo delante de la puerta del cuarto de su amigo y dio unos golpes en ella con el pie, esperando a que Natsuki abriese. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que la puerta se abriese, el ojiverde miró con sorpresa a los dos chicos que había fuera, en el pasillo.

-Entrega especial-. Ren sonrió, guiñando un ojo.

-¿Oh? Ah, claro, pasa devolvió la sonrisa.

Natsuki se hizo a un lado y Jinguuji entró en la habitación cargando a Syo, se acercó hasta su cama y lo dejó delicadamente sobre ella.

-Vale, ya has hecho el teatrillo, ahora ya te puedes ir-. El pequeño se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su enfado.

-Syo-chan, no seas malo con Ren-. Natsuki se aproximó a la cama de su compañero, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.- ¿Aún sigues enfadado conmigo?

-Lo que sea.. Gracias Ren, pero ya te puedes ir.

Junguuji sonrió.

-Entonces me voy a buscar a Masato, a saber dónde se habrá metido-. Se inclinó, posando una mano sobre los cabellos del pequeño.- Ten cuidado, princesa.

Ren depositó un beso en la frete de Syo y salió corriendo antes de que la temible furia del otro le alcanzase.

-Será idiota…-. Refunfuñó sobre la cama.

-Vamos, sabes cómo es Ren-. Natsuki rio afablemente.

Ahora Syo clavó su mirada en su compañero, se sentía muy avergonzado por que lo hubiese visto de esa forma, además se sentía mal por haberle gritado antes.

-Si… Lo sé…-. Se rascó la cabeza, intentado buscar la manera de pedirle disculpas rubio.-Esto… Natsuki, tengo algo que decirte….

-¿Si?-. El ojiverde apoyó los codos sobre la cama y recostó su barbilla en sus manos, poniendo una expresión adorable.

-L-lo que intento decir es que…

-¿Si?-. Se acercó un poco más, pestañeando rápidamente.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que…

-¿Siii?

Syo estaba empezando a cabrearse de nuevo, pero decidió respirar profundamente varias veces. Miró a su compañero, fue una mala idea, puesto que no podía aguantar la intensidad con la que aquellos ojos verde esmeralda lo estaban observando. Su corazón siempre se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca de Natsuki, no podía evitarlo, desde el mismo instante en que se dio cuenta de la fuerte atracción que sentía por él había sido así.

-Yo…-. Alargó las manos y cubrió los ojos de su compañero.- Escúchalo bien por que no voy a volver a repetirlo-. El rubio sonrió, sin hacer nada por apartar las manos que le impedían ver a Syo.- Siento mucho haberte gritado, sé que eres un idiota y nunca te vas a enfadar por eso, pero aun así siento que tengo que disculparme contigo.

-Syo-chan es tan adorable

Natsuki cogió suavemente al menos por sus muñecas, apartándolas de su rostro para poder mirarlo tiernamente. Syo se sonrojó cuando se encontró con la mirada de su amigo y bajó la cabeza. Shinomiya sonrió y besó su frente tiernamente.

-Gracias, ahora que Syo-chan se disculpó me siento mejor, me sentía mal por haberte echo enfadar nuevamente-. Sonrió nuevamente y dejó ir sus muñecas con delicadeza.

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! Natsuki era idiota, cada vez dudaba menos de ello. Él hacía todo lo posible por ocultar sus inapropiados sentimientos por su amigo y él se dedicaba a derribar los muros que él alzaba a su alrededor. Odiaba aquello.

-Si bueno….-. Apartó suavemente a su amigo, poniendo su mano sobre sus labios y empujándolo levemente hacia atrás.- Me alegro.

Natsuki miró a su amigo extrañado, no comprendía muy bien por que parecía que el pequeño rubio parecía tan triste.

-¿Syo-chan? ¿He vuelto a hacer algo que no debía? ¿Estas enfadado?-. Buscaba su mirada, intentando descifrar que le pasaba a su amigo.

-N-no…. No te preocupes, no es nada, solo estoy un poco cansado, será mejor que me vaya a dormir temprano hoy.

Syo se tumbó en la cama al instante, dándole la espalda a su compañero.

-Si, yo también creo que es mejor, después de todo con el pie así es mejor que guardes reposo.

Suspiró aliviado, así al menos podría evitar tener que hablar con él hasta mañana, por hoy ya había tenido suficientes emociones fuertes. La tranquilidad le duró más bien poco, por que al cabo de unos pocos segundos de haberse tumbado sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban.

-¡¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?-. Su corazón empezó a latir como un loco, haciendo que notase los latidos en sus oídos.

-Nada, solo es que Syo-chan es tan adorable que solo quiero abrazarlo, además así no sentirás miedo en la oscuridad-. Dijo sonriendo como un tonto.

-¿Acaso no eres tu el que tiene miedo a la oscuridad?

-Parece que me has descubierto-. Rio quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Ya esta bien, vete a dormir a tu cama!

Forcejeaba intentando zafarse del agarre de su amigo, pero este solo lo abrazaba mas fuerte mientras reía.

-¡Ya está bien! ¿Eres un koala acaso?

-Eres tan cruel Syo-chaaaaan-. Lloriqueaba mientras se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo de su amigo.

Entre tanta pataleta, puños en el aire y forcejeo, el codo de Syo acabó impactando contra la cara de Natsuki, que se quedó inmóvil tras el golpe.

-¡L-lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?-. El pequeño se giró encarando a su amigo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando pudo ver las gafas de Natsuki en el suelo, a unos pasos de la cama. Inmediatamente reaccionó, estirándose por encima de su compañero, intentando alcanzarlas, sabía que si no conseguía ponerle las gafas a su amigo a tiempo algo malo acabaría pasando.

Ya alcanzaba a rozarlas con la punta de los dedos cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo con fuerza, para luego tirar de él hacia atrás y hacerlo caer de espaldas contra la cama de nuevo.

Se encontró con los ojos verdes de Natsuki, solo que ya no era la cálida mirada de su compañero, sino una más fría y afilada, ahora se encontraba bajo la atenta mirada de Satsuki.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Por qué cada vez que consigo salir tengo que encontrarme con este mocoso?

Syo lo miró duramente, aguantándole la mirada.

-A mi tampoco me hace demasiada ilusión volver a verte.

Contemplaba las posibilidades de llegar a coger las gafas antes de que Satsuki arremetiese contra él, no estaban demasiado lejos y él era bastante ágil y escurridizo.

-Ni lo intentes, ha pasado mucho desde que el idiota de Natsuki se descuidó y pude salir, no voy a irme tan fá, aquello iba mal, tenía que conseguir las gafas de alguna forma.- Menuda mierda, alguna vez podría aparecer junto a alguna chica linda, pero siempre tengo que aparecer contigo revoloteando alrededor.

-Perdón por no complacer tus gustos-. Lo dijo irónicamente.

-Mph, qué le vamos a hacer, no entiendo por qué siempre andas alrededor del idiota de Natsuki, ¿Acaso te gusta? se sonrojó muchísimo ante esto, apretando los dientes con fuerza.- Te delatas tu solo con esa cara.

-¡Cállate! No es algo que a ti te importe-. Sentía la rabia fluir por sus venas, de verdad odiaba a Satsuki.

-Estás muy equivocado, Natsuki y yo compartimos cuerpo, por lo que SI es de mi incumbencia.

Syo lo miró sin comprender del todo, es decir, entendía lo que decía, pero no sabía a donde quería llegar con todo aquello.

-¿Y? Sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia.

-No, tengo que probar la mercancía antes de darle el visto bueno, de todos modos debes compensarme por estar siempre en el camino cuando intento divertirme un poco.

-¿De que narices estás hablando?

No tardó en darse cuenta de las intenciones de Satsuki cuando vio sus muñecas atrapadas sobre su cabeza por las fuertes manos del otro. Comenzó a dar patadas al aire, pero el rubio se posicionó entre sus piernas, reduciendo su movilidad.

-Cielos, estate quieto de una vez-. Sujetó las muñecas del menor con una sola mano, mientras se quitaba la corbata para atarle las manos a Syo.- Mucho mejor así, eres mas violento de lo que pensaba.

Satsuki parecía divertirse bastante con todo aquello, pero Syo estaba totalmente aterrorizado, no sabía hasta que punto pretendía llegar el mayor, pero no estaba dispuesto a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

-¡Claro que soy violento! ¿Qué se supone que intentas?-. Forcejeó contra sus ataduras, pero estaban firmemente anudadas.

-¿No es obvio?-. Alzó una ceja insinuante, mientras introducía sus manos bajo la camisa del pequeño rubio.

Sitió su bello erizarse y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-¡Para Satsuki! ¡Ya basta!

-Dios, deja de ser tan escandaloso por tan poco…-. Cubrió la boca de Syo con su mano mientras empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa.

Se sentía impotente ante aquello, Satsuki era demasiado fuerte para él.

El mayor acabó de desabrochar su camisa y ahora su torso quedaba totalmente expuesto. Syo lo miró con furia.

-Me gusta esa mirada tuya-. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- Me excita, ¿Sabes?

Se estremeció ante aquello, era demasiado. Sabía que no era él, pero era su voz, eran sus ojos, era el cuerpo de Natsuki.

Satsuki no perdía el tiempo, se dedicaba a pellizcar sus pezones, jugando con ellos sin parar. Se sentía muy extraño, primero le molestó bastante aquél contacto, pero enseguida comenzó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su vientre, que se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en su entrepierna.

El mayor en darse cuenta de eso hizo presión sobre la entrepierna de Syo con su rodilla, mientras se agachaba un poco para lamer uno de sus pezones.

-Vaya, para estar protestando hace apenas un rato parece que estás sintiéndolo muy intensamente.

El pequeño se enfadó ante tal comentario y mordió la mano que el otro mantenía sobre su boca para hacerlo callar. Satsuki retiró la mano instintivamente al sentir el mordisco y la sacudió en el aire.

-Muy bien, no me importa, grita todo lo que quieras.

-¡Bastardo! Como consiga liberarme…

Aprovechando que ahora tenía las manos libres, el mayor comenzó a frotar la entrepierna de Syo, que para su sorpresa se encontraba totalmente erecta, mientras que con su otra mano se dedicaba a frotar uno de sus pezones.

Se sentía muy extraño, su respiración estaba tan agitada y desacompasada que le costaba no ahogarse, su corazón latía rápidamente, oprimiéndole el pecho sobrecogedoramente. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, se sentía increíblemente genial.

Satsuki decidió que era el momento de pasar a palabras mayores y bajó la cremallera de los pantalones de Syo para así poder bajarlos y quitárselos.

-¡No! ¡Detente! ¡N-no quiero esto!-. Sentía mucho miedo, pues las cosas estaban tomando un matiz que no le gustaba nada.

-Deja de gritar, si te escuchan en las otras habitaciones y vienen, ¿Qué pasará si nos ven así? ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte?-. Lo miró con superioridad.

Syo se mordió el labio con fuerza, odiaba a ese tipo.

El más alto acarició un poco su erección a través de la tela y el pequeño cuerpo de Syo se estremeció, aquello era demasiado intenso.

-T-te mataré por esto…-. Luchaba contra aquél sentimiento, pero era difícil cuando se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

-Para quejarte tanto la tienes bien dura, menudo cuerpo más pervertido tienes.

Introdujo su mano bajo la ropa interior del otro, acariciando su miembro directamente. Syo no pudo reprimir un gemido, pero al segundo apretó sus labios, completamente sonrojado por aquello.

Satsuki no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír de medio lado mientras bajaba los boxers negros del pequeño, dejando su miembro erecto totalmente al descubierto.

Syo se quería morir de vergüenza, aquello no podía estar pasándole a él, estaba completamente desudo delante de otro hombre, de nadie menos que Satsuki.

El mayor se movía hábilmente de arriba abajo de su erección, provocándole un placer indescriptible. Era una sensación tan intensa que hacía que se agolpasen lagrimas en sus ojos, que acababan cayendo, resbalando por sus mejillas.

De la punta de su pene estaba empezando a emerger un líquido transparente que resbalaba hacia abajo, mojando la mano de Satsuki y haciendo que la fricción provocase un sonido húmedo muy erótico.

-Puede que este pequeño cuerpo tuyo no esté tan mal, respondes muy bien-. La voz de Satsuki estaba completamente ronca.

Quería contestarle y mandarlo a la mierda, pero si abría su boca sabía que gemiría, y una vez empezase le iba a ser difícil parar, así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

Dio un respingo cuando notó una intrusión en su trasero. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse con que el rubio había introducido un dedo en su interior.

-¡Ei! ¡Para! ¡No hagas eso!-. Su voz era temblorosa.

-Que valiente ¿Prefieres que lo haga sin prepararte?-. Rio, a Syo le sonó como las carcajadas de los villanos de la TV.

-¿H-hacer el qué?-. Sintió miedo al preguntar esto.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Voy a metértela-. Se agarró la entrepierna, mostrando su evidente erección bajo la tela.

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡De ninguna manera!-. Empezó a removerse un poco, tratando de deshacer el nudo de la corbata que aprisionaba sus muñecas.

-Estate quieto de una vez, cuanto más te resistas peor va a ser para ti-. Introdujo otro dedo en su interior, con fuerza, estaba húmedo.- Relájate, te va a gustar, ¿Acaso crees que tu querido Natsuki haría lo mismo? Te podrá decir las veces que quieras que te quiere y que eres lindo, pero ¿De veras crees que él te follaría? ¿Te lo imaginas follándote? Yo no, acepta esto, es el mismo cuerpo y es lo más próximo de acostarte con él que vas a estar.

Cuando acabó de hablar introdujo un tercer dedo en su ano, empujándolos con fuerza hacia dentro para después moverlos en círculos.

Syo no podía dejar de llorar, no sabía del todo cierto por el miedo, la impotencia, el dolor o por las palabras que Satsuki acababa de decirle.

El mayor decidió que no esperaría más y sacó sus dedos, provocando que Syo dejase ir un quejido de dolor por la brusquedad.

-Ahora viene lo bueno-. Satsuki se desabrocho el pantalón, sacando a relucir su miembro erecto.

Miró a Syo y se relamió como alguien que está a punto de degustar un banquete exquisito.

-N-no te atrevas a ¡Aaaah!

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el dolor del miembro del mayor intentando introducirse en su interior. Satsuki empujaba hacia dentro, pero Syo no dejaba de moverse, dificultando la tarea.

-¡Deja de moverte, así no puedo metértela!

-¡De eso se trata gilipollas!

El mayor pareció enfadarse al escuchar aquello. Cogió al menor por los muslos, haciendo que se abriese de piernas todo lo que podía.

Dirigió su miembro a la entrada de Syo, empujando con fuerza. Consiguió que la punta entrase lentamente, haciendo gritar de dolor al otro.

-¡No! ¡Satsuki estate quieto! ¡No lo metas!

-Demasiado tarde…

El ojiverde siguió empujando. Era desesperante lo lento que conseguía abrirse paso hacia el interior de aquella estrecha cavidad, pero también era delicioso como lo apretaba.

Las lágrimas no cesaban, junto con los espasmos de dolor y los sollozos del pequeño.

-Deja de llorar… Dios en serio, eres un debilucho-. Acabó de entrar en la cavidad del otro con un gemido ronco.- Si tienes un poco de paciencia te haré sentir muy bien.

-Vete a la mierda capullo.

Satsuki solo sonrió de medio lado y sacó un poco su miembro del interior del pequeño, volviendo a embestirlo fuertemente. No era nada delicado, penetraba sin compasión a Syo, sin siquiera esperar a que se acostumbrase a aquella intrusión.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba y el dolor era intenso, no podía creer que su primera experiencia estuviese resultando así, era deprimente.

Contenía su voz tanto como podía, pero las violentas embestidas del otro le arrancaban gritos de dolor y quejidos sin parar.

-S-Satsu… ki… Detente, duele mucho…-. Intentó tragar saliva.

-Relájate, estas apretándome con mucha fuerza.

Por mucho que lo intentase era imposible, podía notar todos sus músculos contraídos con fuerza.

-N-no… ¡Ah! No puedo… Ngh…Déjame ir.

-¡Oh demonios!

Satsuki agarró el miembro de Syo y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras comenzó a penetrarlo más lentamente, intentando llegar todo lo profundo que podía.

Poco a poco los quejidos y gritos de dolor fueron dando paso a los gemidos de placer por parte del pequeño. El mayor sonrió complacido y agarró firmemente a Syo de las caderas, aumentando notablemente el ritmo de las estocadas.

Aquello era raro, era muy raro. Todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente, como ardiendo y su entrepierna cosquilleaba agradablemente. El lugar por donde él y Satsuki estaban unidos era donde mejor se sentía, notaba el gran miembro del otro penetrarlo una y otra vez, sin descanso, arrancándole gemidos.

-Parece que tú también estas disfrutándolo… Buen chico…

-Ah… Bastardo…Mmmnnh.

Satsuki se cargó sus piernas sobre los hombros, profundizando más. Era enloquecedor, jamás en su vida se había sentido así, notaba como el mayor alcanzaba a rozarle en algún lugar de su interior que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabezas.

-¿Es ahí? ¿Te sientes bien cuando golpeo ahí? jadeaba seductoramente mientras hablaba.

-¿D-de que hablas? Yo no… ¡Ahh!¡Mmh!

Satsuki sonrió con satisfacción al volver a dar con el punto correcto y empezó a atacarlo sin cesar.

Iba a perder la cordura, sentía su entrada derretirse de placer cada vez que él rubio daba con ese punto.

-B-basta… Es suficiente Satsuki… ¡Ahhh!-. Se estremeció, arqueando su espalda un poco.

-Vaya… Así que te vas a correr, ¿No?

-¡No! Yo… ¡Ahh! No… ¡Satsuki! Ahh…

El mayor empezó a penetrarlo rápidamente, sin control, haciendo que unos escalofríos empezasen a recorrer el cuerpo del menor.

Syo cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo una oleada de placer subir desde su entrepierna hasta su garganta, emitiendo un sonoro gemido. Todo su cuerpo se tensó unos instantes con fuerza, y un chorro de semen salió disparado de su miembro, salpicando todo su torso y vientre, algunas gotas alcanzaron su rostro. Después su cuerpo se volvió pesado y se dejó caer contra el colchón, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Eso ha estado muy bien, pero es mi turno…

Satsuki se recostó sobre su pequeño cuerpo, penetrándolo a un ritmo frenético. Respiraba rápidamente contra el cuello del otro y alguna que otra vez Syo podía escuchar un gemido reprimido salir de su garganta.

-Mnh… Me corro… Voy a correrme dentro de ti…

-N-no… No hagas eso…-. Quería luchar y protestar, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Satsuki se aferró a él, sujetándolo por la nuca y hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Syo pudo notar el miembro del otro estremecerse en su interior. El cuerpo se Satsuki se puso rígido, apretándose contra el pequeño y Syo sintió algo cálido llenarlo, supuso que debía ser el semen del otro. El mayor gimió roncamente abrazándolo con fuerza, para después dejarse caer.

Todo el peso del cuerpo de Satsuki reposaba sobre el pequeño Syo, aplastándolo.

-Ey tu... Aparta…-. Lo removió un poco, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- No puedo creerlo… Se ha dormido…

La respiración del rubio era pausada y calmada, no había duda de que estaba completamente dormido.

Syo lo apartó como pudo, haciendo que el miembro de su compañero saliera de su interior, una punzada de dolor lo hizo quejarse un poco.

Satsuki quedó tendido a su lado, boca arriba.

Acercó sus muñecas a su boca, intentando deshacer el nudo. Una vez libre se frotó con las manos, estaban rojas y seguro iba a dejar marca.

Se quedó unos instantes tumbado sin hacer nada, mirando al techo, después se giró y alargó la mano hasta las gafas que seguían en el suelo. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, estrechando las gafas entre sus manos contra su pecho.

Esa noche lloró, lloró como nunca lo había echo por ser un cobarde y un hipócrita. Había traicionado sus sentimientos de una manera fría y sin corazón.

Sabía que ese hombre a su lado no era Natsuki y aun así se había entregado a él por tener el mismo cuerpo, por soledad…

¿Con quien había dormido realmente?

Era el cuerpo de Natsuki, pero la mente había sido la de Satsuki, ¿Había hecho el amor con Natsuki o con Satsuki? No llegaba a entender sus propios pensamientos y acciones.

Le colocó las gafas al rubio, peinando sus cabellos con delicadeza para después levantarse con suma dificultad, desapareciendo por la puerta que daba al baño.

Tenía miedo de muchas cosas, tenía miedo de las alturas y de la soledad, pero lo que más miedo le daba era tratar de entenderle. Cada vez que trataba de pensar sobre ello acababa con dolor de cabeza y sin nada claro.

-¿Quién eres realmente, Natsuki?

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

¿Qué tal ha estado?

Esto es un poco en plan experimento XD por que es difícil escribir sobre estos dos, ¡al menos para mí!

Solo espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, según vea las reacciones de la gente lo continuaré o no XD por que no estoy demasiado segura sobre esto...


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo chicas!

¿Me habéis echado de menos? *_*

Como prometí, traigo el segundo capi de esta historia experimental XD No sé si habré conseguido darle el matiz que pretendía, pero eso lo dejo a vuestro juicio.

No os distraigo mas, espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

No es que hubiese esperado algo diferente, sabía exactamente que lo que pasaría, pero aun así albergaba una pequeña una esperanza de que al día siguiente, Natsuki hubiese recordado algo del incidente de la noche anterior.

Todo transcurrió con tal normalidad que hasta le molestaba. Cuando el mayor despertó pesadamente, como solía hacerlo, pareció un poco confuso al no estar en su cama, pero no pareció preocuparle demasiado ya que le sonrió y le dio los buenos días.

Por supuesto Syo se había preocupado de vestirlo, hubiese sido raro despertarse desnudo junto a él.

Sabía que eso pasaría, ya sabía perfectamente que Natsuki no recordaba nada de lo que hacía cuando salía Satsuki, pero saberlo no impedía que doliese de aquella manera sobrehumana.

El mayor se levantó, desperezándose y dispuesto a prepararse para ir a clase, aún era un poco temprano, pero solía ser lento por las mañanas.

Syo lo imitó y se levantó de la cama, no pudo dar ni dos pasos y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Maldición, Satsuki lo había destrozado, le dolía increíblemente el trasero y sentía un dolor punzante en las ingles.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Syo-chan? ¿No te encuentras bien?-. Se inclinó un poco sobre él, tendiéndole la mano.

Se sonrojó, apartando la vista.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Idiota, ¿De quien era la culpa de que estuviese en ese estado? Suya, aunque no recordase nada era culpa suya y de nadie más. Él era el único que lo había atado y violado de aquella manera tan cruel.

Miró a los ojos a su compañero y sintió una gran culpa al ver aquella despreocupada sonrisa, él seguía tendiéndole la mano.

No, no podía culparle, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Satsuki. Su amigo jamás haría algo así siendo totalmente consciente. Pensar en aquello le entristecía en cierta manera. No es que le hubiese gustado que Natsuki le hiciese tal cosa, pero le hacía pensar el hecho de que jamás correspondería sus sentimientos.

Se aferró a su mano y Natsuki tiró de él, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

-Aún te duele el pie ¿No? Por eso no puedes andar bien.

"_No exactamente"_

-Si, aún me duele un poco, pero no te preocupes no es nada serio.

-¿Cómo pretendes que no me preocupe por ti? Eres mi mejor amigo.

Dolía, la cercanía que tenían dolía mucho. Ser amigos le permitía permanecer junto a él sin preocupaciones, pero a la vez hacía que los separase una barrera inquebrantable, aquella barrera que los amigos no traspasaban.

-De verdad, no tienes que hacerlo, piensa que en clase voy a estar todo el día sentado.

Natsuki suspiró con frustración, ya sabía lo cabezota que era su pequeño amigo.

-De acuerdo, pero te voy a acompañar hasta tu clase y me tienes que prometer que vas a ir a que te mire el pie la enfermera.

-Si no me queda más remedio…-. Se cruzó de brazos, poniendo una mueca de enfado bastante adorable a los ojos del rubio.

-Buen chico Syo-chan.

Natsuki se acercó a él y le acaricio la cabeza como se suele hacer con los niños pequeños para tranquilizarlos.

Que cruel… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable? Preferiría que fuese más frio con él, así la situación no se le hacía aun más difícil.

Entró en la ducha andando como podía.

Que vergüenza, ahora mismo sus andares parecían los de un compás, rezaba por que nadie asociase aquello con algún hecho pervertido, por muy verdad que fuese.

Dejó correr el agua hasta que salió caliente y el baño empezó a llenarse de vapor. Entró a la ducha, colocándose bajo el chorro de agua.

Era reconfortante, sentir el agua recorrer todo su cuerpo le hacía pensar que se podía llevar todo lo malo con ella por el desagüe. Que práctico sería aquello.

Dirigió una mano a su trasero. Como se esperaba, tenía sangre, al menos ya estaba seca. Se lavó cuidadosamente, puesto que le dolía bastante. Esperaba que sanase pronto, no le hacía demasiada gracia no poder andar apropiadamente.

Salió del baño ya completamente vestido. Aquél día llevaba manga larga, ya que el roce de la corbata que hubo anudada alrededor de sus muñecas había dejado marcas rojizas. No le apetecía tener que dar explicaciones sobre aquello.

-¿Estás listo ya?-. Natsuki pasaba por su lado para entrar al baño a lavarse los dientes.

-Si, todo tuyo.

Se sentó sobre la cama y preparó los libros que necesitaría ese día.

No iban a la misma clase, pero ya tenía por costumbre esperar al rubio para salir de la habitación y caminar hasta el hall. Una estúpida costumbre, si, pero se habían acostumbrado a ello desde que habían entrado en la academia.

Se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en los codos. Natsuki siempre tardaba mucho en ducharse, que irritante, no había tanto que lavar.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron. No sabía como sentirse con respecto a eso, tenía una mezcla de emociones que acababa siendo demasiado compleja como para ser explicada.

Lo primero que sentía era vergüenza, por haber estado en una situación tan comprometida, odio, odio hacia Satsuki por hacerle una cosa así, también sentía mucha impotencia de no haber podido siquiera defenderse a si mismo, siendo tan débil… Pero el sentimiento más fuerte y dominante en medio de todos ellos era la culpa, ¿Culpa? Si, había sido forzado, pero ¿Hasta que punto? Si bien era cierto que había sido violado, muy en el fondo, cuando contemplaba la figura del rubio embistiéndolo cruelmente, se había sentido realmente bien.

Era repugnante, en cierto modo le había gustado estar así con Natsuki, bueno, con su cuerpo, ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así en aquella situación? Debía de estar perdiendo totalmente el juicio.

El ruido de la puerta del baño lo sacó de su línea de pensamientos. Se giró y vio como salía Natsuki, con una simple toalla puesta. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

No estaba acostumbrado a aquello, puesto que ambos solían salir ya vestidos del baño.

-¿Uh? ¿Ocurre algo?

Syo se había quedado con la boca desmesuradamente abierta, mientras que toda su cara había adquirido un color rojo intenso.

-Perdona, no me he acordado de coger mi ropa antes de irme al baño-. Abrió su armario, agarrando el uniforme.- Bueno, no importa, los dos somos chicos al fin y al cabo.

El rubio se giró a mirar a su amigo, que seguía sin moverse ni un ápice.

-Syo-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la frente.- Vaya, ¡Estas muy caliente!

"Claro que estoy caliente idiota, pero de otra manera muy diferente a la que estas pensando"

-¡No es nada! V-ve y vístete de una vez, ¡Es de mala educación pasearse medio desnudo delante de la gente!

El rubio enarcó una ceja y se rascó la cabeza, pensativo, su pequeño amigo estaba muy raro esa mañana.

-¡Ah! ¿Syo-han esta nervioso por qué voy medio desnudo?

-¡¿QUÉ?-. Su rostro se desfiguró en una expresión indescriptible.

Natsuki rio con ganas mientras despeinaba al rubio.

-Tan adorable Syo-chan… Eres como una dulce colegiala-. Seguía riendo, divertido.

-¡Basta!-. Apartó la mano de su compañero de un manotazo.- Estas tardando demasiado, me voy ya.

Se puso en pie como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡E-ey! ¡Syo-chan! ¡Espera! Te he dicho que te acompañaría a clase.

-No, gracias.

Salió de allí, tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir comiéndose con la mirada a su compañero de cuarto.

Consultó la hora en el móvil, aún eran las 8:00 y hasta las 8:30 no empezaba su primera clase.

Se recargó en la pared, suspirando, quizás no debería haber salido de esa manera del cuarto, Natsuki iba a pensar que volvía a estar enfadado con él, y no era así, más bien estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

¿Qué podía hacer durante esa media hora que faltaba? Era demasiado pronto para ir a clase, así que solo le quedaba la opción de pasar a buscar a Ren. Para él no era necesaria ninguna excusa tonta y seguro que se ponía contento de que fuese a buscarlo para ir a clase.

Se dirigió hasta su habitación, el pasillo tan sumido en el silencio que daba un poco de miedo. Llamó a la puerta con unos golpes muy ligeros, lo mas suaves que pudo, aunque suponía que ya estarían despiertos no quería arriesgarse.

Fue Masato quien le abrió la puerta. Pese a ser tan temprano ya estaba perfectamente vestido y en su cara no había ni el mas mínimo rastro de sueño.

-Buenos días Kurusu-san.

-Ah, b-buenos días Hijirikawa-san-. Aunque nunca le había dicho alguna palabra desagradable o hecho algo, aquel chico le intimidaba con su seriedad.

-¿Has venido a buscar a Jinguuji?

-Si, sé que aún es temprano pero…

-Lo lamento-. Suspiró.- Aún no se ha levantado.

¿Hasta que punto podía llegar a ser vago Ren? ¡Ni siquiera él dormía tanto!

Entró apresuradamente a la habitación, hasta estar frente a la cama del rubio, que dormía apaciblemente entre las sabanas, abrazado a la almohada.

-¡Tú bastardo despierta!ó un extremo de las sabanas y tiró de ellas destapando a su amigo.- ¡¿Cómo Puedes dormir con la luz que entra?

Ambos, Masato y Syo, se quedaron de piedra, acababan de descubrir que Ren tenía la costumbre de dormir completamente desnudo.

-¡Jinguuji!-. El peli azul gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El rubio abrió sus ojos pesadamente, intentando enfocar la vista.

-¿Mmhn?-. Se estiró un poco, desperezándose.- ¿Qué pasa con tanto escandalo por la mañana?

-R-Ren, ¿Tienes por costumbre d-dormir así?-. Syo lo señaló mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Oh, ¿Cómo?

-¡Desnudo, idiota!

Ren soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie, tapándose con las sabanas.

-Claro, es más cómodo.

-¿Quieres decir que has estado durmiendo desnudo desde que compartimos cuarto?-. Masato le miraba con reproche, pero totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-. Se acercó a él.

Ren tenía el pelo totalmente revuelto y su cara aún era bastante somnolienta, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-C-claro que es un problema, es desagradable, deberías ponerte algo para dormir al menos.

-Pero Masato… Yo siempre estoy preparado por si decides hacerme una visita nocturna.

El peli azul dio un respingo y se puso tenso, como cada vez que Ren le llamaba por su nombre, como hacían de pequeños.

-Idiota…

Masato se dio la vuelta y cogió su mochila, saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada, dando un portazo.

-La misma historia de siempre…-. Syo se rascó la cabeza bajo su sombrero.- Pobre Hijiriawa, no deberías tomarle el pelo así, parece que le molesta bastante.

El rubio no dijo nada, solo lo miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿A que debo tu visita tan temprano?-. Se dirigía al baño, arrastrando las sabanas de su cama.

-B-bueno, pensaba que podríamos ir juntos a clase, si tú quieres.

-Que detalle-. Su voz salía resonando desde el baño.- Dame unos minutos.

Cuando el rubio salió ya estaba correctamente peinado y su cara ya lavada, aunque cubriendo su cuerpo únicamente con las sabanas.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que has vuelto a pelearte con Natsuki-. Cogió la ropa de su armario y la tiró encima de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

-¡¿P-por qué dices eso?

-Ya te lo dije, tu solo vienes a verme cuando te peleas con él, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no venias a buscarme para ir a clase?-. Se anudó la corbata ligeramente, como solía hacer.

Syo apartó la mirada. Era cierto, estaba siendo egoísta, había pasado a considerar a Ren su plan de escape, no estaba siendo nada junto.

-Y-ya… Lo siento… Me iré pues.

Puso marcha hacia la puerta, pero cuando tenía la mano en el pomo la mano de Ren se posó sobre la suya.

-Ey, no tan rápido, ya que me has sacado de la cama tan temprano al menos ten el detalle de acompañarme a clase.

-Claro-. Syo lo miró y sonrió.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, pero el pequeño dio un pequeño traspié, se le había olvidado su estado y al emprender la marcha el dolor volvió a ser presente.

Ren lo sujetó por el hombro con firmeza, evitando que cayera.

-¿Aún te duele el pie?

-N-no, no es eso, no te preocupes-. Intentó andar nuevamente, pero el dolor era persistente, haciéndolo tambalearse.

-Sea lo que sea deberías ir a que la enfermera te revisara.

-S-si, no te preocupes, iré cuando acaben las clases.

Ren pasó su brazo por la espalda del pequeño, ayudándolo a mantenerse firme.

-Al fin y al cabo no ha sido mala idea que vegas a buscarme, te podré acompañar hasta clase.

Vaya, se volvía a ver en una situación bastante humillante junto a Ren, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre al parecer. Se sentía bastante avergonzado por aquello, pero no negaba que así resultaba mucho más cómodo andar y gracias a que el rubio lo sujetaba con firmeza se evitaba hacer movimientos extraños.

Al fin llegaron a clase y cada uno se dirigió a su asiento.

Syo se dejó caer muy lentamente contra la dura silla, sabía que aquello iba a doler. Así fue, el contacto de la silla con aquella zona dolorida no era precisamente agradable, pero debería aguantar hasta que las clases terminasen.

Sería una mañana muy larga.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando sonó el timbre no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse y dirigirse a la salida. Si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo para ayudar a Syo a cambiar de clase, como le había prometido. Aquella mañana Syo se había marchado aparentemente enfadado, aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué no iba a faltar a su palabra.

Cuando vislumbró la puerta de la clase aceleró el ritmo y se asomó a tiempo para ver como Ren se acercaba a su amigo y le ayudaba a ponerse en marcha, sujetándolo por los hombros.

Cuando los tuvo en frente el más alto le sonrió, Syo lo miró fijamente y apartó la mirada bruscamente, parecía nervioso.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-He venido a acompañarte a tu siguiente clase, como había prometido.

-Ah, mmh… No es necesario… Ren ya me está ayudando así que…

Natsuki se quedó quieto mirándolos fijamente un momento, con su expresión totalmente seria.

-Oh, eso es genial Syo-chan, nos vemos a la hora de la comida entonces-. Sonrió ampliamente, juntando sus manos.- Luego nos vemos.

Se esfumó lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo. No solía sentir vergüenza ni tenía sentido del ridículo en cierta medida, pero en ese justo momento se había sentido ridículo y había tenido que desaparecer de su vista de inmediato.

Ren se rascó la cabeza.

-Mph… Eso ha sido un poco raro, me he sentido hasta mal.

-¡No tienes por qué sentirte mal! ¡No tiene por qué ir siempre detrás mio!

-Syo… A ti… ¿No será…?-. Lo miró inquisitivamente.

-¿A mi qué?-. Con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿A ti no te gustará Natsuki?

El pequeño se giró violentamente hacia su amigo y le cubrió la boca con las manos.

-¿Q-q-q-qué estas diciendo?

Ren sonrió picaronamente bajo las manos de Syo. Su cara era demasiado expresiva y acompañada con su impulsivo carácter no hacia otra cosa que evidenciar la respuesta.

Cogió las muñecas del menor y las apartó de sus labios con delicadeza.

-Tranquilo, no voy a decir nada a nadie, ¿No confías en mí?

-¡Te digo que no es eso!-. Empezó a andar como pudo hasta la siguiente clase.

El mayor sonrió, divertido, ¿No se daba cuenta de que era demasiado evidente? Lo siguió y le ayudó a dirigirse hasta la siguiente clase, no dijo nada más, puesto que no quería recibir una lluvia de golpes por parte del pequeño.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La clase había empezado hacía ya bastante rato, pero no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

No sabía por que se encontraba en aquel estado de confusión. No había por que estar así, y menos por haber visto que Syo prefería la ayuda de Jinguuji antes que la suya. Era perfectamente normal, ¿No? Es decir, ellos iban a la misma clase después de todo, era mucho más cómodo de aquella manera.

Aunque en su cabeza lo entendía perfectamente y sabía que era muy lógico no podía evitar sentirse desconcertado. Estaba más que acostumbrado a la compañía del pequeño, siempre habían estado juntos desde que eran apenas unos críos y había seguido siendo así mientras crecían.

Todo empezó a cambiar al entrar a la academia. Syo había empezado a distanciarse lentamente, seguían yendo juntos a muchos lugares y hasta compartían habitación sin ningún tipo de problema, pero el pequeño parecía guardarle las distancias.

Intentaba por todos los medios portarse bien y no enfadarle, ya que sabía que era bastante susceptible, pero aun así lo que acababa consiguiendo era despertar el mal genio del rubio, alejándolo aún más. Y aquello dolía, dolía ver como su amigo, su mejor amigo, lo cambiaba por otro.

Quería que las cosas fuesen bien entre ellos, pero no lo conseguía por mucho que se esforzase, ¿Qué más debía hacer?

Para más inri, la situación se había complicado extrañamente. Pese a no recordarlo, había dormido en la misma cama que Syo. Por mucho que se estrujaba los sesos no conseguía recordar que había pasado. Podía recordar como se había escabullido a su lado, recordaba como Syo había protestado y habían empezado una amistosa pelea, él por quedarse y su amigo por echarlo. Había sentido un golpe en su cara y después, ¿Después qué? Nada, no le venía nada a la mente, negro, todo negro, después se había despertado en la cama del pequeño, con su pijama puesto.

No podía negar que era algo bastante extraño, aquello le sucedía a veces, perder fragmentos de memoria. Era como si esas horas no hubiesen existido para él.

¿Habría pasado algo en ese intervalo de tiempo que no conseguía recordar? ¿Algo que hubiese hecho a Syo estar de aquel humor? Tendría que esforzarse en recordar, no quería estar separado de él así por mucho más tiempo.

El estridente timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Sus compañeros empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos y sus amigos ya lo esperaban para dirigirse a la cafetería todos juntos.

Por el momento trataría de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ahora tenía que concentrarse en las clases como de costumbre.

Salieron al pasillo hablando distraídamente, mejor dicho, ellos hablaban mientras Masato les acompañaba en silencio. Al principio había resultado un poco incomodo aquello, pero poco después pasaron a entender que era parte de su carácter y empezaron a apreciar sus silencios.

Entraron a la cafetería, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se reunía, aglomerándose en los mostradores en busca de su tan merecido almuerzo.

Divisaron la mesa donde solían sentarse, sus compañeros de la otra clase ya estaban sentados en ella.

-¡Hola chicos!-. Otoya se adelantó, sentándose a la vez que los saludaba a todos.

Natsuki buscó a Syo y se colocó a su lado. El pequeño lo miró sin mucho interés y él le sonrió.

-¿Cómo ha ido la mañana Syo-chan?

-Bien…

-Vamos Syo-chaaaaaaaaaan, ¿Aún estas enfadado conmigo?-. Le pellizcó la mejilla.

-¡No!-. Le apartó la mano.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que…?

-Ey, traigo lo que habías pedido.

Ren apareció con dos platos de comida en sus manos, poniendo uno delante del pequeño rubio.

-Ah, muchas gracias Ren, no tenías que haberte molestado.

-Que menos, en tu estado mejor que no estés demasiado tiempo de pie.

El más alto se sentó al otro lado del pequeño, empezando a degustar su comida, Syo hizo lo propio.

Sabía que era irracional, pero muy en su interior estaba empezando a sentir rabia. No había motivos, eso era más que obvio, pero aun así la sensación no desaparecía, era como si lo estuviesen haciendo a un lado poco a poco, y no le gustaba.

Ren observó a Natsuki divertido, ver la expresión que tenía ahora en su rostro le parecía curioso. Era obvio que estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, pero su capacidad para procesar aquella información era demasiado lenta. No le extrañaba que su amigo perdiese los nervios cada dos por tres.

Syo comía tranquilamente totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de los dos chicos que habían sentados a sus lados. Se moría de hambre, después del "ejercicio" que había estado haciendo la noche anterior ahora necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

-Ey, tienes algo en tu cara-. Ren lo señaló mientras sostenía el tenedor con la otra mano.

-¿Mh? ¿Dónde?-. Se frotó la cara, tratando de limpiarse.

-Justo aquí-. Lo limpió son el pulgar de su dedo y se lo llevó a la boca.- Parece que el amor atonta ¿Eh?

El pequeño quedó tan sorprendido por aquella frase que hasta se le cayó el tenedor al suelo. Aquel bastardo… Sabía que no debería de haber confiado en él. Al fin y al cabo conocía a Ren y sabía lo que disfrutaba incomodando a la gente.

-¿Cómo?-. Natsuki pareció mostrar interés en aquello.

-¿No lo sabías? Al parecer Syo esta enamor…

-¡GYAAH!-. El menor se apresuró a taparle la boca al rubio.- ¡N-n-no le hagas caso a Ren! ¡No hace más que decir tonterías!-. Empezó a reírse nerviosamente intentando disimular, cosa que solo provocó que los demás le prestasen toda su atención.

-¿Kurusu-kun está enamorado?-. Nanami juntó sus manos, como aplaudiendo la noticia.

-¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Que tonterías!-. El nombrado estaba totalmente rojo.

-¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que está enamorado de Haruka-chan!-. Otoya parecía bastante divertido con la idea.

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo Ittoki-kun? Estoy segura de que no es eso-. La chica bajó la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada.

-¡No les hagas ningún caso Nanami!-. Syo ya estaba desesperado por recuperar el control de la situación.

Todos rieron ante las reacciones del pequeño rubio, no paraba de gritarles a todos que se callasen de una vez y blasfemar a diestro siniestro.

A ninguno le cabía duda alguna de que la persona que le gustaba a Syo era Nanami, ¿Quién si no?

Natsuki por su parte se mantenía sumido en sus pensamientos. Se había quedado boquiabierto ante la noticia, para empezar, su amigo no le había dicho nada de todo aquello, era la primera noticia que tenía sobre el asunto, ¿Acaso Syo ya no confiaba en él? No acababa de creérselo.

Por otra parte, le picaba la curiosidad por saber quien debía ser esa persona, todos apuntaban a que era Nanami-chan, pero el discrepaba. Algo le decía que tenía que ser otra persona.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin dela hora de la comida sonó, indicándole a todos que tenían que volver a sus clases de inmediato.

Natsuki se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo a levantarse, pero observó como Ren ya lo estaba haciendo. Se quedó un rato mirándolos fijamente, el mayor pasaba su brazo por su espalda y los sujetaba del hombro, siendo así un punto firme de apoyo para él.

Algo se removió en su interior, ¿Podía ser que la persona que le gustaba a Syo fuese Ren? No, era de loco. Quería descartar esa ridícula idea de inmediato, pero cuanto mas tiempo pasaba mirándolos más intensidad ganaba en su mente. Su pequeño amigo siempre se iba corriendo al cuarto del alto cuando algo iba mal, y desde hacía unos días lo hacía cada vez con más frecuencia.

No era una idea tan alocada después de todo, es decir, con lo pequeño y adorable que era Syo, más que con una chica, se le veía mejor con un chico como Ren. Era alto, protector y cariñoso, después de todo era justo perfecto para su amigo.

Eso era lo que pensaba, pero un sentimiento de celos también se hacía cada vez más fuerte, ¿Aquello iba a apartar a Syo de él? ¿Dejarían de pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Syo no lo volvería a acompañar a ningún lugar? ¿Preferiría estar con Ren a partir de ahora?

"**¿No te das cuenta? Te va a abandonar"**

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Si no eran ya suficientes las pérdidas de memoria, también estaba aquello, de vez en cuando podía escuchar como una voz en su cabeza le hablaba claramente.

"**No te puedes fiar de nadie Natsuki"**

"_Basta, silencio, ¡Cállate de una vez!"_

Le empezaba a doler la cabeza, odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Aquella voz le daba miedo, cada vez que la oía todo su cuerpo temblaba entero. Ya desde temprana edad empezó a oírla, al principio no decía gran cosa, así que podía ignorarla, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue haciendo cada vez más frecuente que le hablase.

"**No tienes que temerme, yo voy a cuidar de ti, como he hecho siempre"**

¿Iba a cuidar de él? ¿A que se refería con todo aquello? El no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidase, estaba bien como estaba.

Seguía luchando por hacer que esa maldita voz en su cabeza desapareciese de una maldita vez cuando notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Shinomiya-kun, ¿Te ocurre algo?-. Nanami lo miraba con suma preocupación.

-¿Eh? Oh, no, no es nada Nanami-chan, no tienes que preocuparte, es un simple dolor de cabeza-. Agitó su mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿En serio? Parecías bastante afectado, quizás sería mejor que fueses a descansar a tu habitación, yo avisaré a Ringo-sensei.

-¿Harías eso? ¡Qué amable Nanami-chan! Creo que sería una buena idea ir a descansar un rato.

La chica le sonrió ampliamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza y Natsuki le devolvió el gesto y se puso de pie.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

-Eso no será necesario, no pierdas tiempo de clases.

-No, insisto, me preocupas.

El chico decidió no discutir más sobre aquello y dejó que la chica lo escoltase hasta la habitación.

La escena sin embargo no pasó para nada desapercibida por Syo, que los miraba de reojo. Sabía que Nanami y Natsuki siempre se habían llevado muy bien, pero ahora que los estaba viendo marcharse juntos un temor le invadió, ¿Había dejado de interesarle la chica sólo por que se parecía a su perrita y había pasado a palabras mayores? A Natsuki siempre le habían encantado las cosas monas, y no podía negar que la chica era del tipo de su amigo.

No, no podía ser, ignoraría aquello. No le importaba, no le importaba aquello, no tenía la más mínima importancia para él.

Se auto convenció para poder pasar lo que le quedaba de clases. Cuando llegase a su habitación ya habría tiempo para sonsacarle información a aquel torpe.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El resto del día había pasado con total normalidad para ellos y ahora se dirijian a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ren caminaba lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo que imponía Syo, aunque a decir verdad ya no caminaba con tanta dificultad como aquella mañana, eso debía ser buena señal.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación y se despidió de él.

-Ya sabes, si me necesitas estoy en mi habitación.

-Muchas gracias Ren.

El pequeño cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su cama, dejándose caer pesadamente. Había sido un día totalmente agotador y era reconfortante poder al fin relajarse sobre una mullida cama.

-¡Bienvenido Syo-chan!

Reparó en su compañero, estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algo, pero ahora había girado la silla para mirarlo.

-Oh, estabas aquí, no me había dado cuenta.

-Si, esta mañana me empezó a doler un poco la cabeza y Haruka-chan se empeñó en que viniese a descansar.

-Ya veo…

Lo que le faltaba, nada más llegar se ponían a hablar de ella.

-Que mona, es agradable cuando una chica tan adorable se preocupa, ¿Verdad Syo-chan?

-Um… Si, supongo…

¿Qué demonios era aquello? Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de Nanami de aquella manera tan ¿Aduladora?

-Es difícil no cogerle cariño.

Basta, ya había tenido suficiente. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse a escuchar todo aquello.

Se levantó y se fue directo al baño.

-Ey, ¿Dónde vas Syo-chan?-. Se levantó, siguiéndole, dispuesto a seguir su conversación.

-¿No es evidente que al baño? Tengo que darme una ducha.

-¡Genial! Déjame que te lave la espalda, como cuando éramos pequeños-. Emocionado, con los ojos iluminados.

-¿Estás loco? De ninguna manera ¡Me voy a bañar yo solo!

Comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero el más alto la retenía, sujetándola con fuerza.

-Syo-chaaan estaaaaan tímido, ¡Cuando éramos pequeños nos bañábamos siempre juntos!

-¡De eso hace mucho tiempo ya!-. Mientras seguía empeñado en cerrar la puerta.

-Aún recuerdo como decías: ¡_Natsu-chan, bañémonos juntos por favor! _Ahhh~ Eras tan adorable.

-¡C-cállate de una vez idiota!

Seguía intentando cerrar la puerta a toda costa, pero el maldito de Natsuki tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. En su constante forcejeo sus dedos empezaron a resbalarse, haciendo que soltara la puerta repentinamente, esta impactó contra la cara del mayor, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Waaah! ¡N-Natsuki! ¿E-estás bien?

Se inclinó rápidamente, dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

-¿No tienes una forma más agradable de hacerme salir?

Se quedó petrificado. No podía ser cierto, ¿Aquella era la voz de Satsuki? Pudo confirmar que así era cuando vio como el otro alzaba la vista. No llevaba sus gafas puestas y goteaba un poco de sangre por la nariz, debido al golpe que acababa de recibir.

Syo se agachó rápidamente, cogiendo las gafas de su amigo, cuando se dispuso a ponérselas Satsuki lo sujetó por las muñecas, mientras se levantaba.

-¿Aún sigues rondando a Natsuki? Que persistente, y más después de lo que te hice.

-Somos compañeros de habitación, es normal que esté cerca de él casi todo el tiempo.

El mayor dejó ir una risita.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es eso a lo que me refiero-. Lo empezó a arrinconar contra la pared del baño.- ¿Tanto te gustó lo de ayer que has estado persiguiéndolo?

-¡Más quisieras bastardo! Te odio…

-Escúchame bien chibi-chan, aléjate de Natsuki si no quieres saber lo que es bueno.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No voy a hacer lo que tú me digas! ¡¿Y a quien llamas chibi-chan?

-Si no vas a hacerme caso voy a tener que hacerlo por las malas.

Apretó al pequeño contra su cuerpo, haciendo presión en su entrepierna con la rodilla.

-¡Ey! ¡Para de una vez! ¡Pervertido!

Haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos agarró su camisa, abriéndola, haciendo que todos los botones saltasen por el suelo.

-¿Tanto deseas que Natsuki te toque?-. Acarició uno de sus pezones suavemente, provocando que se pusiese erecto.

-¡C-cállate!

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando en contra de su voluntad. No podía evitarlo, notar como el rubio lo tocaba de aquella manera… Por mucho que supiese que no se trataba de Natsuki realmente.

-Que sucio… Teniendo esta clase de pensamientos por tu amigo-. Le susurraba a la oreja mientras frotaba con su rodilla, insistentemente.- Me gustaría saber que cara pondría si lo supiese, seguro te despreciaría…

-¡No! ¡Para de una vez!

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y le colocó las gafas como pudo, dado que aún las llevaba en su mano.

El rubio se quedó quieto unos instantes, parpadeando confuso.

-¿Uh? ¿Syo-chan?

Miró extrañado a su amigo, puesto que se encontraban extremadamente cerca, y Syo tenía su camisa desabrochada totalmente. No recordaba como habían llegado a aquella situación.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

El pequeño lo miraba con una expresión que no acababa de descifrar, ¿Era miedo eso? ¿Syo le tenía miedo a él? Tendió su mano, dispuesto a acariciarle la mejilla, y en los ojos de el rubio empezaron a agolparse lágrimas.

-¡S-syo-chan! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-Y-yo…-. Su voz estaba quebrada y temblorosa.- Natsuki yo… Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta que los interrumpieron.

-Espera un segundo.

Natsuki se alejó de su pequeño amigo. Syo estiró el brazo, haciendo el amago de detenerlo, de mantenerlo junto a él, pero el otro ya estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo.

¿Qué había estado apunto de hacer? ¿Iba a confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido semejante estupidez? Satsuki tenía razón, por muy adorable que fuese a la vista de Natsuki estaba seguro de que si se enteraba de lo que sentía por él se asustaría, y jamás podrían volver a ser como antes. No estaba dispuesto a perderlo de esa manera, tenía que conseguir mantenerlo a su lado, aunque fuese simplemente como un amigo.

-¡Oh! ¡Nanami-chan! Bienvenida.

Se puso tenso al escuchar aquello ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Se colocó la camisa como pudo, dado que faltaban varios botones, y se dirigió al dormitorio. Natsuki estaba de pie en la puerta y Haruka del otro lado, en el pasillo.

-Hola Natsuki-kun, como has faltado a las ultimas clases he pensado que te haría falta esto, he tomado apuntes para ti, así no perderás el ritmo de las clases.

La chica sonrió cordialmente mientras le tendía aquella pequeña libreta.

-¡Que amable Nanami-chan! ¿Quieres pasar?-. Se hizo a un lado, ofreciéndole a la chica que pasase dentro.

-¡Oh no, no! No quisiera molestaros-. Agitó las manos.

-No es molestia, ¿Verdad Syo-chan?-. Estiró de la mano de la chica, haciéndola entrar.

-Oh, hola Syo-kun.

-No, no es molestia.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, de repente la presencia de ella se le antojaba más que molesta ¿Es que Natsuki no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de decirle algo importante? No, claro que no, ¿Cómo iba a darse cuenta? Parecía que no lo conociese, Natsuki no se daba cuenta de nada nunca.

-Um… Bueno, yo creo que me voy a ir un momento.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde vas Syo-chan? Es muy tarde.

El pequeño se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que la abriese su amigo lo detuvo.

-¡¿Quieres dejarme tranquilo de una vez? ¡Piérdete!

Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo sin siquiera cerrarla.

-¿Q-qué le pasa a Syo-kun? ¿He hecho mal en venir?-. Haruka parecía bastante intranquila ante la situación.

-No lo sé Nanami-chan… No sé que puedo haber hecho…-. Se rascó la cabeza, bastante confuso.

"**Mira que llegas a ser idiota"**

No, otra vez no, desde hacía unos días se hacía cada vez más constante aquella maldita voz.

"**Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que tu mismo le has hecho, que cruel…"**

Se llevó la mano a la frente, intentando calmar el maldito dolor de cabeza que le sobre venía.

"_Yo no le he hecho nada malo, jamás lo haría"_

La voz en su cabeza se rio, pero después de eso dejó de atormentarlo. Se sentía intranquilo, todo aquello estaba tornándose muy extraño, cada vez perdía la memoria con más frecuencia, y aquella maldita voz cada vez se hacía más presente. No se olía nada bueno.

-Nanami-chan, lo lamento, voy a ir a buscar a Syo, mejor hablamos mañana.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había salido casi sin pensarlo, ignorando por completo el maldito dolor que tenía su cuerpo, ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que iba a ir? Tarde o temprano tendría que volver a su cuarto y ver a su amigo, pero no ahora, no con ella allí, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Salió a uno de los jardines. Eran bastante amplios, allí al menos podría estar tranquilo. Por alguna razón aún seguía corriendo, huyendo, sus piernas parecían no querer detenerse por mucho que su cerebro pensase que ya era suficiente, que ya podía parar. Seguro que Natsuki ni siquiera se había molestado en seguirle.

Estaba ya cerca del lago cuando notó un fuerte tirón que lo detuvo en seco, haciéndolo impactar de espadas contra la persona que lo había parado.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Dónde diablos vas con tanta prisa?

Aquella persona le dio la vuelta, haciendo que lo mirase.

-Ren…

-Te he visto salir disparado desde uno de los patios y te he seguido ¡¿Qué pasa?

Aquello le superó, ya no pudo retener las lágrimas y las dejó ir, desconsoladamente. Todo su orgullo se vino abajo y lloró como lo hacían los niños, escandalosamente. Las comisuras de sus labios se torcían hacia abajo, mientras intentaba retener los sollozos inútilmente.

-E-ey, Syo, ¿Qué ha pasado?

No podía siquiera hablar, lo único que hacía era taparse los ojos son su antebrazo.

Ren suspiró y lo abrazó protectoramente, estrechándolo con fuerza.

-Duele, ¿Verdad?-. Acarició sus cabellos con ternura, intentando calmarlo.- El amor duele, es un sentimiento desconcertante.

Syo no decía nada, se aferraba con fuerza a las ropas de su amigo mientras no podía dejar de llorar.

-Pero ¿Sabes Syo?-. Lo apartó un poco para poder mirarle.- Yo jamás te haría llorar de esa manera.

El mayor limpió una de las lágrimas que caían, inútilmente, ya que caían sin parar, una tras otra, mojando las mejillas del pequeño.

Ren se agachó para estar a su altura y lo besó tiernamente en los labios mientras acariciaba sus finos cabellos dorados.

Syo no hizo nada, tampoco tenía fuerzas. Lo único que podía sentir era aquel sentimiento desgarrador por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se sacudiese por los sollozos.

-Si fuese yo, no dejaría que llorases por mí de esta manera.

Ren lo besaba en la frente, en la nariz, en los labios, tiernamente, casi en un imperceptible roce, temiendo que con cualquier movimiento brusco fuese a partirlo en pedazos.

Era desgarrador, amar a alguien de aquella manera lo estaba matando. No entendía para nada a aquella persona. Estaba Natsuki, su mejor amigo, que lo quería y mimaba hasta la saciedad, pero que sabía que jamás iba a desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos por él, y luego estaba Satsuki, su otra odiosa personalidad que parecía que estuviese dispuesto a todo por hacerlo sufrir si no se apartaba de su amigo.

Intentar entenderle era como intentar atrapar estrellas con sus manos… Estaba destruyéndolo lentamente.

* * *

¿Qué tal ha estado? Ya os avisé de que habría un poco de RenxSyo (los adoro XD)

En fin, solo me queda pediros vuestra opinión XD

Espero no tardar en actualizar, nos leemos mis amores ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo mis corderitas,

¿Habéis sufrido mucho esperando por este capi? Jajaja sé que he tardado bastante, pero ya dije que me lo iba a tomar con calma con este fic :P He tenido varios momento de hoja en blanco sin saber que hacer, pero bueno, al fin puedo subirlo para vosotras.  
Bien, para empezar voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de que empecéis a leer:

-**Estos son los "pensamientos" de Satsuki**

-_Estos son los "pensamientos" de Natsuki_

Y bueno, también aclararos que en este capi hay mucho cambio de escena, o sea constantemente vais a estar cambiando de escenario, yo lo consideraba necesario para el curso de la historia así que espero no se os haga pesado de leer ^^  
Espero que disfrutéis leyendo este capi y que todo lo que os haya echo esperar haya merecido la pena :3

¡Leed las notas finales!

* * *

Nada, no era capaz de sentir absolutamente nada.  
No era consciente del aire frío chocando contra su cara, ni podía notar como sus cabellos se agitaban violetamente contra su frente.  
Ni siquiera era capaz de sentir como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas hasta caer por su barbilla.  
Los besos que aquellos labios ajenos repartían por todo su rostro apenas eran perceptibles para él, sobre sus ojos parecía haber aparecido un velo opaco, cegándolo. Era como si alguien se hubiese apoderado de todos sus sentidos, bloqueándolo y aislándolo del mundo que lo rodeaba.

-Syo, hace frío, deberíamos volver a la academia.

Silencio. Podía oír que alguien le hablaba, pero no escuchaba ni una sola palabra, para él eran como ecos lejanos.  
Ren se rascó la cabeza con confusión, su amigo estaba inmóvil frente a él, con la mirada perdida, mirando sin ver y de sus ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas.

-Ven Syo, mejor vámonos.

Rodeó al pequeño por los hombros son sumo cuidado y empezó a guiarlo a través de toda aquella gran extensión de vegetación que eran los jardines. Syo se dejaba manejar, no le importaba donde ir, cualquier sitio era mejor que estar allí después de todo.

Ren llevó al rubio hasta el interior de la academia, su cálida atmosfera enseguida los arropó, haciendo que sus cuerpos entrasen en calor nuevamente.  
El mayor acompañó al pequeño hasta la puerta de su cuarto y se despidió.

-Bueno, entonces yo ya me voy para mi cuarto, tu será mejor que tengas cuidado y no te de por salir a estas horas a los jardines.- Se quedó expectante, a la espera de una respuesta por parte del pequeño, pero éste permanecía en aquel estado de impasibilidad.-… Está bien, está bien, me marcho.

Ren se dio la vuelta, totalmente dispuesto a marcharse, pero un firme agarre en su camisa le hizo retroceder y girarse. Syo se mantenía cabizbajo, pero su brazo se extendía, aferrando su mano con firmeza a su camisa, Ren podía notar perfectamente como temblaba.  
No decía nada, tampoco lo miraba, pero llegaba a suponer que no quería quedarse solo. No tenía ni la más menor idea de lo que le tenía que haber sucedido, pero estaba seguro de que cierto rubio, compañero de cuarto del pequeño, tenía algo que ver.

Agarró a Syo del brazo y se lo llevó por aquél pasillo sin decir nada más. Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, haciendo pasar al pequeño dentro.

-Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche si mayor llevó a Syo hasta la cama, haciéndolo sentarse en ella, él obedeció sin rechistar.

-¿Dónde está Masato?-. Seguía mirando al vacío.

-¿Por fin abres la boca y preguntas por él?-. Dejó ir una risita seguida de un suspiro.- Ya sabes como es, a estas horas seguramente aún esté en la biblioteca, normalmente se queda allí hasta que la cierran.

El pequeño asintió y volvió a quedarse en silencio, en ese estado ausente de hacía apenas unos instantes.

-Oye, de verdad, ¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que te pa-…? tuvo que callarse de inmediato cuando el otro comenzó a llorar nuevamente.- Ey… Syo…

Syo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos intentando ocultar su rostro en vano, puesto que Ren podía ver sus lágrimas claramente, goteando por su barbilla.  
Se limitó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y Syo se aferró a él, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.  
No había nada que pudiese hacer y lo sabía, el dolor que su amigo estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante era el más horrible y desgarrador que existía, por el momento estar a su lado era la único que podía hacer, aunque tomó la decisión de que iba a intentar protegerlo de aquello tanto como pudiese.

Obligó al pequeño a recostarse sobre el colchón y él se tumbó a su lado, sin soltarlo ni por un segundo, acariciándolo suavemente, secando sus lágrimas, repartiendo pequeños besos por su rostro y manos. Sabía que en cierto modo, se estaba aprovechando un poco de la situación y que era una persona horrible por ello, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de que Syo dependiese tanto de él.

-No te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿Verdad?

El pequeño no respondió, simplemente permanecía allí tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de soltar lágrimas.

-Te protegeré pequeño…

No hubo más palabras, simplemente se quedaron allí, el uno al lado del otro, buscando compañía mutua, cada uno por sus razones egoístas.

Ni siquiera fueron conscientes de que habían caído rendidos al sueño.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde que su compañero había salido corriendo de la habitación, entonces ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Era imposible que pudiese correr tan rápido y desaparecer así.  
Natsuki ya estaba desesperado, no lograba dar con Syo de ninguna de las maneras. Nada más verlo salir de la habitación se había excusado con Nanami y salido tras él.

Resignado y respirando con dificultad salió al patio, era el único sitio que se le ocurría, si no lo encontraba por allí ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de hacia dónde se había escabullido el pequeño.  
Caminaba apresuradamente, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando la más mínima señal de que Syo estuviese por los alrededores pero parecía que se hubiese esfumado, que hubiese aparecido un agujero en medio de la tierra y se hubiese ocultado allí.  
Suspiró y se sentó en uno de los bancos que habían repartidos por el lugar.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¿Por qué demonios estaba pasando todo aquello? Había vuelto a ocurrir, había vuelto a perder un fragmento de su memoria. Recordaba estar bromeando con Syo y después… ¿Después qué? Había visto Syo arrinconado contra la pared del baño por él, totalmente aterrorizado, ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? Por más que lo trataba, no conseguía acordarse.

Se puso en pie nuevamente, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, iba a encontrar a Syo y hablar con él, después de todo, parecía como si hubiese querido decirle algo antes de que Nanami apareciese.  
Salió del patio, dirigiéndose al gran jardín de la academia. Era enorme, pero no perdía nada intentándolo, ya había tomado la determinación de que iba a encontrarle.  
Caminaba más pausadamente, tratando de no perder detalle, puesto que estaba oscureciendo y eso le dificultaba la visión.

Nada, mirase donde mirase no era capaz de verle, ni siquiera un pequeño indicio de que hubiese estado allí. Estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por su amigo, pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era volver a su habitación, estaba seguro de que Syo volvería después de todo. Era su única opción, no podía seguir dando palos de ciego.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la academia y de allí hasta su cuarto. Se sintió bastante decepcionado cuando a pesar de la hora, se lo encontró totalmente vacío, tal y como lo había dejado él.  
Se tumbó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

¿Dónde podía haber ido su compañero? Ya se estaba haciendo tarde como para andar deambulando por la academia. Tenía la fe ciega de que en cualquier momento escucharía la puerta abrirse y aparecería el rubio hecho una furia, echándole bronca, como hacía siempre y entonces sería todo normal, todo estaría bien y no habría de que preocuparse, por que serían los mismo de siempre.  
Cerró los ojos con pesadez e inspiró profundamente, por mucho que tratase de parecer calmado, en su interior había una gran tormenta de confusión y preocupación hacia Syo. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, mirado hacia la pared. Se abrazó a si mismo, tratando de reconfortarse, después de todo parecía que le iba a tocar dormir solo en aquella habitación y hacía tanto que se había acostumbrado a dormir con Syo que le iba a resultar extremadamente difícil conciliar el sueño.

Era perfectamente consciente de todos y cada uno de los ruido que habían a su alrededor, sumido en aquella ya prácticamente desconocida soledad, era capaz de distinguir su propia respiración temblorosa, el leve crujir de las puertas de la habitaciones contiguas, sus pasos, sus conversaciones… No quería aquello, no quería estar solo de aquella manera, se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente se había vuelto totalmente dependiente de su pequeño amigo, hasta tal punto de no poder conciliar el sueño si no era capaz de escuchar su respiración a apenas unos metros de dónde estaba él.

Se encogió sobre si mismo, volviéndose pequeño, pequeño, tan pequeño que nada pudiese dañarlo, nada podía alcanzarlo, si, así estaría a salvo, no habría nada de que preocuparse.

"**Eres tan patético mi querido Natsuki…"**

"_Cállate, no quiero oírte, ¡Vete!"_

Movió sus manos hacia sus oídos, tapándolos, como si eso fuese a servir de algo contra aquella voz.

"**No tienes de que preocuparte, ya te lo dije ¿No? Yo voy a cuidar de ti… No necesitas a nadie más, solo a mi…"**

"_Déjame en paz de una vez, no te necesito, estoy bien como estoy"_

Aquella voz rio, Natsuki sintió un gran escalofrío, llegaba a sentir miedo por aquello.

"**Claro que no estás bien, necesitas que te protejan, lo necesitas más que nadie, por eso estoy yo aquí"**

Sintió una punzada de profundo dolor en su cabeza que hizo todo su cuerpo tensarse y soltó un grito ahogado. Su cuerpo de golpe se había vuelto pesado, muy pesado, sus brazos pesaban demasiado, así que los dejó caer sin fuerza contra la cama, así como sus piernas, sus parpados se cerraban, como si pesasen toneladas, haciéndole imposible mantenerlos abiertos.  
No sentía siquiera sueño, pero en medio de aquella masa de confusión y dolor, no pudo evitar ceder ante todo el cansancio que su cuerpo parecía tener.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cerró el libro y frotó el puente de la nariz intentando aliviar la pesadez que sentía en la zona. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que prácticamente ya se habían marchado todos, cosa normal, ya que en su reloj marcaba que eran pasadas las 9. Decidió que era buena hora para regresar a su cuarto, por hoy ya había estudiado bastante.

Recogió sus cosas y las colocó en su cartera cuidadosamente, nada fuera de lugar, pulcramente ordenado, como siempre.

Masato retiró su silla y la volvió a colocar en su sitio antes de alejarse de la mesa con paso calmado. Se despidió respetuosamente de la bibliotecaria y salió al pasillo.  
Estaba todo bastante calmado y silencioso, aunque tampoco era de extrañar a aquellas horas, todo el mundo debería estar preparándose para irse a la cama, él mismo no tardaría demasiado en hacerlo.

Divisó la puerta de su habitación y apretó un poco el paso inconscientemente, tenía unas ganas tremendas de relajarse en la intimidad que le ofrecían aquellas cuatro paredes.  
Abrió la puerta, encontrándose las luces encendidas, eso no podía significar otra cosa que Ren estaba por allí.

-Ya he vuelto.

Anunció su llegada como de costumbre, esperando el cordial saludo que recibía normalmente por parte del rubio, en cambio, no obtuvo otra respuesta que el absoluto silencio.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en el lado de la habitación de Ren, parecía estar acostado, sin embargo toda la habitación estaba iluminada, le resultaba extraño, así que se acercó hasta la cama, quizás estaba enfermo.

-Oye, Jinguuji qu—

Se quedó quieto unos instantes cuando pudo contemplar la escena en pleno esplendor.

Ren estaba tumbado sobre su lado derecho, de cara a la pared, dándole la espalda. Cuando masato se acercó más vio que, entre sus brazos, estaba Syo, que ocultaba su rostro contra el pecho del mayor, echo un ovillo.  
Ambos estaban aparentemente dormidos.

El peli azul se quedó allí de pie, en medio de la habitación, con el sentimiento de culpa que tiene alguien que ha visto algo que no debería. Inconscientemente se había ido acercando hasta la cama.  
No quería aquello, no quería sentir rabia ante aquella imagen, después de todo sabía que algo así acabaría pasando después de todo.

Suspiró con resignación y se dirigió a su lado del cuarto, cambiándose de ropa para poder dormir cómodamente. Se despojó de su uniforme y lo dobló cuidadosamente, dejándolo en su lugar habitual y sacó de su armario su yukata.  
Puso la alarma del despertador en hora y apagó las luces antes de destapar la cama para meterse dentro, ya iba siendo hora de irse a dormir.  
Se deslizó entre las sabanas, tapándose y acurrucándose en busca del calor que proporcionaban, había sido un día de duro trabajo y no había nada más reconfortante que dejar reposar su cansado cuerpo sobre aquel mullido colchón.

Estaba realmente cansado, pero por mucho que lo intentase, no podía conciliar el sueño de ninguna de las maneras puesto que, por algún motivo, no podía dejar de estar pendiente de las dos respiraciones que provenían del otro lado del cuarto.

Tuvo que levantarse y rebuscar en su armario hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama de su compañero, deslizándose como un gato en la oscuridad, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, desplegó la manta que tenía entre las manos y los cubrió a ambos, asegurándose de que no fuesen a coger frío en la noche.  
Antes de retirarse definitivamente, dudó unos instantes, mirándolos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Idiota…

Tocó el pelo de Ren, atrapando uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos, después se alejó y se tumbó en la cama, ya totalmente dispuesto a dormir.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando Natsuki despertó lo hizo de manera abrupta, cubierto de sudor frío y con la respiración agitada. Primero abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, un poco aturdido, sin poder ubicarse, después se levantó rápidamente, sentándose en la cama y mirando su alrededor.  
Claramente estaba en su habitación, no había de que preocuparse, así que poco a poco empezó a destensar sus músculos.  
Sentía un tremendo malestar por todo su cuerpo y unos desagradables escalofríos recorrían su espalda, ¿Aquello había sido una pesadilla? Había sido tan realista… No lograba recordar con claridad que había sido, puesto que las imágenes que se proyectaban en su memoria eran bastante difusas e irregulares, como pequeños fragmentos.

Se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama y puso los pies en el suelo. Aún llevaba el uniforme del día anterior, que estaba arrugado y echo un desastre, dio gracias de tener otro de repuesto.  
De repente una nueva ola de dolor se adueñó de su cabeza, obligándolo a sujetársela, intentando calmar aquel maldito dolor.  
Ahora las imágenes, aunque escuetas e intermitentes, eran mas claras.

Tenía una visión en primera persona, ¿De quien eran esos sollozos desgarradores? Pudo enfocar la vista y, para su horroroso asombro, aquella cara desecha por las lágrimas era el de Syo, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿A caso alguien lo estaba lastimando?  
Fue entonces cuando sus manos se movieron solas, en contra de su voluntad, hiriendo cruelmente a su amigo, haciéndole cosas horribles.  
Una nueva punzada de dolor y la imagen cambió. Syo, con sus delgadas piernas sujetas por sus manos, mientras su miembro se movía brutalmente en su interior, podía ver claramente la sangre manchando su nívea piel. Su rostro, su rostro era lo peor de aquella imagen, contraído por el dolor, bañado por sus cristalinas lagrimas.

Natsuki sufrió una sacudida más y toda aquella pesadilla cesó. Si, aquello era lo que había soñado una y otra vez durante toda la noche, sin descanso.  
¿Cómo podía haber algo así dentro de él? Todo y que hubiese sido una pesadilla había sido horrible, no podía soportarlo, no aguantaba la simple idea de dañar a Syo, de hacerlo llorar de aquella manera.

Bajó la vista y se fijó en su evidente erección. Se dejó caer de espaldas, cubriendo su rostro con los antebrazos.

-Syo-chan, de verdad soy una persona horrible…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Syo abrió los ojos lentamente, despertándose naturalmente, molesto por los rayos de sol que incidían directamente sobre su rostro.  
Levantó su brazo con pesadez y se cubrió los ojos mientras gruñía palabras sin sentido. Le dolía la cabeza de una manera horrible, como si alguien hubiese hinchado un globo dentro de ella y estuviese apunto de estallar.

A medida que pasaban los minutos su mente se iba despejando y pudo recordar, vagamente, los sucesos de aquella noche.  
Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro durmiente de su amigo Ren. Ahora si que recordaba mejor lo que había pasado.

Él había salido huyendo de la habitación cuando Nanami vino a ver a Natsuki, una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho al recordar esto, luego se había encontrado con Ren o mejor dicho, Ren lo había encontrado a él.  
Después de eso se había derrumbado en sus brazos y su amigo lo había arrastrado hasta la academia, poco más podía recordar de lo ocurrido, ya que su mente estaba bastante nublada mientras había estado llorando.

Ren abrió los ojos pesadamente, sin querer despertar del todo aún.

-B-buenos días Ren.

El rubio se limitó a gruñir un poco y acomodarse mejor en la cama, cubriéndose con la manta, ¿Manta? Él no recordaba haber cogido una manta al acosarse en la cama, igualmente decidió no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-Aún es temprano… durmamos un poco más…-. Su voz sonaba pastosa por el sueño.

-¡P-pero si ya son la-!

Ren no le dio tiempo a articular respuesta, puesto que lo agarró y lo obligo a acomodarse nuevamente junto a él, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

-¡Ren! ¡Si no nos damos prisa y nos preparamos vamos a llegar tarde!

El pequeño trataba de pelear, pero el mayor los sujetaba firmemente contra su cuerpo.

-Es bueno ver que tu energía habitual está de vuelta-. Susurró Ren contra su nuca.

-Tonto… sonrió débilmente mientras agarraba el brazo del mayor, que lo rodeaba por la cintura.- Gracias… por todo.

Ren soltó una risita y lo estrechó aún más.

-Lo que sea por mi Ochibi-chan.

Syo fue a protestar, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada una cartera repleta de libros impacto con fuerza contra el estómago muy bien.

-Oh, ya te has despertado-. Masato se sacudía las manos mientras lo miraba altivamente.

-Buenos días a ti también Hijirikawa-. Ren tosía mientras se quitaba aquel peso muerto de encima.

Masato los miraba altivamente, con aquella azulada mirada, afilada y fría como el hielo, concretamente miraba el como Ren se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo que había a su lado.

-Como sea, si no os dais prisa las clases empezarán antes de que estéis listos.

Agarró nuevamente la mochila y la sacudió, como si algo hubiese podido mancharla.

-Tú siempre de ese buen humor por las mañanas, ¿Eh?

Masato se giró, mirándolo con reproche a su compañero de cuarto. Ren dio un respingo ante aquella feroz mirada por parte del peli azul, que por su parte se giró, dándoles la espalda. Andó pisando con furia el suelo, luego salió de la habitación, cerrándola de un violento portazo que retumbó en el cuarto.

-Guau, ¿Es cosa mía o parecía realmente enfadado?

Syo se incorporó, sentándose en la cama.

-¡Bah! Este tío siempre está igual.

-¿Masato? Estas de coña, ¿No? Él suele estar semi-ausente con algún libro en la mano, bastante tranquilo y calmado.

-¿En serio? ¿Esa es la sensación que te da? Yo solamente lo recuerdo gritando o enfadado.

-Eso es por que lo haces enfadar para divertirte…

El rubio rio mientras despeinaba al pequeño.

-Puede que tengas razón, es demasiado tentador.

Ren se sentó en la cama, con clara intención de levantarse.

-¿Crees que le habrá molestado que estuviese aquí?-. Se rascó la nuca tímidamente.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarle algo como eso?-. Inquirió mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Tienes razón, es una tontería, supongo que se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-Supongo…-. Se puso de pie.- Si me esperas hasta que esté listo te acompañaré a tu cuarto a que te cambies.

Syo dio un respingo, no había tenido presente que para poder ir a clase tenía que ir a recoger su uniforme de repuesto, puesto que este estaba arrugado al haber dormido toda la noche con el.

Ren desapareció por la puerta del baño y el pequeño puso escuchar como el agua comenzaba a caer contra el plato de ducha a lo lejos.  
Syo se levantó de la cama y fue directo al espejo que había en la pared. Lucía horrible, sus ojos estaban rojos y bajo ellos unas ojeras acababan de darle el aspecto de zombi ideal.  
Suspiró con resignación mientras se colocaba el pelo como podía, ya que estaba alborotado a más no poder.

No quería pensar en ello, pero era inevitable que los hechos del día anterior empezasen a torturarle ahora que su mente estaba talmente despierta y ágil.  
Se arrepentía de haber salido corriendo de aquella manera, ahora le debía una explicación a Nanami y otra a Natsuki, perfecto. La verdad es que no lo había pensado demasiado, su cuerpo se movió solo cuando vio a la chica siendo tan familiar con su amigo, no podía soportar la idea de que aquellos dos se volviesen íntimos o… algo más, ¿En que lugar lo dejaba eso? Tendría que soportar las visitas constantes de ella a su habitación, volviéndose más y más cercana a él.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, aquello era mejor ¿No? Quizás que Natsuki se buscase una novia linda y mona fuese la solución a toda aquella lamentable situación, puede que así pudiese renunciar a él de una vez por todas.

Sacudió la cabeza. Era ridículo, por mucho que intentase engañarse a si mismo, en el fondo sabía que aunque Natsuki estuviese saliendo con alguien, aquello no lograría calmar sus sentimientos, puede que incluso los avivase, hiriéndolo más.

La puerta del baño sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio como Ren salía del cuarto de baño, con una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

-Enseguida estaré, no te preocupes.

Así fue, Ren apenas tardó diez minutos en estar listo y ambos salieron al pasillo.  
Parecía que su corazón quisiese salirse del pecho, retumbando como un loco en sus orejas, ensandeciéndolo.  
No quería, no estaba preparado para enfrentar cara a cara a Natsuki, no sabía que cara poner o que decirle siquiera.

-O-oye Ren, creo que no hace falta que me cambie, así estoy bien-. Dijo mientras trataba de dar media vuelta.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, ¿Has visto la pinta que tienes? No seas cerdo y vamos a por tu muda de ropa.

Syo intentaba retroceder mientras Ren lo empujaba para que siguiese caminando.

-¡T-te digo que no es necesario!

-¿Ochibi-chan se ha vuelto tímido de golpe? Vamos, yo estoy contigo.

Lo abrazó amorosamente mientras Syo intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Para ya de jugar Ren! ¡No estoy de humor!

-¿Quién está jugando?-. Dijo divertido mientras o estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo los hizo sobresaltarse, girando a mirar en la dirección del sonido.

Syo se quedó congelado cuando vio a Natsuki de pie, en medio del pasillo con las manos en frente del pecho, como si sujetase algo, bajó la vista y observó que había varias libretas a sus pies. Seguramente de ahí provenía el sonido.

-¿Natsuki?-. Ren lo llamó, al no observar respuesta alguna por su parte.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces antes de poder reaccionar.

-¡O-oh! ¡Vaya! Que torpe soy-. Se agachó rápidamente a recoger las libretas, sus manos temblaban.- Se me ha resbalado todo, que desastre.

Natsuki reía nerviosamente mientras intentaba recoger sus cosas lo más rápido posible, pero estaba siendo contraproducente, contra más prisa se daba, más hojas se desprendían de entre las libretas y caían al suelo, formando un desastre aún mayor.  
Syo se separó de Ren y acudió a su ayuda rápidamente. Se agachó en frente de él, cogiendo algunas de las hojas y tendiéndoselas.

-Ten.

-Ah, si, gracias Syo-chan-. Sonreía ampliamente, pero claramente evitaba la mirada de su amigo.

-N-Natsuki yo…

El mayor agarró las hojas y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-B-bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir a clase ya, supongo que nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo.

Natsuki se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos lo más veloz que pudo.  
Syo intentó alcanzarlo, pero notó una mano en su hombro que lo retenía.

-Bueno, démonos prisa o vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

-Si… mejor, vamos.

Syo se quedó unos instantes mirando en la dirección en la que su amigo se había marchado antes de seguir su camino.

Ren miró por encima del hombro en la dirección en la que Natsuki se había ido, estaba claro que aquella reacción tan dramática había sido provocada por la escena que había presenciado entre Syo y él.  
¿Era posible que Natsuki albergase esa clase de sentimientos hacía el pequeño? Puede que si, pero era demasiado lento para darse cuenta por si mismo.  
Apretó su mano sobre él hombro de Syo, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Aunque quería proteger a su amigo del sufrimiento, al fin y al cabo estaba actuando por su propio interés.

Estaba aprovechando la situación en la que esos dos se encontraban para tomar ventaja. La verdad, no era algo demasiado digno, pero al fin y al cabo él era Jinguuji Ren, y nunca hacía algo que pudiese perjudicar sus propios intereses.  
Después de todo puede que si fuese una mala persona.

Por él momento sabía que le bastaría con eso, permanecer al lado de su amigo apoyándolo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a buscar más de él y no estaba nada seguro de que Syo fuese a responder positivamente ante aquello.  
¿Quizás tuviese que limitarse a hacer su papel de amigo? Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a si mismo, puesto que sabía mejor que nadie, que él no era para nada así, él siempre actuaba y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado como para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía se dejó caer contra la pared, cabizbajo, ocultando sus ojos tras su cabellera rubia.  
¿Qué había sido eso? Ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos, aquel horrible sueño había echo mella en él después de todo. Además, no entendía el porqué de aquella reacción al ver a Ren y Syo abrazados, no es como si fuese la primera vez que los veía, es más, él mismo siempre estaba abrazándolo. Por alguna razón se había sentido diferente al resto de las veces, aquella vez había sentido como si algo dentro de él se rompiese, como si hubiese perdido algo de vital importancia.

Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras alzaba la vista hacia el techo, sin mirar a nada en particular.

-Así que… Así son las cosas, ¿No?

Comenzaba a entenderlo, todo tenía bastante sentido, no sabía como había tardado tanto en darse cuenta.  
Seguramente, la persona de la que Syo estaba enamorado era Ren, era bastante lógico si lo pensaba bien: Iban a la misma clase y estaban toda la mañana juntos, las constantes visitas a la habitación, sus furtivos abrazos… Incluso había pasado la noche fuera, no le costaba imaginar donde había estado.

Se dejó caer lentamente por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Estaba claro, él estorbaba ahí en medio, lo único que hacía era pegarse al pequeño, absorbiéndole todo el tiempo del que disponía, dependiendo prácticamente de él.  
Tenía que dejar de interponerse, cortar la cadena invisible que había ido colocando progresivamente alrededor del cuello de Syo.  
Aunque en su mente era todo bastante lógico y claro, un sentimiento horrible había empezado a inundar su cuerpo, un nudo se había formado en su garganta, como si tuviese ganas de llorar y su estomago dolía y hormigueaba, como si tuviese algo paseándose en sus entrañas, algo que lo quemase por dentro.

No, no podía seguir así, tenía que dejar de ser tan egoísta, tenía que dejarle ir, si le importaba, si de verdad quería a su amigo, debía darle esa libertad.  
Sintió algo cálido deslizándose por sus mejillas.

"**Siempre me vas a tener a mi"**

"_Oh, joder, cállate"_

La voz no volvió a hacer acto de presencia y Natsuki se quedó solo nuevamente, silenciosamente. Alzó la mirada de nuevo y, aunque sonreía ampliamente, unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin tregua.

-Syo-chan ¿Cuándo empecé a volverme una carga para ti?

* * *

No me odiéis, amadme, que necesito vuestro amor incondicional para seguir adelante con el fic jajaja  
Y dar gracias a mi hermanita Yeniffer (Wajiwaji), que siempre anda aconsejándome cuando me da la crisis de mente en blanco XDDD Y a Sorata, que aunque hablemos poquito también intenta aconsejarme siempre que puede, un abrazo corderitas :)

Para compensar por todo lo que habéis tenido que esperar, os hago un regalito con todo mi corazón, un wallpaper de mi fic: albums/ww322/die_die_

¡Nos leemos pronto corderitas!


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo os están yendo las vacaciones? Yo estoy genial aquí en Alemania, mucho frio y lluvia :3_

_No sé si he tardado demasiado esta vez XD pero por fin tengo el capi de este fic, bueno… realmente no tengo mucho que decir sobre él así que…. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

_"Are you okay now?"  
"Just a little more, I'll see something soon...  
I'm going to hold my breath, for now."_

One more time, one more time  
"I will roll today too"  
The girl says, the girl says  
Playing her words with a smile!

"Are you alright now? It's okay... You are getting tired, right?"  
I want to stop breathing…_  
__**Now**._

_Rolling Girl_Hatsume Miku_

* * *

Aquella mañana hacía un sol resplandeciente, un día de los que levantan el ánimo a cualquiera solo con mirar el cielo despejado y azul, pero para Syo aquel no era para nada un buen día, de echo, casi podía asegurar que era el peor día que había tenido. Desde que se había encontrado con Natsuki aquella mañana se había tornado un día horrible. Verle cara a cara no había resultado un problema como él pudo haber pensado en un principio, de echo le tranquilizó, pero la esquiva mirada de su amigo había calado profundamente en él, removiendo nuevamente todas aquellas dudas que albergaba en su mente.  
¿Qué era lo que podía haber pasado para que el rubio lo evitase de aquella manera? Él nunca se enfadaba y después de todo, la huida de ayer no había sido gran cosa, no tenía sentido aquella actitud.  
Por más que pensaba, por más que se rebanase y estrujase los sesos buscando una explicación lógica, nada tenía sentido para él. Necesitaba hablar con Natsuki, aclarar aquella ridícula situación, estaba dispuesto a admitirlo y disculparse… con los dos, si fuese necesario.

Entre tanto pensamiento y deducción sobre las posibles respuestas para lo que había pasado, las clases acabaron casi en un suspiro y la campana para la hora de almorzar sonó, aunque Syo ni se inmutó, puesto que seguía profundamente inmerso en sus pensamientos.  
Una mano zarandeó levemente su hombro, arrancándolo a la fuerza de su profundo mundo interior.

—Ochibi-chan, ¿Piensas pasarte la hora del almuerzo aquí?

El nombrado se giró abruptamente, encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de Ren, que lo miraba desde las alturas.

— ¡Claro que no! Solo estaba pensando y me despisté un poco.

—Eso si que es una novedad…

—Mejor salgamos, por que estás ganando puntos para una buena paliza…—. Levantaba el puño amenazadoramente mientras se ponía en pie.

—Oh, vamos, no te pongas de mal humor solo por eso.

El mayor daba unas amistosas palmadas en su espalda mientras empezaban a andar.

Ren tenía razón, por muy poco que le gustase admitirlo, estaba de un humor pésimo y sabía exactamente por qué. El pequeño encontronazo con Natsuki iba a obsesionarlo hasta que consiguiesen hablar y poner algo en claro.

Caminó por el pasillo que los llevaba hasta el comedor con Ren, que permanecía en silencio, como si comprendiese que ahora el pequeño no estaba para mantener conversaciones y que lo único que hacía era darle vueltas a la cabeza.  
Entraron a la gran sala donde se reunían todos los estudiantes, preocupándose de conseguir algo de comer antes de sentarse con los demás.  
Se acomodaron en la mesa donde solían sentarse, junto al resto de sus amigos, que iban llegando poco a poco.  
Syo aprovechó entonces para, con mucho disimulo, dar una mirada rápida a su alrededor, buscando a su amigo de ojos verdes. Nada, ni rastro de él.

—Otoya.

El nombrado, que estaba hablando animadamente con Haruka, se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, fijando su atención en el pequeño. La chica también lo miro, con cara incomodidad e inquietud por lo pasado la noche anterior.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Syo?

—Em… Bueno, por casualidad… ¿Sabes dónde está Natsuki?

El pelirrojo pestañeó varias veces, aparentemente sorprendido por aquella pregunta.

—Verás… No ha venido a clase, por lo que todos creímos que estaba enfermo y se había quedado en vuestra habitación.

¿Enfermo? ¡Pero si lo había visto perfectamente por la mañana! Ese pedazo de idiota… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo y… Dónde?  
Syo se levantó de la silla con total preocupación, dejando de lado la comida que aún quedaba en su plato.

—V-voy a buscarlo…

— ¿Qué dices? Aún no has acabado de comer, no te va a dar tiempo a buscarlo y volver aquí para comer.

Ren trató de detenerlo, pero él ya había empezado a marcharse.

—Discúlpame ante el profesor, lo siento.

El mayor hizo ademán de detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pequeño ya estaba travesado la puerta de salida.

Aquél asunto estaba empezando a ponerse demasiado raro, vale que Natsuki hubiese estado nervioso al verle esa mañana, pero su ausencia en las clases ya era demasiado, no creía que el asunto tuviese tal importancia.  
Se apresuró todo lo que pudo a llegar hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado, esperando encontrarse con su compañero durmiendo, o algo por el estilo. La sorpresa fue cuando se topó con que su habitación estaba completamente vacía. Entró lentamente, con cuidado, como si fuese un intruso allí.  
Caminó hasta el centro de la sala, mirando a su alrededor, buscando hasta las ínfima señal de donde podría haber ido Natsuki. Dio un paso y notó como algo crujía bajo la suela de sus botas, bajó la mirada, encontrándose con algunos pedazos de cristal repartidos por el suelo, a su parecer debían ser los restos de un vaso. Miró por los alrededores y comprobó que no era la única cosa tirada de cualquier manera, había varios libros esparcidos por el suelo, sin ningún cuidado y algunos cojines también.

Syo estaba empezando a preocuparse muy seriamente, ¿Puede que aquello fuese obra de Natsuki? Sacudió la cabeza negando, aquello no tenía importancia, lo que realmente importaba en ese momento era encontrar a Natsuki y saber qué demonios estaba pasando esa mañana.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente. Se quedó quieto en el pasillo, meditando unos instantes antes de emprender su marcha. ¿Dónde podía haber ido Natsuki? La academia era demasiado grande como para ponerse a buscar por todos lados sin ton ni son, tenía que pensar cuidadosamente en los lugares a los que solía ir Natsuki, de esa forma sería todo más sencillo.

Una vez hubo decidido dónde ir, emprendió nuevamente su búsqueda. Se movía rápido por los pasillos vacíos, deseando no encontrarse a ningún profesor que lo mandase de vuelta a clase.

Dirigió sus pasos de forma firme y segura hacía donde creía que podía estar su amigo. Había tomado una decisión muy fácilmente, pero a cada paso que daba, su corazón latía más y más fuerte, parecía como si fuese a salir por su boca.  
A lo lejos empezó a divisar lo que estaba buscando y ralentizó un poco su marcha, temeroso de encontrar realmente allí a Natsuki. Aunque esa fuese su intención al ir hasta allí, ahora estaba completamente nervioso e inquieto, sin saber que decir exactamente en el caso de que consiguiese encontrarle.

Respiró profundamente y empezó a andar hacia la puerta del estudio de grabación. Era una sala completamente insonorizada dónde ellos solían ir cuando tenían que hacer algún ejercicio vocal donde era preciso gravar sus voces, pero Natsuki muchas veces lo usaba para ensayar con la viola, ya que allí no molestaba a nadie.  
Asió el pomo con firmeza y tiró de la puerta hacia fuera, entrando en la sala.  
Se decepcionó un poco al encontrársela vacía y en penumbra, al parecer no había ni rastro de que Natsuki hubiese estado allí. Suspiró con resignación, dispuesto a salir para continuar buscando. Fue entonces cuando fijó su mirada en la sala contigua, que estaba vacía a excepción de dos micrófonos que colgaban del techo, tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para poder distinguir algo en la oscuridad a través del cristal que separaba las habitaciones, pero aún así le pareció ver algo. Se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos, entrando al cuarto de grabación.

—Así que aquí estabas…

Era difícil verlo entre toda aquella oscuridad, pero sentado, encogido en un rincón, podía distinguirse la silueta de alguien. Syo supuso que no podía ser otro que Natsuki.

—Al parecer Syo-chan me conoce demasiado bien—. Se escuchó una pequeña risa desganada.—Pensaba que aquí nadie me buscaría.

El pequeño se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y se apoyó contra la pared, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, al lado de Natsuki.

—Supusiste mal, ya que no me ha costado nada encontrarte.

Syo apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, manteniendo su mirada fija en aquella total oscuridad.

—Supongo que nunca podría ocultarte nada—. Dejó ir una risita.

La voz de Natsuki se le antojaba cansada y sin fuerza, como si se estuviese forzando a si mismo a hablar.

—No pareces muy enfermo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

No hubo respuesta de su amigo y aunque Syo se volteó para mirarle, era imposible distinguir algo con toda aquella oscuridad a su alrededor.

—… Como sea… Me parece que te debo una disculpa… Verás yo…

—Syo-chan, no tienes que disculparte por nada, no es necesario.

— ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! No me gusta dejar asuntos pendientes, no quiero dejar esto sin resolver.

Natsuki suspiró pesadamente, como haciendo acopio de fuerzas ates de poder decir algo.

—Syo… escucha, yo… Lamento mucho ser como soy, de veras lo siento.

— ¿De qué rayos estas hablando?

—Verás… de verdad lo siento, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de esto mucho antes, siento haber estado perjudicándote de esta manera.

Al pequeño se le aceleró el corazón, ¿A qué se refería Natsuki? ¿Quizás había descubierto que estaba enamorado de él? No, era imposible, no lo sabía nadie, solo Ren y su amigo no era de los que desvelaba los secretos que se le confiaban.

—N-no sé de que me estás hablando.

—Soy un tonto, lo sé, pero créeme, le pondré remedio, no volveré a ser una carga para ti.

— ¡¿Cómo? ¿De que estás hablando?

Ahora si que no entendía que pretendía su amigo con todo aquello que le estaba diciendo.

—Quiero que seas feliz, de verdad que lo quiero… por eso… dejaré de ser tan egoísta de ahora en adelante.

Notó como Natsuki se incorporaba, dispuesto a ponerse en pie para irse. La cosa no iba a quedar así, no lo iba a dejar huir tan fácilmente, no sin que antes le aclarase toda aquella sarta de tonterías que acababa de decirle.

— ¡Espera un momento Natsuki!—.El pequeño alargó el brazo, alcanzando a agarrar a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa.— ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir después de todo lo que acabas de decirme? ¡Explícamelo todo ahora mismo!

—No hay nada que explicar Syo-chan, ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir…

— ¡No huyas de mi!

Syo seguía empeñado en estirar de Natsuki hacia atrás, reteniéndolo, mientras que el otro intentaba por todos los medios zafarse de él para poder marcharse. Entre tanto forcejeo, Syo acabó cayendo de espaldas y Natsuki sobre él. El pequeño no podía verlo pero sabía perfectamente lo cerca que se encontraba su amigo, podía sentir el calor y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, además de su aliento que chocaba, tembloroso, sobre su rostro.

Se encontraba inquieto ante tal cercanía entre ellos. Todo y que compartían habitación, se habían abrazado incontables veces (o mejor dicho, Natsuki lo había abrazado a la fuerza), a pesar de que habían llegado a dormir en la misma cama, aquello era totalmente diferente. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquel accidental contacto, erizándole el bello. Quizás el hecho de estar a oscuras estuviese acentuando las sensaciones que percibía.  
Alzó su mano con temor. Quería tocar su rostro, sentir que estaba allí, palpar y reconocer esas perfectas facciones, gravándolas en su memoria. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió algo caer sobre su rostro

¿Lágrimas? ¿Natsuki estaba llorando? Tenía que estarlo, puesto que notaba perfectamente como chocaban contra su piel, cálidas, para después bajar rodando por su rostro, mojándolo.

— ¿N-Natsuki?

— Syo-chan… Lo siento…

Notó la mano de Natsuki rozando su mejilla delicadamente, como si estuviese tocando algo que pudiese romperse en mil pedazos si ejercía la más mínima presión.  
Cerró los ojos, entregándose a aquella caricia, sintiendo como su bello se erizaba y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Natsuki, tengo que decirte algo…—. Hizo una pequeña pausa, tomando fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tenía miedo, y mucho, pero si no decía aquello ahora jamás lo diría.

Trago saliva pesadamente y respiró profundamente.

—Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta aún… eres un cabeza hueca después de todo—.Rió levemente ante eso.— Pero desde hace mucho tiempo que me he dado cuenta de algo… y ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo… Natsuki… yo…yo te quiero…

Se hizo un silencio que para Syo duró una eternidad. Durante todo ese tiempo contuvo la respiración, aguardando por la reacción de Natsuki, que seguía sumido en total silencio, sin emitir ningún sonido.  
El pequeño ya no cabía en su desesperación, necesitaba saber que pensaba de aquello, puesto que en aquella maldita oscuridad no podía contemplar la reacción en el rostro del otro. Alargó su brazo, intentando acariciar su rostro.  
Cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto Syo sonrió y notó como Natsuki movía los labios lentamente, con clara intención de hablar, él simplemente aguardó ante aquello.

—Que mal…

La sangre de todo su cuerpo se congeló ante el sonido de su voz.

—Parece que esta vez si que la has fastidiado a base de bien… has hecho llorar a Natsuki… pobre Natsuki…

— ¿S-Satsuki?

—Chico listo.

No podía ser, no había escuchado el sonido de las gafas al caer y juraría que cuando había tocado el rostro de su amigo había alcanzado a notarlas. Estiró su mano con intención de corroborar aquello, pero las manos del otro aprisionaron sus muñecas contra el suelo.

—Estate quietecito… creí haberte dejado claro que tuvieses mucho cuidado de no lastimar a mi querido Natsuki… ahora me va a tocar hacerte llorar a ti.

Sintió el pavor extenderse por todo su pequeño cuerpo, inundándolo de terror ante la figura de su atacante, que no podía ver, solo oír y sentir, cosa que lo hacía aún más terrible.

—S-Satsuki… estás equivocado… yo no he echo nada a Natsu…

No pudo acabar la frase, puesto que fue golpeado en el rostro, haciéndolo callar al instante.

—Las advertencias se han acabado para ti, es hora de ponernos serios.

Mientras era sujetado con una fuerza casi sobrehumana sus ropas iban siendo retiradas. El pequeño al principio trató de resistirse, al poco se rindió, puesto que sabía que si Satsuki pretendía de verdad hacer aquello iba a conseguirlo se resistiese o no, la diferencia estaba en que sería menos doloroso para él.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿No te resistes? ¿Ha acabado por gustarte?

—Si tienes intención de hacerlo te va a dar igual que me resista.

—Pequeño mocoso engreído…

Satsuki continuó con su tarea, una que Syo ya conocía muy bien, puesta que ya la había experimentado. Esta vez era diferente, no había miedo, no había dolor, no había nada, su mente solo estaba ocupada por la imagen de su mejor amigo, que daba más y más vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Una y otra vez, la imagen de la sonrisa de Natsuki aparecía en su imaginación, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la contempló? Ahora no podía recordarla, volviéndose cada vez más y más borrosa para él.

Una vez más, solo una vez más, quería volver a intentarlo todo una vez más, hacer como si todo aquello jamás hubiese pasado, como si nunca se hubiese enamorado de su mejor amigo, llevándolos a ambos hasta aquellos límites.

Sentía las manos de Satsuki por su cuerpo, pero para el solo eran algo lejano que intentaba alejarlo de sus pensamientos.  
Alzó sus brazos lenta y temblorosamente, con temor.

—Lo siento…

—No me vengas con esas ahora, ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Sintió como el otro se introducía en su cuerpo acompañado de un dolor desgarrador en aquella zona. Ya no importaba, si eso era aquello lo que se merecía por hacer sufrir a Natsuki por culpa de su confusión y sentimientos, lo aceptaría sin rechistar. Pero no podía alejarse de él, no podía dejarlo solo, aunque ambos saliesen heridos de aquello, aunque fuese lo más doloroso que jamás hubiese experimentado, ya era demasiado tarde para dejar de amarlo y quererlo. Ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Mantuvo sus brazos alzados unos instantes, después rodeó el cuerpo del otro con fuerza, en un abrazo desesperado.

— ¿Qué diablos estas planeando?

Syo no lo escuchaba, o no quería hacerlo.

—Lo siento… t-te quiero Natsuki… te quiero.

—Basta, no sigas.

— ¡Te quiero Natsuki! ¡Te quiero!

El pequeño continuó repitiendo esas palabras prohibidas para él, una y otra vez, mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al otro. A cada palabra, a cada silaba que sus pequeños labios emitían, la furia de Satsuki crecía, arremetiendo contra el otro.

—Te quiero…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando recuperó la consciencia no sabía donde se encontraba, ni que hora era, estaba totalmente desubicado.  
Se incorporó dolorosamente, sintiendo todo su cuerpo quejarse ante el esfuerzo. Satsuki se había encargado de golpearlo todo lo fuerte que había podido.  
Trató de ponerse en pie y las piernas le fallaron, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente en el suelo.  
Se sentía impotente ante aquello, Satsuki había vuelto a hacer aquello y él no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo. No le quedaba otra que aceptarlo, después de todo, Satsuki era parte del propio Natsuki pero, ¿Hasta que punto? ¿Eran de verdad dos personas diferentes en un mismo cuerpo? Aquella vez tenía serias dudas sobre lo que había pasado. No había notado que a su amigo le cayesen las gafas en ningún momento, pero jamás Satsuki había salido antes sin que Natsuki las perdiese.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, seguida de nauseas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sumido en la oscuridad, tenía que salir y sentir el aire fresco en la cara.  
Consiguió levantarse y apoyándose en la pared consiguió guiarse hasta la salida. Abrió la puerta con dificultad, puesto que sus brazos estaban doloridos y cuando la luz de fuera incidió contra su rostro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para adaptar su visión.  
Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su ropa, aunque al parecer habían vuelto a vestirlo cuidadosamente, cosa que le extrañó.  
Caminó torpemente por el pasillo hasta dar con una ventana, donde pudo contemplar la patética imagen que ofrecía. Además, por la puesta de sol que podía observar, deducía que era bastante tarde.  
Su cabello estaba todo revuelto y desordenado, mientras su cara mostraba claras marcas de golpes, no esperaba que todo aquello fuese a pasar desapercibido por nadie. Suspiró con resignación y continuó caminando en dirección a su cuarto. Solo tenía ganas de volver a aquella alza tranquilidad, a esas cuatro paredes donde sentía que nada andaba mal.

En su camino de retorno consiguió dar con un reloj, donde por fin pudo comprobar que hora era. Las seis de la tarde, maldición, había estado más tiempo allí metido con Satsuki del que le había parecido, las clases ya habían acabado y ahora todo el mundo estaría en su cuarto por suerte.

A duras penas llegaba al pasillo que lo llevaría directo a su habitación, sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad por no haberse encontrado a nadie. Odiaría tener que dar explicaciones sobre aquello.  
Al parecer cantó victoria demasiado pronto, por que al pasar cerca de la habitación de Ren, se topó con Masato de frente, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo.

— ¡Kurusu-san! Dios mío, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—N-no es nada, me he caído.

Masato lo miró con desconfianza, obviamente nadie se creería una mentira tan descarada como aquella.

— ¿Te ha intimidado alguien?

—No, de verdad que no es nada, solo tengo que volver a mi cuarto…

— ¡De ninguna manera! Tenemos que ir a que te vea eso la enfermera, podría ser más grave de lo que aparenta.

El más alto lo agarró del brazo, tratando de arrastrarlo en dirección a la enfermería, pero el otro se zafó del agarre.

— ¡He dicho que estoy bien! ¡Diablos! Dejad de meteros todos en mis asuntos, estoy bien…

Masato se lo quedó mirado seriamente ante aquella respuesta y Syo tuvo que apartar la mirada, avergonzado por su reacción.

—Yo solo trataba de ayudar.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese contestar, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Ren salió de su interior.

— ¿Se puede saber a que viene tanto escandalo?

Los dos chicos se giraron en esa dirección, mirando al nuevo llegado. Ren por su parte abrió los ojos como platos al ver la cara del pequeño, caminando rápidamente hasta él y tomando su brazo, examinando las marcas que había en él.

—Ahora mismo me estás diciendo quien ha hecho esto.

—No es nada, estoy bien, ya le he dicho a Masato que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

— ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

La cara de Ren era el vivo retrato de la cólera, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos e inyectados en sangre asustaron a Syo, que retrocedió un poco.

—No ha sido nadie…

El mayor se lo quedó mirando fijamente mientras soltaba su brazo. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse, sin conseguirlo.

— ¿Ha sido él?

Syo lo miró con sorpresa, desviando la mirada en el acto.

—No…

—Voy a matarlo.

Ren giró sobre sus talones, poniendo marcha hacía la habitación que Syo compartía con Natsuki. El pequeño se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de retenerlo a duras penas.

— ¡No! ¡Ren basta! ¡Te he dicho que no es eso!

Masato, al ver que la fuerza de Syo no era suficiente decidió ayudarlo, sujetado al furioso Ren que trataba de zafarse de ellos.

—Jinguuji, ¡Cálmate de una vez! Piensa un poco antes de actuar.

El mayor no hacía caso a las palabras de los otros dos, que trataban de pararlo, en su mente solo se encontraba la idea de partirle la cara a Natsuki.

— ¡Ren! Déjalo ¡Si le haces algo jamás te voy a perdonar!

Ante la acusación de Syo, el mayor se detuvo, relajando sus músculos en el acto.

— ¿Tanto estas dispuesto a sufrir?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡¿Tanto vale la pena él? ¿Estas dispuesto a sufrir de esa manera? ¡Piénsalo un segundo! Si mirases más allá…

Ren parecía realmente enfadado, Syo tuvo que desviar la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por toda aquella situación.

—Yo… si, lo siento…

El pequeño salió de allí como pudo, tan rápido como le permitía su dañado cuerpo, teniendo que aferrarse a las paredes, deseando llegar de una maldita vez a su cuarto.  
Ren se quedó observando como se marchaba su amigo, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones en su interior que no alcanzaba a descifrar. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo, para después pasarlo por su cabello, apartándolo de su cara, como si le molestase cualquier cosa que lo tocase.

—Duele sentirse así por una persona que no te corresponde.

El rubio se giró, encontrándose con la mirada de su compañero, que lo observaba con sus afilados ojos azules.  
Sonrió melancólicamente y sin ganas.

—No creo que puedas llegar a imaginártelo Hijirikawa.

—No me hace falta imaginármelo Ren.

Se quedó mirando al menor con semblante serio y se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. La expresión en el rostro de Masato no cambió ni un ápice.

—Eres un completo idiota.

Se dejó caer contra él levemente, apoyando su frente contra el hombro del otro, escondiendo su rostro ahí, Masato se limitó pasar su mano por la espalda del mayor, reconfortándolo.

—No eres el más indicado para hablar.

—Lo sé… soy un idiota, pero solo por ahora, déjame estar así unos segundos.

—Puedes llorar si tienes ganas—. Pasó sus pálidos dedos entre las hebras doradas del otro.—No se lo diré a nadie.

Ren rió socarronamente contra su hombro.

—Como si fuese a llorar delante de ti, no seas tan arrogante.

Masato no tardó demasiado en notar como la tela de su jersey se mojaba, se limitó a abrazar a Ren sin decir ni una sola palabra.

* * *

:O! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A Natsuki se le cayeron las gafas o no? ¿Qué pasa entre Syo y Natsuki? ¿Y entre Ren y Masato? ¿Qué hará Ren con respecto a Syo? ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN!  
Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capi.

*Huye a otro país*

P.D: La canción que puse es una de Hatsume Miku, que creo que describe muy bien la situación de Syo, aunque claro, la canción la canta una chica jajaja


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hallo!

Esta vez ha sido rápido, ¿Eh? La verdad es que ayer estaba muy inspirada (gracias a mi hermana de perversiones, que está muy emocionada con esta historia XD así que agradecedle a ella mi rapidez) y decidí escribir, necesitaba sacar de mi mente todo esto XD así que… espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y que no me odiéis demasiado.

Y sobretodo dar las gracias a todos los que os paráis un ratito a dejare vuestra opinión, eso me anima mucho a escribir ^^

Os dejo con el capi :)

* * *

Los humanos, cuando se encuentran en situaciones complicadas, esas cuales se ven incapaces de resolver, suelen sentir como una caída vertiginosa hacía al vacío, como si los encerrasen en una jaula en la cual pudiesen ver la salida, pero no salir de su prisión.  
Ren se sentía así en esos momentos, como si alguien le hubiese robado el suelo sobre el que pisar y estuviese cayendo hacia un abismo de cual no podía salir. Era sobrecogedor, aterrador de una manera que jamás se había podido imaginar.  
Quería proteger a su amigo de todo aquél dolor, del sufrimiento que lo estaba arrastrando a una espiral de desesperación, pero parecía que Syo no pretendía dejar que nadie lo rescatase y eso le hacía sentirse impotente ante la situación. Él, que vivía despreocupadamente, sin tener que preocuparse de resolver ningún asunto complicado, ya que debido a su buen estatus los problemas se le solían resolver con un esfuerzo mínimo por su parte.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se había quedado dormido muy temprano, después de la humillación de llorar delante de Hijirikawa había quedado rendido y sus ojos se habían cerrado prácticamente solos cuando se recostó sobre su cama.  
Al principio le costó enfocar su vista y agudizar sus sentidos. La cabeza le dolía horrores por haber llorado de aquella manera tan patética y estaba confuso al recién despertarse.  
Lo primero que consiguió distinguir fue su mesita de noche, donde solía amontonar sus revistas y libros, pestañeando unas cuantas veces empezó a darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, justo al lado de la cama habían colocado una silla y en ella había alguien sentado, velando por él.  
No tenía idea de quien podía ser, ¿Una chica? ¿Syo? Ren aún estaba demasiado endormiscado como para pensar con claridad, lo único que podía llegar a razonar era que fuese quien fuera, tenía unas piernas largas y firmes, pese a que una gruesa tela las tapaba, se adivinaba que debían ser preciosas una vez descubiertas. Sintió unas terribles ganas de acariciarlas, y su mano viajó lentamente, deslizándose entre las sabanas, hasta posarse sobre una de ellas, rozándola levemente con su mano aún atontada.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

Aquella voz, profunda y masculina lo sacó estrepitosamente de su ensoñación, quedando bien clara la situación en la cual se encontraba.  
Masato cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo miró directamente.

— ¿Masato? ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Dado el estado en el que parecías encontrarte estaba cuidando de que no te sintieras mal de nuevo, pero veo que aún tienes tiempo para andar bromeando.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su escritorio, colocando el libro ordenadamente.

— ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

Masato no se giraba, no lo miraba, parecía ignorarlo totalmente.

—Simplemente me preocupaba, eso es todo.

Ren se encontraba confuso ante las frías respuestas de Masato, hacía un rato, en la puerta de los dormitorios, habría jurado que su compañero había insinuado que sentía algo por él… pero todo parecía haber sido un malentendido, aquello era imposible. Estaba seguro de que alguien como Masato jamás podría albergar esa clase de sentimientos por otro hombre y menos tratándose de él.

Lo que él no podía llegar a imaginarse es que su compañero estaba tratando por todos los medios no establecer contacto visual con él, puesto que cada vez que lo hacía, su corazón daba un doloroso brinco.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aquel había resultado ser un día desastroso como ninguno. No solo había vuelto a ser forzado por Satsuki, si no que su confesión de amor había sido arruinada por el mismo, por no olvidar el asunto de las gafas. Aún había algo que le escamaba sobre todo aquello, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado aturdida y dolorida como para pensar con claridad.  
Hacía rato que había conseguido llegar a su cuarto, pero permanecía de pie delante de la puerta, con la mano rodeando el pomo de ésta, sin atreverse a girarlo y entrar.  
¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Natsuki ahora? Sabía perfectamente que él no tenía ninguna culpa, pero era demasiado doloroso, había confesado sus sentimientos y había sido un total desastre. Ahora ya no sabía que más hacer o como afrontar la situación, ¡Si incluso le costaba respirar!

Se armó de todo su valor y abrió la puerta, entrando en su habitación.  
Escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer. Genial, eso le daba un poco de tiempo para prepararse mentalmente.  
¿Qué podía decirle a Natsuki sobre todas sus heridas?Obviamente la excusa de que se había caído no iba a colar, ni siquiera a Natsuki, por muy cabeza hueca que fuese.

El ruido de agua cesó y sintió una punzada de nerviosismo en el estomago. Eso había sido menos tiempo del que él hubiese deseado. Suspiró profundamente y apretó los puños con fuerza, esperando el momento en que la puerta del baño se abriera.  
Natsuki salió del baño ya vestido con su pijama, secándose el pelo con una toalla, totalmente relajado y ajeno a que su compañero de cuarto estuviese allí.

—H-he vuelto Natsuki…

Habló rápidamente y se dirigió al armario, buscando una muda de ropa limpia, aunque más que nada era una excusa para poder darle la espalda a su amigo.

—Oh, Syo-chan, ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Dolía, dolía mucho. Había estado con él todo este tiempo, ¿Con quien si no? Pero él no recordaba nada. Syo ya lo sabía, sabía que Natsuki no recordaba nada de cuando era Satsuki, pero era doloroso aún así, se sentía como un perro apaleado y abandonado.

—Ah… bueno, me entretuve un poco por la academia…

—Ya veo…—. Se hicieron unos instantes de silencio incomodo donde ninguno dijo nada.—también… quería disculparme… siento haberme marchado así antes.

Una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, nauseas, sus ojos humedecidos.

—N-no te preocupes, ha sido una tontería…

No quería permanecer mucho más tiempo allí, quería huir cuanto antes, aunque fuese por un corto tiempo, pero salir de allí era lo único que tenía en mente.  
Cogió su muda de ropa y salió disparado hacia el baño, pero cuando intentó cerrar la puerta Natsuki la sujetó, impidiéndolo.

—Syo-chan… sé que es una tontería pero, ¿A caso me estas evitando?

— ¿Qué? N-no… no sé de donde sacas eso.

No lo miraba a la cara, encendía el grifo, dejando caer el agua para que se calentase.

— ¿Ves? ¡Me estás ignorando!

— ¡Te digo que no! ¡No seas pesado!

Natsuki se adentró en el baño, cogiendo al pequeño por los hombros y obligándole a mirarlo.

— ¡Si he echo algo por lo que Syo-chan este enfadado yo…! Tu cara…

Syo apartó sus manos sin delicadeza alguna, desviando la mirada.

—Si, estoy hecho un desastre, dime algo que no sepa…

— ¿C-como…?

—Me he caído.

—Syo-chan…

— ¡He dicho que me he caído! ¿Vale?

—… De acuerdo.

Syo volvió a darse la vuelta, dejando claro que la conversación había acabado. Procedió a desvestirse, aún sintiendo la presencia del otro a sus espaldas.

— ¿Piensas quedarte mucho más tiempo ahí?

Tal y como esperaba Natsuki no dijo nada, nunca lo hacía. Cuando pensaba que había echo algo para molestarlo, se callaba, temeroso de poder enfadarlo aún más.  
Se metió en la bañera, que aún estaba medio llena, sintiendo como el agua caliente lo reconfortaba.

—Ya que no puedo hacer nada más… deja que al menos cuide de ti…

— ¿Qué...? ¡Wah! ¡¿Qué demonios haces idiota?

Natsuki se había metido, ropa incluida, dentro de la bañera con él.

— ¡Estás dejando empapada la ropa!

—No tiene importancia, ven…

Forcejeando con él, consiguió colocar a Syo de espaldas a él, sentándolo entre sus piernas.

— ¡Idiota! La bañera es demasiado pequeña para los dos…

—Pues nos achucharemos un poco más.

—…

Se sentía incomodo de aquella manera, desnudo y tan cerca de su amigo, aunque Natsuki parecía bastante tranquilo. El pequeño trataba por todos los medios de cubrir sus partes, sentía una inmensa vergüenza al pensar que el otro podría verlas.  
El mayor agarró uno de los botes de champú y vertió una pequeña cantidad en su mano, haciendo espuma y masajeando los cabellos de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

—Bien…

Natsuki parecía complacido con la respuesta, puesto que siguió con su labor mientras tarareaba alguna canción alegre. Ahuecó un poco su mano y la llenó con el agua de la bañera, aclarando los cabellos de Syo.  
Ahora le tocó el turno a sus brazos, Natsuki los masajeaba y lavaba cariñosamente. El pequeño se cohibió un poco, puesto que en ellos había marcas claras de la agresión.  
En ese momento, como si hubiese sido capaz de leer su mente, Natsuki empezó a hablar.

—Syo-chan… ¿Esto… lo hizo Ren?

— ¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Él jamás haría algo así…

Natsuki se sintió un poco decaído al oír a su amigo decir aquello.

— ¿Sabes? A veces tengo sueños extraños.

—¿Ah si? ¿Qué tipo de sueños?

Se calló por unos instantes. Dudando si contarle aquello a Syo, lo que menos quería era que lo odiase, pero era un asunto que le estaba empezado a asustar y necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

—Muchas veces… sueño que te hago daño… sueño que te hago cosas horribles, cosas que te hacen llorar…

Syo se quedó paralizado, ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Natsuki realmente era capaz de recordar lo que hacía Satsuki? Trató de calmarse y no dejar que el pánico le inundase.

—Pero yo… yo jamás haría algo como eso… no soportaría la idea de hacerte llorar.

Lo sujetó por la muñeca, llevando su brazo hasta su rostro, depositando un pequeño beso sobre las marcas que había en el, como si ese ligero roce pudiese sanar todo aquello y aunque Syo deseaba que así fuese, allí seguían estando, todos aquellos horribles moretones y contusiones, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquello se borrase de su piel.

—Lo se Natsuki… no necesitas decirlo.

El mayor lo abrazó posesivamente por la espalda.

—Syo-chan, eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero perderte.

—… Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Natsuki…

No debía decir nada, era mejor así, si Natsuki no sabía de todo aquello nada podría dañarlo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Odiaba las bibliotecas. Aunque estaban llenas de gente eran silenciosas y solitarias, eran sitos donde tus propios pensamientos te abrumaban y te hacían compañía quisieses o no, de no necesitar consultar aquellos libros jamás hubiese ido a la biblioteca de la academia.

Recorría los pasillos lentamente, pasando sus manos por el lomo de aquellos viejos y polvorientos libros, dejando que su aroma lo evadiese de la realidad que lo rodeaba. Todos y cada uno de ellos guardaba alguna historia que contar, algún secreto que ocultar… justo como él, quien había escrito las paginas de su historia, pero cerrado sus cubiertas, de manera que nadie pudiese leer aquellas líneas.  
Andaba divagando cuando por fin encontró la sección que había ido a buscar en un principio.  
Se adentró entre las estanterías, poniendo atención en cualquier material de ayuda para el maldito trabajo que tenía que hacer para clase.  
Quería encontrarlo y largarse de allí lo más rápido posible, aunque tampoco es que tuviese un sitio mejor al que ir.

Localizó un libro que podía serle de utilidad y alargó el brazo para alcanzarlo.  
Genial, por si las cosas no le iban mal ya, su altura volvía a ponerlo en evidencia, puesto que ni poniéndose de puntillas alcanzaba siquiera a rozar aquel dichoso libro.  
Buscó con la mirada una escalera, pero parecía que no había ninguna cerca.  
Suspiró con resignación y empezó a recorrer nuevamente la biblioteca, fijándose en si alguien había cogido la maldita escalera.

—Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

Se giró sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas.

—Mph, lo mismo podría decirse de ti…

Ren sonrió con un aire de tristeza palpable.

— ¿Cómo estas…?

Syo apartó un poco la mirada, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo.

—B-bien, gracias por preguntar…

Ren podía asegurar que tenía mejor aspecto, habían pasado solo un par de días, pero las marcas ya estaban empezando a desaparecer, aún así, su rostro seguía sin recuperar aquél brillo especial que solía habitar en él.

—Sobre eso… siento haberos gritado a Hijirikawa y a ti… yo… bueno, es algo difícil de explicar.

El mayor se rascó la cabeza.

—Mmm bueno, no puedo decir que no estoy molesto por eso pero… no te preocupes, no tiene importancia.

Syo sonrió a su amigo ante aquella muestra de apoyo.

—Pero dime Syo… Natsuki… él hizo…

—Ren, no es lo que parece… hay cosas que no puedo explicar, pero nada es tan sencillo como parece a simple vista, créeme.

Ren suspiró con frustración ante las respuestas de su amigo, estaba claro que hoy tampoco iba a conseguir sonsacarle nada.

—Syo… simplemente trata de no tener que pasar por cosas así… hay alternativas a todo el sufrimiento que estas eligiendo…

— ¿Ah si? Pues dime cuales son, por que ¿Sabes? Yo solo veo oscuridad y más oscuridad cada vez que trato de sacar algo en claro, creo que para mí ya no hay opción más a parte de esta…

Bajó la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como protegiéndose a si mismo de todo lo que le rodeaba.

—… La hay Syo, la hay…

Ren se acercó hasta el pequeño, cogiéndolo delicadamente por la barbilla y alzando su rostro. Syo abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los del rubio.  
Syo tenía un rostro triste, como en un puchero, su labio estaba un poco herido aún y en su ojo aún se podían ver tonos violáceos de un golpe.  
Aquella imagen lo enterneció de sobremanera y besó al pequeño con delicadeza. Syo, que había quedado shockeado ante aquel inesperado acto, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, quedando petrificado.

—Me gustas, me has gustado desde hace tiempo… yo podría ser tu vía de escape a todo este sufrimiento, te trataría bien… Voy muy en serio así que… tómame en cuenta al menos.

—Jinguuji, ya he encontrado los libros que necesitas para tu traba…jo…

Masato, que acaba de llegar, presenció la escena en su totalidad, quedando petrificado a medio camino, sosteniendo el montón de libros entre sus manos.  
Su mirada, que había quedado fija en el infinito se posó en Ren, para después pasar rápidamente a Syo, quien no soportó la intensidad con la que lo observaban esos ojos y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

—Oh, que bien que los hayas encontrado Hijirikawa, entonces mejor vámonos ya.

Masato no respondió, se limito a dar media vuelta y salir de allí.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas Hijirikawa? ¡Espérame!

—¡Silencio!

La bibliotecaria reprendió a Ren ante todo el escandalo que estaba formando, persiguiendo a su compañero a través de toda la biblioteca.

Haciendo caso omiso a esto, continuó andando detrás de su compañero, que parecía querer creer que no estaba allí, ignorándolo por completo.  
Ya resignado, caminaba lentamente detrás de el a través de los pasillos de la residencia, de vuelta a su habitación.  
Desde el incidente con Syo, Masato había estado extrañamente pendiente de él. Si bien seguía tan frio y distante como de costumbre, ahora parecía intentar establecer pequeñas conversaciones con él, así como ayudarlo en los asuntos relacionados con las clases.  
A Ren todo aquello le resultaba extremadamente extraño, pero lo atribuía a que su compañero debió de sentir pena sobre su situación.

Llegaron a su habitación y masato seguía sin siquiera mirarle, dejando los libros de cualquier forma sobre su escritorio.

—Parece que alguien está de mal humor…

—No es algo de tu incumbencia, date y prisa y acaba tu trabajo, así podrás devolver los libros cuanto antes.

—Vale, ahora me vas a decir que demonios he hecho para que seas mas borde de lo normal conmigo.

Masato se dio la vuelta, ignorando aquella última frase mientras se sentaba en su cama para cambiarse de ropa.  
Ren, completamente mosqueado por todo aquello avanzó hasta la parte de la habitación perteneciente al otro, parándose delante de él.

— ¿Y ahora que quieres?

—Quiero que seas sincero por una vez, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Qué he dicho!

—Por segunda vez, no es nada de tu incumbencia.

El menor procedió a desabrochar su camisa, pero Ren lo paró de un ligero manotazo, obligándolo a prestar atención.

—Bien, si es lo que quieres voy a ser sincero.

—Si, eso es exactamente es lo que quiero.

—Hablas de proteger cuando no eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo. Dices que puedes apartarlo de todo el dolor cuando tu mismo estás causándote dolor, ¡Vamos! No es como si tu mismo vieses todas tus opciones, tu tampoco sabes mirar a tu alrededor para buscar más salidas, estas casi tan hundido como él ¡Necesitas ser cuidado más que él incluso!

Ren se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, mientras Masato recuperaba el aliento por todo su discurso.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a darme discursos? ¿Con que autoridad me hablas así? Tu ni siquiera…

— ¡Por que me importa!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Me importas! ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

Ahora Ren estaba más mosqueado que antes. Todo aquella indiferencia, aquella bordería, malas palabras... ¿Y ahora le importaba? Masato sabía perfectamente como sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Tu preocupándote por alguien? Antes se helaría el infierno que derretirse tu corazón…

—Yo… no sé que más hacer para que me creas…

— ¿Qué no lo sabes? Eso es a lo que me refiero exactamente, ni siquiera sabes como exteriorizar tus propias emociones. Vamos, podrías chupármela por ejemplo, así podrás ser como todas esas chicas que dicen preocuparse por mi.

Ren estaba siendo obviamente sarcástico, así que cuando Masato bajó la mirada el dedujo que había ganado esa particular batalla. Todas sus teorías quedaron destruidas cuando las manos de su compañero viajaron hasta su bragueta, bajando la cremallera.  
Aquello era imposible, masato no podía estar haciendo aquello.  
Su miembro aún estaba cubierto por la ropa interior y las manos del otro temblaban notoriamente, estaba claro que no iba a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué Hijirikawa? ¿Ves como no puedes?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos vidriosos de Masato por un instante, después el menor procedió, totalmente dispuesto a introducirse aquello en la boca.

—Basta—.Apartó las manos de su compañero, volviendo a errar rápidamente su pantalón y alejándose un poco de él.— ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?

Masato lo miro con la cabeza gacha, totalmente sonrojado.

—Ya te lo he dicho…

—No hablo de eso… ¿Cómo estas dispuesto a llegar a esto? A humillarte de esa forma…

El otro desvió la mirada dolorosamente, puesto que sabía que había estado a punto de humillarse a si mismo.

—Porque yo te-

—No.

— ¿Qué…?

—No digas nada, me voy.

Ren se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mediar palabra alguna, dejando a Masato solo en aquella habitación, únicamente acompañado por sus sentimientos, que ahora estaban a ras de suelo.

Caminaba pisando con fuerza, tratando de descargar todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.  
No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de pasar en aquella habitación, si no lo hubiese llegado a detener…  
Sacudió su cabeza, no podía hacer aquello, todo y que su corazón hubiese dado un pequeño brinco ante la inminente confesión del otro. Ahora mismo su cabeza solo estaba pendiente de Syo y aunque encontraría un gran apoyo en Masato… sería muy injusto por su parte hacerle eso, aprovecharse así de sus sentimientos.

Todo se estaba poniendo demasiado complicado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Syo estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo fijamente, tratando de aclarar un poco su mente, sin ningún resultado.  
Las palabras de Ren aún seguían en su cabeza, marcadas a fuego.  
Jamás hubiese imaginado que su amigo, aquel que tenía fama de donjuán, le hubiese echo aquella clase de confesión. No es que le disgustase su amigo, era que no sentía el mismo tipo de amor que él le profesaba.  
Suspiró con pesadez, de todas formas iba a tener que darle una respuesta a aquello, era injusto tenerlo en ascuas de aquella manera, lo malo iba a ser tener que enfrentar la situación.

— ¿Pasa algo Syo-chan?

El nombrado giró la cabeza hacia la otra cama, donde Natsuki escribía en sus partituras.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Hoy has estado suspirando todo el día, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Bueno, más o menos…

Natsuki se levantó y caminó hasta la cama de Syo, sentándose en ella.

—Puedes contármelo si te hace sentir mejor.

Natsuki sonreía ampliamente, Syo se incorporó, sentándose en la cama.

—No es nada importante Natsuki, no te preocupes.

—Los asuntos de Syo siempre son importantes para mí.

—…Gracias Natsuki.

Era feliz de aquella manera, recibiendo el cariño amistoso de su mejor amigo, tendría que conformarse con eso.

—Syo-chan…

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose directamente con el rostro del otro.

— ¿Si?

—…

No dijo nada, simplemente apretó los labios con fuerza, segundos después se acercó furtivamente a su amigo, besándolo rápidamente, para después alejarse.  
Syo se quedó quieto en el sitio, como si le diese miedo moverse.

— ¡L-lo siento mucho! Y-yo… sé que dije que iba a dejar de ser egoísta y… y-yo… de repente sentí ganas de besar a Syo-chan... se veía tan mono… yo… ¡Lo siento!

Natsuki se agobiaba cada vez más, a cada palabra que decía, así que se levantó con intención de salir huyendo de la habitación.  
Syo consiguió reaccionar al fin y lo sujetó por el brazo, impidiendo que se marchase.

—S-Syo-chan yo… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué lloras?

—Natsuki…

— ¿S-si?

—… Vuelve a hacer eso… por favor…

* * *

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :D las cosas van retorciéndose cada vez mas creo yo jajaja en fin, ahora solo queda esperar al siguiente capi, rezad por que mis musos me acompañen D:

¡Un saludo corderitas!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hallo!

¿Cómo lleváis el verano? A mi m está cundiendo bastante aquí en Alemania…  
Ahora ando triste por que en menos de un mes cumplo ya los 21 XDDD que deprisa se me pasa el tiempo… hace nada tenía 18 jajaja  
también comunicar que he aprobado mis pruebas de acceso y en breves voy a ser una estudiante de asesoría de imagen :D

Bueno, ya os he dado la rasa bastante con mi vida que no le interesa a nadie XDDD así que os dejo leyendo el capi, que esta vez es más largo que los anteriores, disfrutad~

* * *

—Syo-chan, ¿P-por qué estás llorando?—.Natsuki se acercó rápidamente a él, sujetándolo por los hombros. — ¿H-he hecho algo que no debía? D-dios, lo siento tanto, por favor no llores…

Syo trataba de hablar, pero no podía, cada vez que intentaba que las palabras surgiesen de su garganta un nudo se lo impedía, haciéndolo sollozar.

—N-no… yo… yo solo—. Se intentó secar las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, inútilmente, pues las lágrimas seguían y seguían.—P-perdón, simplemente no quieren parar.

Natsuki se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo de papel de su bolsillo, secando el rostro de su amigo.

—P-perdóname Syo-chan, de verdad, no volveré a hacerlo…

Syo sujetó la manga del pijama de Natsuki, impidiendo que este se alejara. Mantenía su cabeza gacha, mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas con su mano libre.

—S-Syo-chan… Si haces eso… puede que vuelva a hacerlo…

El pequeño no dijo nada, tampoco podía, los sollozos no le dejaban siquiera una pequeña oportunidad de hablar.

—Syo-chan, voy a besarte nuevamente si no me sueltas, ¿Sabes?—. Se acercó lentamente, con temor, hasta alcanzar a rozar su nariz contra la de su compañero.—Deja de ser tan lindo… no puedo soportarlo.

Juntó sus labios con los de Syo tímidamente, un simple roce entre ellos, después se separó.  
La reacción del pequeño distaba mucho a la esperada, puesto que su llanto se intensificó.

—L-lo siento… yo… de verdad que no… puedo parar…

Natsuki soltó una risita, aún cerca del rostro de su amigo.

—No se puede evitar… pero no sabía que Syo-chan fuese tan llorón.

—C-cállate idiota…

Natsuki volvió a besarlo, esta vez manteniendo el contacto más rato, rozando dulcemente sus labios contra los del pequeño, que respondía temblorosamente. Sus alientos chocaban, el sonido de sus lenguas entrelazándose era audible en el silencio del cuarto.  
Syo poco a poco se aferró con una de sus manos al cuello de Natsuki, dejando todo su cuerpo descansar sobre él mientras con su otra mano se apoyaba en la cama.  
Lentamente las manos del mayor se movieron, abrazando a su amigo por la cintura, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, Syo ya había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos y mejillas aún estaban mojados.

—Bueno, al menos ya has dejado de llorar.

Natsuki sonrió amablemente, como siempre lo hacía.

—Tonto…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sus manos temblaban notoriamente, al igual que todo su cuerpo.  
Estaba nervioso y temblaba como un flan por culpa de eso, sin poder remediarlo de ninguna manera.  
Aún no era capaz de creer lo que había pasado aquella noche. No había sido un sueño, por mucho que lo pareciese, de verdad se había besado con Natsuki. Se habían besado y abrazado durante casi toda la noche, hasta que habían caído rendidos ante el sueño.  
Nada más, no habían dicho nada, no habían aclarado el porqué de todo aquello, ni siquiera en la mañana, ya que se habían quedado dormidos y tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo a clase.  
Ahora la mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que sentía era desconcertante, una parte de él daba saltos de alegría mientras que la otra estaba sumida en la preocupación.  
¿Por qué le había besado Natsuki? Esperaba que no fuese alguna muestra de cariño amistoso de las suyas, de ser así sentiría como si su amigo le hubiese hecho un back suplex.

Se mordía las uñas, jugaba con su bolígrafo, daba golpecitos al suelo con la suela de las botas… Estaba empezando a poner nerviosos al resto de sus compañeros incluso.  
Para su suerte, la campana no tardó tanto en sonar como él pensaba, arrambló con todas sus cosas y se apresuró a salir corriendo de la clase antes que nadie.  
Corrió a lo largo de todo el pasillo y cuando ya podía ver las puertas de la cafetería alguien lo agarró del cuello de su sudadera, haciéndolo frenar en seco y bruscamente.

— ¡¿Pero que dem-?

Se giró un poco para ver quien había sido el idiota que tuvo la genial idea de hacer eso. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ren y su expresión cambió rápidamente.

— ¿A caso planeas irte sin esperarme?

Se sentía incomodo allí, junto a Ren, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara, no después de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca la otra vez.

—N-no perdona… me había entusiasmado demasiado.

Ren sonrió y lo despeinó un poco.

—Entonces vamos, nos estarán esperando en la cafetería.

Caminar junto a su amigo ahora era bastante incomodo y vergonzoso, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras y su beso, que había llegado a olvidar gracias a lo ocurrido la pasada noche.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso cuando travesaron las puertas y sus ojos enseguida empezaron a viajar de un lado a otro entre la gente, buscando a su compañero de habitación.  
No tardó demasiado en localizarlo. Allí estaba, donde siempre, sentado junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Vale, había salido disparado hasta allí, ansioso por verle de nuevo, pero ahora estaba más nervioso si cabía. Sus brazos y piernas parecían haber aumentado de peso, negándose a moverse.

—Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?

Ren le dio un golpecito en la espalda, animándolo a seguir caminando.  
Sus pies pesaban toneladas, sobre su pecho notaba una gran opresión que le impedía respirar y sus manos sudaban.

Casi sin darse cuenta había conseguido llegar hasta la maldita mesa, donde los demás los esperaban, ya comiendo. Él hasta no hace mucho había estado muriéndose de hambre, deseando que llegase la hora de la comida, pero ahora sentía que si comía algo era capaz de vomitar.

Natsuki, que había estado hablando con Otoya y Haruka, ahora se había girado, mirándolo directamente a él. Su cuerpo se tensó y los latidos de su corazón se dispararon, mierda, incluso sentía que iba a echarse a llorar.

— ¡Syo-chan! Te estaba guardando el sitio, ven, siéntate.

De pronto, todo su estrés, su miedo y dudas se disiparon como el vapor. Al contemplar la sonrisa de Natsuki, amable y cariñosa como siempre. Se apresuró a ocupar su asiento, olvidándose por completo de que no había venido solo.

Ren se rascó la nuca. No era como si no lo entendiese, después de todo sabía que Syo estaba colado por Natsuki, pero ese día había algo raro. Estaba feliz, si, nada más encontrarse con él había sonreído de una manera que hacía mucho que no hacía.  
El rubio se preguntó para sus adentros si habría pasado algo entre esos dos.

Para mejorar las cosas el único asiento que quedaba libre era entre Tokiya y Masato, genial, lo que le faltaba para poner la guinda al pastel. No lo pensó mucho y se sentó despreocupadamente.  
Después de lo que había pasado el día anterior era algo incomodo estar así sentados sin más, el uno junto al otro, pero estaba seguro que debía ser peor para Masato, puesto que había sido él quien que había estado a punto de hacerle aquello.  
Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, buscando ver alguna señal de incomodidad en su rostro. Nada, su gélida expresión seguía como siempre, ni un atisbo de cambio en él. Eso lo molestaba un poco, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien se sintiese incomodo? Al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada… ¿O si?  
Suspiró pesadamente, no tenía caso preocuparse de eso ahora, era mas importante centrarse en la respuesta de Syo.

Masato por su parte seguía con la vista fija en su plato. No tenía hambre, estaba demasiado tenso como para tener, pero al menos se mantenía ocupado mientras lo hacía.  
Notaba sus manos temblar y él hacía todo lo posible para que nadie lo notase. Tenía que mantener la compostura.

No podía dejar que nadie se diese cuenta de aquello.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El césped estaba fresco y húmedo, era agradable estar tumbado sobre él de aquella manera, sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro.  
Syo abrió un ojo y vio a Natsuki sentado a unos pasos de él, recostado contra un árbol. Aún no habían mencionado nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero al menos las cosas marchaban bien, casi como de costumbre.  
Se recostó lentamente sobre sus codos, pudiendo mirar mejor a su compañero, el cual apartó la vista de sus partituras y le devolvió la mirada.

—Se está haciendo tarde Syo-chan, deberíamos volver.

—Tienes razón…

Sin más dilación se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa. Estaba un poco húmeda por culpa de la hierba, debería lavarla al llegar a la habitación.  
Caminaron juntos por la academia, muy juntos, sus brazos incluso se rozaban de vez en cuando, como si sus cuerpos quisiesen decir algo que ellos no estaban haciendo.  
Entraron al cuarto sin mediar palabra alguna y Syo se apresuró buscar ropa limpia que ponerse.  
Estaba quitándose la camiseta cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él.

—N-Natsuki…

—He estado todo el día callado porque no quería que te enfadases pero… necesito que hablemos Syo-chan…

El pequeño se dio la vuelta, ya con la camiseta quitada y miró a su amigo. Parecía decaído y tenía la vista gacha.

—C-claro… yo también he estado esperando para hablar…

Los ojos de Natsuki pronto se iluminaron.

— ¡Genial! Tenía miedo de decir algo por si Syo-chan se enfadaba conmigo…

— ¡Mph! No me pongas como alguien que siempre se enfada por todo…

— ¿Ves? ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo si ya estás molestándote?

— ¡No es cierto!

Natsuki acarició sus cabellos con cariño y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué me besaste Natsuki?

Había necesitado acopio de todo su valor para decir aquello. Su corazón retumbaba tan fuerte que llegaba hasta sus oídos, ensordeciéndolo.

—Mmh… La verdad, no lo sé…

Vaya, esa no había sido la respuesta que esperaba. Se quedó paralizado, delante de Natsuki, sudando con nerviosismo.

— ¡N-no! Quiero decir… Dios, eso ha sonado horrible…

—Si… un poco…

— ¡S-Syo-chan! ¡No! No he querido decir eso para nada… me refiero que fue algo ¿Instintivo? ¡No pude evitarlo! He estado al lado de Syo-chan desde que somos pequeños, ¡Para mi fue como algo natural hacerlo! Quiero decir… Syo-chan es demasiado adorable como para soportarlo, no quiero que nadie más te tenga…

El pequeño se sonrojó ante aquella especie de confesión por parte de Natsuki, sintiéndose vulnerable y desnudo sin su camiseta.  
Cruzó sus manos sobre el pecho, tratando de cubrirse un poco, pero en seguida cambió de opinión y se dio la vuelta, rebuscando con nerviosismo entre su ropa, buscando cualquier cosa con que cubriese aquella parcial desnudez.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Syo-chan?

Los brazos cálidos de Natsuki lo rodearon por la cintura delicadamente, mientras que apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, susurrando cerca de su oreja.

— ¿Por qué me besaste Syo-chan?

Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión ante ese contacto.

— Y-yo…

— ¿Si?

No podía, aquello era demasiado para su corazón, que cada vez estaba más y más acelerado, bombeando sangre hacia sus mejillas, extendiendo todo aquel extraño calor por su cuerpo.

—Yo…

Tenía miedo, recordaba la otra ocasión en la que había confesado sus sentimiento. En todo su cuerpo aún había marcas de aquello, no desaparecería de su mente tan fácilmente tampoco.  
Se dio la vuelta y miró a Natsuki directamente a los ojos. Zafiro perdido en esmeralda.

No, no había razón para tener miedo, allí estaban ellos dos, solos por fin, resolviendo aquella tediosa situación que lo atormentaba desde hacía tantísimo tiempo.

—P-porque yo… te quiero… te quiero Natsuki…

Se abalanzó contra su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero Syo-chan…

—N-no… no lo entiendes, te quiero tanto que me duele…

Estaba diciendo cosas sumamente vergonzosas que de normal nose atrevería ni bebiendo todo el alcohol que pudiese. No importaba, ya nada importaba, sentía como las cicatrices de su corazón malherido sanaban.

—Lo sé Syo-chan, lo sé…

—Pero en serio te quiero…

—Si…

—Te quiero… t-te quiero…

—Y-ya lo he entendido Syo-chan….

— ¡Cállate idiota! Estoy intentando ser romántico…

Natsuki se echó a reír al escuchar la voz nasal de Syo, que había empezado a llorar nuevamente.  
El mayor lo estrechó entre sus brazos, como si fuese la cosa más preciada en el mundo, repartiendo cortos y delicados besos en su cuello.

Era más de lo que podía aguantar. Su cuerpo se estaba empezando a poner extraño, como si reaccionase a aquellos besos que Natsuki repartía sobre su piel. Sus labios se encontraron y se besaron lentamente, como si tuviesen miedo de romperse.

Syo adoraba y atesoraba aquello, besar a Natsuki era lo que más había deseado en todo el mundo, lo único que Satsuki no había sido capaz de arrebatarle.

Tenía que parar, se estaba excitando ante aquellos besos y tenía que controlarse. No quería precipitar las cosas de aquella manera, y menos después de que Satsuki hubiese abusado brutalmente de su entrada, claramente Natsuki se daría cuenta de eso.

—T-tengo que llevar esto a lavar… no tardo, en seguida vuelvo.

Se alejó delicadamente de su compañero y se puso una camiseta.  
No esperó a la contestación de Natsuki y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, casi echando a correr por el pasillo.  
Había faltado muy poco, un poco más y no hubiese podido reprimirse a si mismo.  
Tenía muchas ganas de hacer el amor con Natsuki, pero las violaciones de Satsuki aún hacían mella en él, por mucho que no quisiese pensar en ello.

Llegó hasta la lavandería de la escuela y buscó una maquina libre, metiendo su uniforme sucio dentro y poniendo en marcha la lavadora con su tarjeta de estudiante.  
Bien, ahora solo tenía que volver dentro de una hora a recoger su ropa limpia.

Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta se sobresaltó al encontrarse a alguien apoyado en la pared, junto a la salida.

— ¡R-Ren! Me has asustado… Que coincidencia ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ren se descruzó de brazos y avanzó hasta él, obligándolo a entrar de nuevo en la lavandería.

— ¿Casualidad? Para nada, te he seguido.

— ¿Q-qué?

Sintió un poco de pánico ante aquello, la mirada de Ren en aquellos momentos le daba mucho miedo.

—Me estoy cansando de esperar tu respuesta así que he venido directamente.

Seguía haciéndolo retroceder hasta que se topó con una de las maquinas.

—B-bueno yo…

Ren lo sujetó por las muñecas, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, quedando apoyado sobre la lavadora.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora que ya no tienes problemas pasas de mi?

—N-no… Ren, para, me estás dando mucho miedo…

El agarre sobre sus muñecas se apretó.

—Tienes los labios hinchados y rojos… ¿Estabais besándoos?

— ¡¿Q-qué?

—Ya veo… al menos podrías haberte molestado en responderme, está claro que no me tomas nada en serio…

Ren se inclinó sobre él, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Syo, con clara intención de besarle. El pequeño giró la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando el contacto.  
Ren chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento Ren, yo… no te elegí a ti después de todo… perdóname.

El mayor quedó sepultado bajo esas palabras, aflojando el agarre de las muñecas del pequeño.

Syo aprovechó y se escurrió de su agarre, alejándose con cautela.

—Lo siento…

Ren se quedó en aquella posición durante unos minutos, sin acabar de asimilar que acababa de ser rechazado.  
La furia se apoderó de él y pateó aquella maquina, haciéndose bastante daño en el pie. Chasqueó la lengua y salió de allí hecho una furia.  
¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? Él había estado a su lado desde el principio, apoyándolo cuando lo había necesitado, protegiéndolo de todo el daño, entonces ¿Por qué no lo había elegido? Era frustrante que hubiese elegido al chico que había vivido sin preocupaciones, ajeno a toda la situación.

Llegó a su habitación, abriendo la puerta de un brusco portazo que hizo que Masato se sobresaltase.  
Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta con otro portazo.

—J-Jinguuji… ¿Pasa algo?

Aquella era la primera vez que Masato le hablaba desde el otro día, en el que había sucedido el incidente.  
Por alguna razón, que Masato le hubiese hablado le había enfurecido aún más. Se limitó a mirarlo con odio y se dejó caer con furia sobre su cama, arrojando sus zapatos lejos de allí.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

El chico se levantó del suelo (dónde había estado sentado practicando caligrafía), dando unos pasos en dirección hacía donde se encontraba el rubio.  
Que pesado, ¿Por qué no se limitaba a dejarle en paz? Estaba demasiado cabreado como para soportar discutir con él.

—Nada que te importe.

Masato se quedó unos instantes meditando antes de contestar.

—Ya te dije que me importa… quiero ayudarte.

Ren se levantó con toda su furia, sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Y qué coño vas a poder hacer tu para ayudarme?

— Yo… no lo sé, haría cualquier cosa que pudiese.

El rubio se echó a reír descaradamente, en una carcajada casi malévola.

—No puedes estar hablándome en serio.

—Lo hago…

Ren se puse de pie, encarándose contra Masato, muy cerca.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? ¿En serio? ¿Dices que harías cualquier cosa? Bien, pues desnúdate.

El otro abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? Tu mismo has dicho que harías cualquier cosa, ¿No? Pues quiero follar.

Ren lo miraba fríamente, quizás despectivamente incluso.

—Y-yo no…

— ¿Eh? Me lo imaginaba… entonces me voy, lo haré con cualquier chica que me deje.

El mayor se dio la vuelta, sentándose en la cama para colocarse los zapatos de nuevo.  
Masato se acercó hasta él, cogiéndolo con sumo cuidado por el puño de la camisa, sus manos temblaban.

—N-no… yo… yo lo haré.

Ren lo observó fijamente sentado desde la cama.  
Sus manos temblorosas agarraron la parte baja de su jersey y tiró de él hacia arriba, sacándolo y arrojándolo al suelo.  
Masato se quedó quieto unos instantes, mirando al suelo, sus manos seguían temblando sin parar.

—Vamos, ¿No decías que ibas a hacerlo?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, parecía como si quisiese echarse a llorar.

—Si… lo haré… tan solo…

Se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras empezaba a desabrochar su camisa. Pronto, la pálida piel del torso del chico quedó descubierta y la camisa arrojada y olvidada en el suelo.

—Continúa, estoy empezando a aburrirme.

Masato siguió, con sus manos temblando, desabrochando su cinturón.

Ren no quería aquello, ni siquiera sabía por que lo había dicho, pero no quería haber llegado a aquella situación.  
Quería que Masato parase, que dejase de hacer aquellas cosas solo porque él se lo estuviese diciendo. Necesitaba que se enfadase y lo mandase a la mierda, por cabrón y gilipollas.

Pero allí estaban: Masato solo vistiendo sus calcetines y sus calzoncillos y Ren, con la erección más brutal que jamás había tenido.

No lo entendía, no sabía si era por el estado de frustración en el que se encontraba o si quizás era por haber visto a Masato de una manera tan humillante, incluso se planteó que el cuerpo de Masato le excitaba.

De todas formas, ya no había vuelta de hoja, la ira corría por sus venas de manera descontrolada y necesitaba desahogarse, acabaría lo que había empezado de una vez por todas.

Se aceró a Masato y lo hizo retroceder hasta toparse con la mesa sobre la que solían desayunar.  
No podía negar que la piel de su compañero era pálida y extremadamente suave, sumamente agradable al tacto.  
Masato cerraba los ojos y respiraba entrecortadamente, Ren podía notar como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

— ¿Te estás acobardando?

—Perdón…

No, no quería que le pidiese perdón, allí el único culpable era él.

Mordió su cuello con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir con sorpresa, seguidamente se apoderó de su clavícula, lamiéndola y mordiéndola a su gusto.  
Su compañero se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, pero Ren lo tenía bien sujeto, evitando cualquier intento de escape.  
Jugueteó con sus pezones cruelmente, sin darles tregua, succionándolos y lamiéndolos hasta que estuvieron tan erectos que dolían. No hacía caso a los quejidos de Masato, ni a sus suplicas por que parase, no quería ser gentil.

Masato estaba excitado, podía notar su erección contra la suya, estremeciéndose con cada contacto entre ellos.  
Por fin dejó libres sus pezones y lo encaró mientras introducía su mano dentro de su ropa interior, agarrando la erección de su compañero, frotándola con insistencia.  
Los labios de Masato estaban entreabiertos, dejando ir gemidos sin control. En un momento dado sus miradas coincidieron y Masato trató de acercarse a Ren para besarlo, pero este se apartó, obligándolo a darse la vuelta.

Ahora Masato tenía el pecho apoyado contra la mesa y Ren un total control de la situación.  
El rubio bajó la ropa interior de su compañero hasta las rodillas. Acarició una de las nalgas de Masato y después la apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos, haciendo gemir al chico.

—Voy a metértela, lo sabes ¿No?

Susurró cerca de su oído, mientras hacía presión contra su trasero.

—P-ero somos dos chicos, ¿Cómo…?

—Solo quédate quieto, ni se te ocurra moverte.

Dejó a Masato apoyado contra la mesa y fue hasta su mesita de noche, abrió un cajón y rebuscó hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.  
Volvió hasta donde había dejado a su compañero, con una botella de lubricante en la mano.  
Abrió el recipiente y vertió un poco de su contenido en su mano, calentándolo un poco.

Sabía exactamente como hacérselo a un chico, después de todo se había informado cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que sentía por Syo.  
Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en su amigo. Necesitaba hacerlo de una vez, metérsela y follárselo salvajemente, eso era lo único que lo evadiría de aquello, al menos momentáneamente.

Llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada de Masato y la acarició un poco, después introdujo un dedo. El otro se tensó ante aquella repentina intrusión, pero no dijo nada, no se quejó.  
Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, Ren se alejase de él.  
El rubio jugueteaba con su interior sin mucha paciencia, desesperado por meterse allí dentro de una vez.  
Introdujo otro dedo, con un poco de dificultad, pero aún así lo empujó hasta el fondo. Masato cerró los puños y cerró los dientes con fuerza, tratando de soportar aquello.

— ¿Tanto sufres solo con dos dedos? ¿Que vas a hacer cuando te la meta?—. Empujó sus dos dedos con fuerza hacia su interior, asegurándose de lubricar bien la zona.—Te aseguro que es mucho más grande.

—Estaré bien… no tienes que preocuparte.

Ren estaba enfadado, enfadado consigo mismo y con Masato.

—Tú lo has querido.

Se desabrochó los pantalones, librando su erección. Agarró nuevamente la botella de lubricante y vertió una considerable cantidad sobre su miembro, frotándolo para asegurarse de que quedase cubierto generosamente.  
Dirigió la punta de su miembro hasta la entrada de Masato, encajando la punta allí, totalmente preparado para invadir aquella zona.

—Ren… tú… no tienes por qué pensar en mí.

— ¿Qué estas…?

—No me importa… al fin y al cabo yo también estoy siendo egoísta…

Basta, no quería oír nada más. Alargó su mano y cubrió la boca de Masato, haciéndolo callar.  
No era propio en él, pero no se iba a molestar en usar un condón aquella vez, estaba demasiado ansioso como para tener algo tan molesto impidiéndole evadirse del todo.

Hizo presión contra la entrada de masato y su pene empezó a entrar muy lentamente. Era doloroso incluso para él, ya que las paredes del ano de su compañero lo apretaban con muchísima fuerza.  
Masato mordía la mano de Ren inconscientemente, tratando de soportar aquel dolor intenso que sentía.

—Hey… relájate, me haces daño.

—P-perdón…

Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos, mojando la mano de Ren que aún seguía sobre su boca.  
Ren lamió su espalda seductoramente y aprovechó que la zona se había relajado para apretar con fuerza.  
Era asombroso, había conseguido meterla entera de una sola estocada, aunque Masato había gritado mucho.

—Duele…

Su cuerpo temblaba dolorosamente bajo el suyo mientras que los músculos de aquella zona tan íntima palpitaban sin cesar por la intrusión.

Ren agarró el miembro de Masato y comenzó a frotarlo de manera tortuosa.

—Que mal… porque ahora voy a hacértelo jodidamente fuerte.

Su compañero se estremeció al sentir aquella voz profunda y seductora tan cerca de su oído.  
Ren no esperó más y empezó a mover sus caderas, embistiendo con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Masato.

Ren estaba extasiado, desde aquella posición podía ver perfectamente como su miembro se introducía en el interior de su compañero, perdiéndose en su interior, salía y volvía a entrar, frenéticamente.  
El lubricante había sido más útil de lo que él pensaba, ya que gracias a él todo estaba resbaladizo y le permitía establecer un ritmo salvaje con facilidad.  
La mesa empezó a temblar y hacer ruido, desplazándose un poco a cada embestida que Ren hacía.

Chasqueó la lengua y sacó su miembro del interior del otro, muy a su pesar.

— ¿Qué?

El rubio no le respondió, se limitó a agarrarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta la cama, empujándolo con rudeza hasta hacerlo caer sobre ella. Sin esperar un segundo se abalanzó sobre él y volvió a metérsela, moviéndose casi al instante.

Masato tenía la cara contra la almohada, pero enseguida alzó los brazos, buscando algún apoyo. Se agarró al cabezal de la cama, aferrándose a él como si le fuese la vida en ello.  
Ren seguía moviéndose sin control en su interior y a él ya le daba igual todo, solo quería sentirle dentro de él, destrozándolo hasta que no pudiese más, profanándolo de aquella manera tan indigna.

El cabezal de la cama empezó a golpear la pared, haciendo más ruido aún del que hacía la mesa, pero a ellos ya no les importaba, les daba igual, estaban completamente extasiados y entregados al placer carnal.  
Masato no lo resistió más y acabó corriéndose, manchando las sabanas de la cama de Ren.

—Ni te creas que hemos acabado, solo hemos empezado.

Le dio la vuelta, encarándolo nuevamente. Ahora las piernas de Masato estaban completamente abiertas para él, profundizando más las penetraciones.

—Esto es genial, a una mujer no puedes follártela así de duro.

Masato ignoró ese comentario e intentó aferrarse a Ren, pero este sujetó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras seguía penetrándolo.

Parecía que aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre aquellas sabanas suaves y blancas, dándole un aspecto de inocencia aún mayor del que ya poseía. Su piel desnuda, pálida, tan suave… La acarició lentamente, disfrutando de cada pequeño rincón de aquel magnifico cuerpo.  
Se estremeció ante las caricias que le proporcionaban sus manos, magnifico.

—Voy a hacerte solo mio, Syo…

Sus ojos azules lo miraron, destellando bajo aquella tenue luz que los envolvía a ambos.

—H-he esperado esto por tanto tiempo Ren… no puedo esperar…

Dejó ir una risita y lo besó en el cuello, provocando que el pequeño emitiese un leve gemido.

—No te apures, quiero disfrutar de esto, voy a devorarte lentamente…

Lo besó intensamente, queriendo tomar todo de él. Sus manos viajaron por aquel pequeño cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad, acariciándola, haciéndolo retorcerse de placer.  
Hizo que se tumbase de lado, aprovechando así para acariciar también su entrada, su deliciosa y cálida entrada.

—No puedo esperar más, voy a hacerte mio.

Lo tumbó boca arriba, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y entró en él, entró en aquel hermoso cuerpo que había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Estaba seguro de que la había metido, entonces, ¿por qué no estaba sintiendo absolutamente nada? Miró a Syo con extrañeza y este le devolvió una mirada triste.

—Lo siento Ren, yo… no te elegí a ti después de todo… perdóname.

Todo se volvió negro, cayó y cayó al vacío, parecía que nunca iba a dejar de caer. Pero se detuvo, su vertiginosa caída fue frenándose gradualmente, hasta dejar su cuerpo caer delicadamente sobre una superficie dura, cristal parecía ser, aún así todo a su alrededor era negro, parecía que no hubiese un principio o un fin.

—Ren…

Aquella voz sonó como un eco muy lejano pero en cuanto se giró vio a Masato de pie junto a él. Parecía un ser de otro mundo, todo vestido con ropas blancas y vaporosas, sobresaliendo entre tanta oscuridad. Su corazón latía de una manera extraña al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por él, puesto que hacía años que no había sido así.  
Se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos acercándose a él. Masato tendió su mano, parecía que tenía algo guardado en su puño.

— ¿Masato? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Me lo das?

Se asustó un poco al oír su propia voz, tan resonante en aquel inmenso lugar, pero aún así tendió su brazo también, extendiendo su mano para recibir aquello que le ofrecían. Pero no fue así, Masato abrió su mano, dejando caer al suelo aquello.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ren se agachó a recoger aquello, que había echo un inmenso estruendo al caer. Arrodillado frente a Masato pudo comprobar lo que era.  
Un corazón, un corazón de barro torpemente moldeado, irregular e imperfecto aunque extremadamente hermoso. Ahora estaba roto, y sus pedazos se extendían por el suelo.  
Ren alzó la vista, intentando encontrar respuestas en la cara del otro.

—Pero ¿Qué…?

Masato estaba delante de él, pero ya no era el chico con el compartía habitación, sino el niño de diez años atrás, que lo miraba con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

—Onii-san… yo… te quiero…

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué quieres decir Masato? ¡¿Masato?

—Onii-san… yo…

Su pequeña figura comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, dejándolo solo en ese inmenso y oscuro lugar.

Ren se sentó en la cama con la respiración agitada y cubierto de sudor frio.  
Miró a su alrededor, aún desorientado, para darse cuenta de que había sido un sueño y estaba en su cama, en su habitación. No había nada de que preocuparse.

Apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarse.  
Fue entonces cuando miró hacia un lado, encontrándose el cuerpo desnudo de Masato a su lado, que dormía plácidamente.

Ren se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando normalizar su respiración.

— ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?

* * *

*Back suplex: slam . canoe . ca / Slam / Wrestling / Gallery / RingOfHonor / 2006 / 04 / 07 / dragongate4sm . jpg

¿Os ha gustado el capi? Yo me siento un poco orgullosa de él XD aunque quede mal que lo diga jajaja  
Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se paran a comentar, cada comentario que me dejáis es una pequeña alegría :_)

Por cierto, después de haber actualizado tan seguido he decidido hacer un parón de este fic para dedicarles un poco de mi tiempo a los demás XD es que me eclipsa esta historia jajaja

¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

My loves os traigo la conti de este capi que estabais esperando tan ansiosamente ;D cabe decir que me he concentrado un poco en Ren y Masato (no lo puedo evitar, son mi pareja favorita, me sale natural _ ) pero os prometo que en el próximo capi habrá más Natsuki y Syo, I promise ^^

Otra cosa que quería comentr es que el día 15 fue mi cumple y mi hermanita m hizo un regalo increíble: Un club de fans ^^ yo lo veo como una buena oportunidad para que estemos todas en contacto y avisar sobre las actualizaciones de los fics, consultar cosas, poner otros fics en común… en fin, aquí os dejo la dire, es de Facebook: groups/448748911814894/

Y bueno, para los que no tengais face y querais mantener el contacto, preguntar algo, amenazar de muerte... ok, esto último no XD aquí teneis mi correo: t.h.e_end_is_near (si me agregais mandadme un correo porque a mi no me llegan las solicitudes y así os agrego yo también)

Os dejo con el capi *_*

* * *

Nada, no había nada.

Volvió a mirar su cuerpo con detenimiento pero no había ni rastro, ni una sola marca, chupetón o mordida que evidenciase que el paso de él por su cuerpo, ahora ya solo quedaban los recuerdos y la sensación de dolor punzante en la parte baja de su cuerpo.  
Se metió en la ducha con el agua fría, casi congelada, quería que su mente se espabilase, necesitaba agilidad mental para pensar en aquella situación.

Si, había dormido con Ren tal y como había deseado pero sabía muy bien que ese era el peor de sus problemas, ya que cuando hizo el amor con él estaba claro que estaba pensando en otra persona.  
Por mucho que sus brazos lo hubiesen rodeado con fuerza, por mucho que sus cuerpos se hubiesen entrelazado convirtiéndose en uno solo, sus corazones no lo habían hecho. Aquello simplemente había sido un acto egoísta y consolador por ambas partes. No había amor, no había deseo, simplemente nada…

Aunque Masato se había sentido bien por unos instantes, todo había pasado a ser culpabilidad y dolor, pero no dolor físico, era aún peor, lo que le dolía era el corazón. Ren ni siquiera lo había besado, se había limitado a embestirlo una y otra vez en un vaivén salvaje del cual no estaba seguro de que alguno de los dos hubiese disfrutado, ya que más que por placer lo habían hecho por frustración personal.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha con el cuerpo húmedo, tiritando de frío. Le gustaba eso, sentir su piel ponerse de gallina de forma dolorosa lo devolvía a la realidad, donde sabía que en cuanto saliese del cuarto debería afrontar a Ren, el chico con el que había dormido aquella noche, la persona de la cual estaba enamorado.

Cogió una toalla y secó su cuerpo y cabello, después se cubrió con un albornoz blanco y salió del cuarto de baño, quedando irremediablemente de cara con el rubio, que estaba sentado sobre su cama, mirando al vació.

Ren estaba medio vestido, con sus pantalones colocados, pero sin abotonar.

Alzó su cabeza, mirando directamente a Masato, que le observó con una expresión vacía.

No dijeron nada, tampoco es que pudiesen decir algo para mejorar la situación.

Masato se sentó en su cama, dispuesto a prepararse para salir ya que aunque fuese fin de semana no podía permitirse el lujo de vaguear, no debía olvidar sus objetivos personales a pesar de todo.

Su cuerpo dolía, estaba resentido por la rudeza con la que había sido tratado, pero ni de lejos eso lo iba a detener.

Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesilla que había junto a su cama y sacó su ropa interior. Deshizo el nudo de su albornoz y lo deslizó un poco por sus brazos, medio sacándolo, entonces hizo el ademán de levantar la pierna derecha para colocarse los boxers pero un dolor punzante en su trasero se lo impidió, torciendo un poco la boca con dolor para reprimir un quejido.

Ren, que había permanecido observándolo en silencio, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se levantó, acercándose hasta donde estaba Masato y se arrodilló ante él. El menor no quería mirarlo directamente, no era capaz de observar su rostro tan de cerca, al menos no de momento.

—Masato, mírame, quiero hablar contigo.

Lo miró, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sentía que no era capaz de negarle nada a su compañero y menos cuando le hablaba con una voz tan cansada y dolida como aquella, una voz que jamás antes había escuchado en él.

—Quiero que me digas una cosa...

— Claro, ¿Qué quieres?

Trató de sonar lo más normal posible, pero sabía que no había sido así, su voz había temblado con nerviosismo y sus ojos no podían quedarse más de dos segundos fijos en los del contrario.

—Ayer... ya sabes... ¿Fue la primera vez que...?

—Por supuesto, ¿Crees que yo...?

— ¿Con chicas tampoco?

—Tampoco.

— ¿Quiere decir eso que soy la única persona con la que has estado?

Masato tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego dejarla ir lentamente, con pesadez.

—Eres la primera persona con la que he tenido relaciones, incluso con la que he tenido esa clase de proximidad tan íntima, quiero decir...

—Ya, ya... ya entiendo...

Ren se levantó y dio un par de vueltas con nerviosismo mientras se cubría la boca, después volvió a arrodillarse frente Masato.

—Mira yo... sé que lo que te he hecho no está bien... por eso yo... te prometo que me voy a hacer responsable de mis actos, ya sabes, me gusta otra persona pero puedo intentar...

—No, no tienes que hacer eso.

— ¿Cómo?

Ren miró con confusión a Masato, con una sonrisa congelada en sus labios, Masato por su parte miraba al suelo, más concretamente a los pies de Ren.

—Jinguuji, sé que lo haces con buena intención pero... yo no soy una chica, no necesito que te hagas cargo de mi, ni tienes por qué proteger mi honor o algo por el estilo... simplemente olvídalo, estoy bien así.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué te has acostado conmigo? ¿Solo querías echar un polvo?

Ren pareció un poco indignado ante esa idea. Masato negó lentamente.

—No, nada de eso, solo quiero que estés bien.

—No empieces de nuevo...

—No, Jinguuji yo...

—Por Dios, déjate de formalidades, he estado dentro de ti, creo que puedes ser capaz de llamarme Ren de una vez...

—...Está bien, Ren mira... Yo sé... que tú tienes interés en otra persona... Lo sabía perfectamente desde el principio, así que la culpa es mía, fui quien se ofreció después de todo.

—Pero fui yo quien te pidió que hicieses eso a pesar de todo.

Masato negó con fuerza mientras sentía que en su garganta se formaba un nudo, tenía ganas de llorar, a pesar de que se había dicho a sí mismo que no pasaba nada, que debía mantener la cabeza fría.

—Yo… podría haberme negado…—. Tragó saliva con pesadez a la vez que sentía que su labio inferior temblaba un poco.— Podría haberme negado y no lo hice… yo quería hacer esto, así que no te sientas culpable, por que yo fui quien buscó esto, soy el único culpable.

Ren bajó la mirada, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Ver a Masato de aquella forma delante de él lo rompía, le hacía darse cuenta de lo despreciable que llegaba a ser como persona, de lo poco que merecía reclamarle algo a Syo, y de la razón por la cual no lo había correspondido.

—Masato… deja de torturarte, de verdad… he sido yo el que me he aprovechado de la situación… sabía lo que sentías por mi y yo…

—No… no lo digas….

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de aquel suelo que parecía el sitio más interesante de aquel cuarto. No había que pudiese decirse para arreglar aquello, ambos la habían cagado y lo sabían perfectamente, ahora estaba todo jodido y difícilmente podrían hacer que todo volviese a ser como antes.

—Simplemente… si te hace sentir incómodo… olvídalo, haz ver que nunca pasó.

—Masato, ¿Me estás pidiendo que olvide que lo hice contigo? ¿A pesar de que fue tu primera vez?

El menor bajó la cabeza lentamente mientras asentía. Ahora ya no miraba su compañero, evitaba encontrarse con su mirada a toda costa.  
Ren lo agarró repentinamente de los hombros, con fuerza, cosa que hizo que Masato alzase la cabeza de golpe, mirándolo con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Estaban brillantes y acuosos.

—¿Sabes que no soy capaz de eso verdad?

Masato sintió que muy a pesar una lágrima traicionera escapaba, haciéndole torcer un poco la boca en un puchero.  
En aquel momento Ren pensó que parecía estar justo delante del Masato que había conocido hace tantos años, aquel niño adorable e indefenso que trataba de hacerse el fuerte.

—Entonces… por favor, simplemente… no me apartes de tu lado…

Era una imagen rompedora, Masato, que era frío e impasible ante todo, tenía una expresión de dolor. Estaba herido en todos los aspectos, y su mascara por fin había caído sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Ren lo abrazó cuidadosamente, tratando de reconfortarlo, todo y que sabía que el motivo de su dolor era él.

—Como si pudiese hacerlo después de tantos años… soy yo el que debería estar llorando y pidiendo eso… perdóname.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Syo no podía ser más feliz. Nada más despertarse había visto a Natsuki y habían hablado de cosas realmente sin importancia mientras desayunaban.  
No podía creer que ese tipo de vida tan normal, que para él parecía imposible, estuviese ocurriendo.

—Syo-chan, hoy es sábado así que…. ¿Tienes algo planeado?

El pequeño, que andaba devorando como si no hubiese mañana una tostada con mermelada miró con sorpresa al otro.

—Es que… había pensado que… hace mucho tiempo que no tocamos juntos… ¡Me encantaría oír a Syo-chan tocar el violín de nuevo!

Syo tragó el bocado de pan rápidamente, casi atragantándose de la emoción.

—C-claro, ¿Por qué no? No me importa tocar algo para ti.

—Syo-chan es tan poco sincero… lo prefería llorando mientras decía que me quería.

El rubio se sonrojó completamente y casi salta por encima de la mesa para patear al otro.

— ¡I-idiota! ¡E-eso fue un momento de debilidad! ¡No era yo mismo!

Natsuki se quedó mirando con un puchero a Syo, mientras bajaba la cabeza lentamente, permaneciendo sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Syo-chan estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que me quería?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no! Natsuki yo…—. Se acercó a su compañero con preocupación. —L-lo dije porque es verdad.

Sin previo aviso, el mayor lo abrazó, inmovilizándole los brazos mientras lo estrujaba contra él con ternura.

— ¡Realmente eres adorable!

— ¡Tramposo!

El pequeño forcejeaba y pataleaba protestando mientras que Natsuki aprovechó para apartar los cabellos de su frente con una mano y depositar un beso en ella.  
Ante este gesto Syo paró su pequeña pataleta y volvió a sonrojarse, mirando avergonzado a Natsuki.

—De verdad me gustas Natsuki…

—Lo sé… tú a mí también Syo-chan.

Ambos se quedaron así, Natsuki espachurrando a Syo y el pequeño inmóvil con la mirada en el suelo.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

— ¡Aaaaaw! Tan lindo siendo tímido…

— ¡No soy tímido! ¡Suéltame!

Y así continuó la "pelea" de esos dos, Syo tratando de liberarse de las amorosas garras de Natsuki sin mucho éxito, pues a pesar de todo tenía mucha fuerza. Sin decir nada, el mayor se acercó mucho al pequeño, besando sus labios con suavidad, provocando que éste dejase de forcejear.  
Fue Syo mismo el que entreabrió sus labios, buscando más contacto y Natsuki dejó de apretujarlo para pasar a sostenerlo delicadamente por la cadera.  
Aquel podía decirse que no era un beso fogoso ni apasionado, pero era tierno y lleno de cariño, como los dos muchachos que en esos instantes se estaban profesando amor el uno al otro.

El pequeño estaba extasiado, rozando sus labios húmedamente con los del otro, notaba como su cuerpo entero cosquilleaba y hormigueaba en una sensación de felicidad y placer.  
No podía ser, estaba empezando a reaccionar nuevamente ante el toque de su amigo, no es que le desagradase, de hecho se moría de ganas, pero no quería apresurar las cosas. Hacía apenas un día que se habían confesado mutuamente y también hacía muy poco desde su último encuentro con Satsuki, prefería esperar a que su cuerpo lo hubiese olvidado antes de intimar con Natsuki.

Todo eso era lo que pensaba, pero otra cosa muy diferente era lo que su cuerpo parecía estar en desacuerdo con aquello, puesto que su entrepierna empezaba a despertar y sus piernas fallaron.

— ¿Syo-chan?—. Natsuki tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que cayese. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

El pequeño se apoyó un poco en él, preocupado de que pudiese llegar a notar su semi-erección por la cercanía entre ellos.

—S-si… no te preocupes, solo me he mareado un poco…

— ¿Eh? ¿Deberíamos ir a la enfermería?

—No, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que se me pasará un poco, solo necesito aire fresco…

Syo se alejó rápidamente mientras se ponía de espaldas a Natsuki.

— ¿Qué hay sobre ir a tocar como dijiste?

— ¡Oh! Es cierto, vayamos al jardín, hace un día esplendido como para encerarnos.

Natsuki se levantó emocionado mientras se apresuraba a ponerse los zapatos y Syo hizo lo propio, poniéndose sus botas. Una vez estuvieron calzados el pequeño se dispuso a salir de la habitación a toda prisa, sin mirar al otro. Natsuki se puso a la altura de Syo.

— ¿Pasa algo? La cara de Syo-chan está toda roja.

Después de que Natsuki recibiese un puntapié siguieron su camino.

Realmente hacía un día demasiado bueno como para quedarse encerrado en casa, después de todo Natsuki había tenido una idea genial.  
Se dirigieron hacia el césped, en una zona un poco apartada para no molestar, junto a la sombra de un árbol.  
Natsuki se sentó, recostando la espalda contra el árbol y Syo sacó su violín de la funda, recargándolo sobre su hombro grácilmente.  
Las notas empezaron a fluir en cuanto deslizó el arco sobre sus cuerdas, acariciando suaves melodías que parecían alumbrar más aquella soleada mañana.  
El mayor observaba los ágiles movimientos del pequeño con absoluta fascinación, recordando los tiempos en los cuales eran pequeños y Syo intentaba aprender a tocar el violín, el cual acababa sonando como un gato apaleado.

El mayor sonrió y se puso en pie, sacando su viola de la funda y colocándose junto a Syo, acompañándolo en aquella hermosa melodía.  
Las cuerdas de sus instrumentos se sincronizaban, fundiéndose en una sola, creando un único sonido, aquella era claramente una canción de amor.

Al acabar aquella pieza, Syo bajó lentamente el instrumento, totalmente satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Ha estado bien… hacía mucho que no… ¡Waah! ¡¿P-pero qué haces?!

Natsuki se había abalanzado sobre él, haciéndolo car al suelo y frotando su mejilla contra la de Syo.

— ¡I-idiota! ¡Casi rompes los instrumentos!

— ¡Pero es que no lo he podido evitar! Syo-chan es tan intenso cuando toca el violín, ¡Me dan ganas de comérmelo!

El pequeño se sonrojó ante esa idea y pataleó un poco intentando soltarse.  
Natsuki cogió delicadamente el violín de Syo y lo colocó a un lado, junto con su viola. Entonces lo besó, lo besó tiernamente en la nariz y después sonrió.

— ¿Ves? Simplemente adorable…

—Idiota…

Ahora Natsuki besaba en los labios a Syo, muy tiernamente, tratándolo como si de cristal se tratase y en algún momento pudiese llegar a romperse si era demasiado brusco.  
El pequeño lo correspondía, temblando levemente debajo del mayor, de verdad que Natsuki era un besucón.

Syo escuchó unos sonidos de pasos y tuvo un mini ataque de corazón, del susto rodó sobre su espalda, quedando encima de Natsuki mientras trataba de disimular sin darse cuenta de que conseguía el efecto contrario.

— ¡Kyaa! Syo-chan es tan apasionado…

Natsuki se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un intento de desprender encanto.

— ¡N-no es momento para eso!

Syo peleaba con Natsuki, y mientras tanto dos personas se apresuraban en cruzar el jardín.

—E-ey Tokiya… ¿Esos no eran Syo y Natsuki?

Otoya se apresuraba a alcanzar a su compañero, que caminaba relajadamente pero con prisa.

—Eso parecía.

—Y-y… ¿No estaban besándose?

—Si, posiblemente.

— ¿No te sorprende Tokiya…?

El mayor paró en seco y miró al pelirrojo, que ladeaba la cabeza con confusión.

— ¿Por qué debería sorprenderme? De hecho creo que es más que natural que eso haya acabado pasando entre esos dos.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Tú te lo esperabas?

—… Otoya, de verdad que eres lento… posiblemente seas el único en toda la academia que no se haya dado cuenta de eso… bueno, tú y Haruka.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo me doy cuenta de muchas cosas!

Tokiya agarró de la mano a Otoya y lo incitó a seguir andando, sin soltar su mano ni un momento.

—Justo así parecemos hermanos jejeje…

—…Lo que yo decía…

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Tokiya?

—No… nada… déjalo…

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No seas malo! Yo quiero saber…

—Si insistes… te lo explicaré con más detalle cuando lleguemos a la habitación.

Un feliz y complacido Otoya daba saltitos de alegría, ajeno a que una tercera persona había escuchado su conversación.

Ren estaba asomado a una de las ventanas que daban a los jardines, así que entre la tranquilidad de aquella mañana pudo explicar perfectamente la conversación entre Tokiya y Otoya.  
A parte de pensar que el pelirrojo iba a ser violado nada más llegar a su cuarto, escuchó claramente que habían visto a Natsuki y Syo… besándose.  
No podía negar que algo en su interior se había revuelto al escuchar eso, dejando claro que no había superado para nada el rechazo. Tenía que comprobar aquello por si mismo, por mucho que en su interior supiese que todo aquello era una de las peores ideas que se le habían ocurrido en su vida.

Caminó por aquel largo pasillo, sus pies parecían hechos de plomo, pero debía seguir avanzando por alguna extraña razón. Sentía que si lo veía con sus propios ojos sería capaz de aceptarlo de una vez por todas, sería capaz de entender que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, Syo había elegido a otra persona y el debería retirarse.

Escuchó sus voces a lo lejos. Debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, aquella era la única solución a aquella situación absurda en la cual se había metido el solito.  
Se recostó contra la pared, respirando profundamente antes de dar el paso final. Sujetó el marco de la ventana y sin pensarlo más se asomó.

Allí estaban ambos, tendidos sobre el césped. Sus instrumentos dejados cuidadosamente a un lado mientras ellos se abrazaban y besaban sin importarles nada más, parecía que en aquellos momentos en el mundo solo existiesen ellos dos y nadie más. Se sonreían y se besaban tiernamente, ignorando que cualquiera podía verlos.

Ren se apartó de la ventana y sonrió para si mismo. Al parecer escocía un poco más de lo que había creído. Aunque estaba seguro de que no estaba enamorado de Syo si que podía confirmar que sentía una atracción inmensamente fuerte y estaba celoso, se lo comían los celos cada vez que lo veía cerca del otro, pero así eran las cosas y no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo le quedaba resignarse y olvidar lo más rápido que le fuese posible.

Caminó un poco abatido, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, en aquellos momentos no deseaba ver a nadie, así que la única opción que le se ocurrió fue dirigirse hasta su habitación aunque sabía perfectamente que allí era muy posible encontrarse con Masato.  
Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró. Para su suerte no había nadie, así que no tendría que preocuparse de momento por aquello.  
Caminó hasta su cama y se sentó junto a ella, en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el colchón.

Permaneció así largo tiempo, sin moverse, no tenía ni los ánimos ni las ganas para hacer nada. Realmente sabía que estaba exagerando, pero es que cuando su orgullo era dañado difícilmente se reponía y aquella vez había sido herido profundamente, al haber sido rechazado de aquella manera por parte de la primera persona en la que había querido demostrar interés.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta pero nose movió, sabía perfectamente quien era.  
Masato por su parte se sobresaltó, ya que no se esperaba para nada que hubiese alguien y Ren estaba siendo especialmente discreto y silencioso.

—Jinguu… ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí tirado? Me has sorprendido…

—… ¿Qué más da?

El recién llegado se rascó la cabeza con confusión y se acercó temeroso a su compañero, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

—… ¿Ha pasado algo con…?

— ¿Necesitas preguntar algo tan obvio?

—…No, tienes razón…

Masato se quedó mirando a Ren durante un largo tiempo con gran preocupación, parecía más dolido que nunca.  
Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hasta en interruptor de la luz y dejó sin iluminación la sala. Ren miró con confusión a Masato, son lograr comprender que se proponía.

— ¿Qué haces?

Su compañero lo ignoró y se dirigió hasta la ventana de la habitación, agarrando las cortinas mientras se giraba lentamente hacia el otro.

—Yo… sé que no hay nada que realmente pueda hacer… pero quiero que estés bien, y esta es la única manera que conozco…

—Masato qué…

El chico corrió las cortinas, dejando la habitación en casi total oscuridad.  
Casi no se podía ver nada, apenas unas siluetas si forzabas la vista un poco. Ren escuchó los ligeros pasos de Masato acercándose hasta él, después el sonido de la tela deslizándose por su suave piel.

—No Masato… no tienes que…

Unos suaves dedos acallaron sus palabras, poco después esos mismos dedos empezaron a desvestirlo, poco a poco, temblorosamente.  
Ren podía escuchar la respiración agitada del otro a su lado, entrecortada y rápida, nerviosa. Se estaba poniendo duro, no lo podía negar, estar siendo desnudado en la oscuridad lo excitaba mucho.  
Pronto aquellas suaves manos llegaron hasta su pantalón y lo desabrocharon quedando así su duricia expuesta. Masato lo acariciaba, lo acariciaba gentilmente, reconfortándolo.  
Escuchó como el cajón de la mesita que había junto a su cama se abría y su compañero revolvía hasta dar con lo que andaba buscando.  
Masato abrió la botella de lubricante y dejó que el líquido chorrease sobre su mano, cayendo e impregnando sus dedos y muslos. Dirigió su mano temblorosamente hasta su parte trasera y empezó a prepararse lentamente, emitiendo pequeños quejidos.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás…?

—N-no digas nada… solo espera, ¿De acuerdo? Solo espera…

Ren estaba confuso, no sabía exactamente que es lo que estaba ocurriendo justo delante de él y eso lo inquietaba, estaba muy cerca de su compañero y sin embargo era incapaz de verlo. Al poco rato sintió como la mano del otro le acariciaba el miembro, embadurnándolo de lubricante. Ahora ya no había duda de lo que pretendía Masato.

— ¡Ey! Masato, espera, lo has entendido mal yo no…

Su compañero se subió encima de él, obligándolo a recostarse sobre él suelo mientras él intentaba introducir el pene de Ren en su interior, tarea difícil puesto que dolía horrores pese al uso de todo aquel lubricante. Su miembro duro y erecto se deslizaba lentamente dentro de él, hinchándose y endureciéndose cada vez más al sentir aquella cálida sensación apretándolo y succionándolo.

Ren echó la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio ante el placer que le proporcionaba sentir que era oprimido por tan estrecha cavidad, aferrándose con fuerza a los muslos de Masato, estrujándolos entre sus manos.  
El menor consiguió introducir todo aquello en su interior dejando ir un quejido de dolor, teniendo que parar a respirar profundamente antes de poder empezar hacer nada.

— ¿E-estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, Masato se limitó a empezar a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo, provocando que Ren empezase a sentir un placer indescriptible que le impedía pensar con claridad sobre todo aquello.  
Las caderas de Masato se movían a un ritmo constante, haciendo que su entrada absorbiese y succionase el miembro de su compañero, deslizándose y chapoteando en lubricante, que empezaba a chorrear, mojando toda aquella zona y provocando que sus cueros hiciesen un obsceno sonido húmedo al chocar.

El rubio agarró las caderas de su compañero, empezando a establecer su propio ritmo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Masato no estaba emitiendo ningún sonido, estaba completamente callado y a excepción de unos leves jadeos, no podía escuchar su voz para nada.  
Aquello lo mosqueó y agarró con fuerza al chico, obligándolo a levantarse y tirándolo contra la cama.  
No podía ver nada, pero a tientas buscó sus piernas, abriéndolas todo lo que daban de si y recargándolas sobre sus hombros para volver a penetrarlo.  
Se movía rápidamente, embistiendo con furia. Quería oírlo, quería hacerlo gemir de placer, oír su voz suplicante, pero nada, Masato seguía callado.

—Vamos, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta esto?

No hubo respuesta nuevamente, así que Ren aumentó el ritmo, tumbándose casi totalmente sobre Masato, obteniendo así un ángulo más profundo con el cual penetrarlo.  
Aquello ya estaba cabreándolo de verdad, así que estiró la mano, alcanzando la lámpara que había en su mesita auxiliar, iluminando tenuemente la habitación.

— ¡No!—. Masato cubrió su rostro son sus manos.— ¡No me mires!

— ¿Cómo que no?

—Tú… n-no… no tienes que pensar en mí así que… así es… m-más fácil…

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera…?!

El rubio agarró las manos de su compañero, apartándolas de su rostro, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Sujetó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza, mientras empezaba a penetrarlo nuevamente.

—Estoy haciéndolo contigo, ¿No? Entonces quiero verte la cara a ti.

Masato miró a Ren y se mordió el labio, evitando que ningún sonido saliese de su boca.  
Era difícil, extremadamente difícil, puesto que sentir como el pene duro del rubio lo penetraba salvajemente era demasiado para él, su cuerpo y su mente se enloquecían a cada furiosa estocada que recibía.  
Mordió su labio aún con más fuerza al notar como había conseguido dar con algún punto en su interior que parecía detonar la locura en él, llegando a hacer que sangrase, pero no importaba, prefería ese dolor.

—Ey… no hagas eso…

Ren cogió delicadamente por la barbilla al chico, haciendo un poco de presión sobre su labio para evitar que siguiese mordiéndose.

—Si no quieres gemir para mi tengo un mejor remedio que ese…

Masato miró con confusión a Ren, sus ojos estaban turbios e inundados de lágrimas que caían hacia los lados, mojando su cabello.

— ¿Q-qué quieres hacerme…?

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó furtivamente a él, apoderándose de su boca a la vez que se movía nuevamente.

— ¡No! Eso… ¡ah!

Ahora que la lengua de Ren invadía su boca y lo obligaba a mantenerla abierta una retahíla de gemidos y jadeos salían de la boca de Masato, quien gritaba y gritaba a cada estocada que recibía.

— ¡No…! Jinguuji… n-no puedo… yo…

—No… Ren… dilo…

— ¡R-Ren! M-me rompo, ¡Me voy a romper!

Masato se aferraba con desesperación a Ren, que cada vez se apegaba más a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos y vientres se rozasen con frenesís, sin descanso.

—Masato… tu cuerpo es tan caliente… se siente tan… bien… joder…

El rubio empezó a penetrar más profundamente a su compañero, sintiendo que su clímax estaba por llegar.  
Aceleró sus estocadas, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del otro, respirando entrecortadamente, jadeando con desesperación contra la oreja de Masato. Pronto su cuerpo no dio más de si y dejó ir su esencia dentro de su compañero, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas bajo sus puños.

—Te has corrido un montón…

Masato sentía todo su interior húmedo y caliente, lleno del semen de Ren, a la vez que el miembro de este se sacudía dentro de él.  
El rubio alzó la vista, mirándolo a través sus cabellos dorados que caían sobre su frente y sonrió entre jadeos.

—Si pero… parece ser que no he tenido suficiente…—.Se movió un poco hacia delante, demostrando que su miembro aún estaba completamente erecto.—Además, creo que esto requiere mi atención…

Masato se sobresaltó cuando notó que Ren se apoderaba de su miembro, acariciándolo, haciendo que no pudiese reprimir sus gemidos nuevamente.  
Se inclinó hacia delante, volviendo a embestir a su compañero a la vez que lo besaba apasionadamente.

—No… Ren… Ah… Y-yo no puedo…

El rubio acarició la mejilla del otro lentamente mientras introducía su lengua en el interior de su boca, Masato gimió de placer al sentir la lengua de Ren dando pequeños toques contra la suya, explorándolo.

—Claro que puedes… además…—. Apretó la punta del miembro de su compañero, jugueteando con el glande. — Has sido tú el que me ha provocado, ahora tienes que hacerte responsable…

Masato se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Ren mientras este lo enloquecía de placer.  
Sus cuerpos chocaban una y otra vez mientras que sus voces se mezclaban entre jadeos y gemidos sin control.

— ¿Puedes sentirme Masato?

El chico miró a su compañero. Claro que podía sentirlo, debería de estar demente para no hacerlo, y era plenamente consciente de él y de que estaba en su interior, podía sentirlo llenándolo y destrozándolo placenteramente, como si fuese a partirlo en dos.  
Ren agarró la mano de Masato y la dirigió hasta su entrada, posicionando dos de sus dedos a cada lado de su miembro.

—Siéntelo y… retenlo en tu… mhn… memoria, porque yo puedo sentirte claramente…

—Y-yo… Ah… Ren…

—Y no vuelvas a decir… que no piense en ti mientras hacemos esto…

Lo sentía, podía sentirlo, el miembro de Ren rozando sus dedos cada vez que de deslizaba hasta su interior. Tocando ese punto donde ellos dos estaban conectados, aquel punto tan cálido que casi quemaba, húmedo… palpitando.  
Había dolor y había placer, había pena y había alegría, pero sobre todo y ante todo había deseo, habían ganas de devorase al uno al otro por completo y no dejar rastro. Querían reconfortarse el uno al otro, sostenerse hasta que ninguno de los dos sintiese pena alguna, aunque sabían que eso era imposible.

El rubio sacó su miembro del interior de Masato, haciendo que éste se colocase de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

— ¿R-Ren? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué paras?

—No te preocupes…

Ren pasó su brazo sobre el pecho de masato, sujetándolo y apretándolo contra su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra mano agarró su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de Masato, rozando la zona con ansia antes de volver a meterse en él.

—Tu cuerpo… es como el cielo… ah…

—N-no digas eso…

Masato se cubría el rostro mientras volvía a sentir como era llenado completamente.

—Pero es cierto… es cálido y estrecho… me absorbe y no me deja ir, me aprieta y no me quiere soltar…

Ren ronroneaba con voz seductora en la oreja de su compañero mientras iba moviéndose dentro y fuera, a un ritmo cada vez más y más rápido.

Era enloquecedor, se había corrido ya una vez, pero parecía que su cuerpo le pedía más y mas de aquello, sin descanso.

—Mierda… creo que… me voy a correr otra vez… ah…

Masato se aferró al brazo de Ren, buscando más contacto con su cuerpo.

—H-hoy… no importa lo que me hagas… córrete dentro… una y mil veces… n-no me importa…

Ren mordió el cuello de Masato con pasión, acelerando el ritmo mientras jadeaba contra él.

—Si dices esas cosas… no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacerte…

Siguió embistiéndolo, sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica empezaba a invadir su cuerpo, concentrándose en su pubis y subiendo hasta su garganta.  
Echó su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que sus caderas empujaban una última vez hacia dentro, llenando nuevamente el interior del otro de aquella substancia blanquecina.  
Se aferró al cuerpo de Masato mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Te lo advertí…

Sacó su miembro ya flácido del interior del otro, viendo como un poco de sangre mezclada con semen salía de la entrada del otro.

—Si te dolía podrías haber dicho algo—. Se posicionó encima de él, haciendo que lo mirase directamente a la cara.—No quiero que sea doloroso para ti.

—Está bien… porque no solo siento dolor…

Ren lo miró fijamente unos instantes y después empezó a bajar lentamente, hasta encontrarse con el miembro de su compañero, que permanecía erecto y tremuloso, demandante de atención. Sin pensárselo demasiado Ren se lo introdujo en la boca, empezando a succionar y moverse de arriba abajo.

— ¡Aaah! ¡No! R-Ren… no tienes que… aah… n-no hace falta.

—Cállate y estate quieto, tú también tienes que correrte… si haces algo para impedírmelo… voy a morderte…

Volvió a introducirse el miembro en la boca mientras subía y bajaba frenéticamente, dejando que su saliva se impregnase a borbotones en el duro miembro del otro.

— ¡No! R-Ren… yo…—. Agarró con fuerza los cabellos del rubio mientras trataba de apartarlo de allí.—N-no puedo… e-es demasiado… ah…

—Te lo advertí…

El rubio empezó a mordisquear suavemente la erección de Masato, jugueteando con el tronco para después pasar al glande, rozándolo con sus dientes para después ejercer un poco de presión.

— ¡No! ¡N-no me… muerdas! ¡Ren! A-aah…

Todo su cuerpo se contrajo y su espalda se arqueó, haciendo que su pelvis subiese en busca de más contacto con la boca del rubio.  
Se corrió, y toda su esencia inundó la boca de Ren, llenándola por completo.  
Masato cayó rendido, entre jadeos, tratando de respirar con normalidad mientras su cuerpo aún se sacudía levemente.

— ¿Cómo eras capaz de negarte estando a punto de explotar?

Masato miró a Ren con los ojos entrecerrados, sin muchas fuerzas para ser capaz de contestar nada.  
El rubio no dijo nada y lo besó lenta y profundamente para después recostarse sobe él, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero, sintiendo como subía y bajaba agitadamente.

Fue en ese momento en el cual se dio cuenta de que era solo cuando sentía el calor de ese cuerpo que podía evadirse de todo y por un momento olvidarse de Syo y de su orgullo, la única forma en que su mente se quedaba en blanco y dejaba de sufrir.  
Aún sabiendo que eso lo convertía en una persona cruel.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado XD agradeced a mi hermanita ese lemon, porque yo al principio lo hice cortito y ella me exigió que lo continuase un poco más XDD

¡Os loveo mil!


End file.
